StrugglingWeasel,DyingCherryBlossom,1ChristmasWish
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: In a past life, they were forbidden, starcrossed lovers. In the present life, doctor and patient. Having saved her life, they meet later for what? Love? Cancer is back to take what's his and this doctor will only get one wish this Christmas. Save Sakura.
1. The Weasel, The Flower, The Forest

The ever-deadly Akatsuki member quickly dodged oncoming Anbu. He had to admit that the Hokage did a good job in welcoming him. Uchiha Itachi, killer of his own family, didn't care though. The place he needed to be, no wanted to be, was the very thing they were trying to keep him from. Itachi dug another kunai into another shinobi's chest. Finally, reaching the hospital room, he barricaded himself inside. The pounding began moments later, followed by angry cries. Itachi drowned them all out upon seeing her weakened state. Her skin so thin and deathly pale. Her hair lost its shine and bounce. It lay there limping. Her vibrant eyes, now dull to the disease's horrible progress on her frail body. She smiled at him, although it looked like it pained her greatly. His heart tore in so many ways.

"Sakura." He whispered but she had caught it.

Her expression soon became so grieved and Itachi worried. He rushed to her side and gently pushed the hair out of her face. This girl, who was one of the best, was being destroyed by an unknown disease. It ate at her and it was like it was eating away at him too. Itachi just couldn't understand how Sakura could be defeated by something medical when she was the best medic nin in the world. Sakura lightly grabbing onto him brought him back.

"Itachi, the baby..." Tears flowed out of her eyes. She lowered her face so Itachi couldn't see it. "The baby..." Sakura began to choke on her sobs.

Itachi lifted her chin, cupping her cheeks, he wiped the tears. Pulling her into his embrace, he rubbed her back, soothing the sobs. Itachi faintly heard the sound of cracking wood. They were breaking in. Itachi quickly undid the many wires attached to her body. He then used the transportation jutsu as they finally broke their way into Sakura's hospital room. Itachi teleported into the dark maturnity ward. He could faintly hear the soft snores of new borns.

"Itachi no!" Sakura squeezed onto him tighter. "Not here!"

Itachi quickly teleported out as Sakura's screams had woken a few infants. Their crying alerting the on-duty nurse. Appearing in a small clearing in the forest, Itachi gently set his wife down. He wrapped her in his Akatsuki cloak. She was shaking violently and Itachi rubbed her back again to calm her back down. Her emerald orbs met his red ones.

"Sakura," He said softly. "Where's our baby?"

"They... Itachi they took the baby away." Sakura choked again.

Itachi's eyes narrowed in a dangerous way. He got up to go but Sakura pulled him back down.

"Where are you going?"

Itachi could hear the panic in her voice.

"To get our baby."

Sakura shook her head violently. Itachi sank to the ground and their eyes locked.

"Sakura, I promised that once the baby was born, I would come for both of you."

Sakura shook her head.

"You don't understand. You didn't let me finish." Sakura held onto him tighter. "Don't hate me!" Tears overflowed again. "They killed our baby."

Itachi stopped breathing. His blood ran icy cold. He felt numb and helpless as he continued to watch his flower sob her heart out. He looked her over realizing she had fresh new cuts and bruises, most likely caused when they kept her from the baby. Not only did they injure her, but they left a deep emotional scar that would never go away. He clenched his fist feeling the anger full in his veins. He hit the ground in pure rage, startling his young wife. Sakura was told she would at least have until their child was five. Now it looked like she could go any minute. They caused this, Itachi was going to make them pay dearly. Sakura grabbed onto him knowing what he was thinking. They had this connection after all.

"Let go."

"No, I..."

That's when it happened, and Itachi knew that this was it. Sakura's life was coming to an end. She violently coughed up her weight in blood. Itachi instantly kneeled and tried to help her clear her throat. When they finally subsided, Sakura lay on the forest floor looking up at her handsome husband's face. She smiled through her pain, blood, and tears.

"Guess they won this time huh?" Sakura traced her finger over his cheek.

Itachi hid his face from her, not out of shame, but not to worry her. Itachi could feel moisture build in the back of his eyes. He clutched violently to her hand, but careful not to hurt her more. He shook his head.

"Never. We will never let them win."

Sakura smiled again. Her breathing was so slow now. Her dull eyes ready to close. Itachi's breath was caught in his throat. His body was shaking heavy now. He didn't want to let go. He couldn't let go of her. Itachi needed her to keep the light in his life, and the baby...

"He looked just like you."

Itachi's face raised in surprise. His eyes had faded to black and widened. Sakura faintly smiled as her eyes closed for the last time. Then Itachi heard it. Her death's breath. The very last breath that would escape her frail body. A tear rolled off of his cheek and onto hers. His arms tightened on her body, as if it could keep her here. He gently let go and looked down at the blood, her blood, drying on his hands. He cringed at the sight and smell. Then slowly, a rain drop fell, and another until it came down in an ungodly pour. Itachi watched it all wash away, but the pain ripped deep inside and threatened to scar badly. A wound like this would probably always be open. Itachi took something off Sakura's hand and he covered her face with is cloak.

"Forgive me Sakura."

Itachi disappeared and reappeared in the dark Hokage's office. His red eyes cut through the darkness and connected with the tired, but very angry eyes of the Fifth Hokage. His teeth clenched in anger, and his eyes began to slowly turn in a very vicious death promise. Tsunade didn't flinch though and her own anger matched Itachi's. He didn't care if this woman had been respected by Sakura or even loved as a mother; Tsunade had left an inerasable scar that cut through Sakura's soul, and Itachi was going to make sure she paid.

"Are you prepared?"

"Doesn't matter, I have already taught enough to the next Hokage, who will take my place."

Itachi smirked. "They'll all be too weak, so what would it matter?"

"She was weak too."

Itachi lost his smirk and he saw Tsunade's triumphant one. His anger fueled. Was this really the woman who claimed to love Sakura like a daughter. A sad smile graced his face.

"Yes she was, but our son..."

"Your dead one?"

Itachi clenched his fist. "I assume you killed him."

Tsunade shook her head. "You should thank your brother for that."

Itachi couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. He sees Sasuke was finally able to get the amount of revenge he needed. Sasuke took everything close to Itachi and killed them; his son and wife. His laugh sent shivers down Tsunade's spine. Somewhere in the back of her head wondered how a sweet girl like Sakura could marry let alone love this man who laughed about their son's death?

"Do you find something funny Uchiha-san?"

"Nothing at all Hokage-sama." Itachi immediately stopped laughing. "Now, then, let's get back to business."

"Yes." Tsunade stood from her chair. "This situation is already tiring enough." She saw his eyes narrow as she walked around to the front of her desk. "Did you honestly think you and Sakura would live happily ever after for the crimes you committed?" Tsunade scoffed.

"Honestly?" Tsunade waited. "No," He looked down in sadness. "But if we could have just gotten away. Just away from it all."

Tsunade laughed. Itachi looked impassive to it. He knew the whole idea had been foolish, but it's what both of them wanted. A life where their son would not know the pressure and hurt of wars. Sakura was kind, and Itachi wanted her to remain that way, because he had no doubt in his mind that their son would be like her.

"You do realize that everything that happened to Sakura was because of you, don't you?"

Itachi gripped his fists together until there was blood.

"If only she hadn't met you, she would have never betrayed Konoha. It's only because you look like Sasuke that she entered a forbidden love."

Itachi's fist went straight through Tsunade's abdomen. She smirked while coughing up the blood building in her lungs. Itachi's eyes began to narrow as they swirled dangerously. It didn't matter though, Tsunade would be dead before it took control.

"Angry because you know it's true?"

Itachi smirked. "Don't count on it. Yes, she may have entered this 'relationship' because of my appearance, but she didn't remain in it because of my ototo." The look Itachi gave her was overwhelming, it showed so much peace with the situation. "I gave her one chance to leave, and she stayed, willingly knowing she would be condemned for her choice." He pulled away from the dying Hokage. "It must have killed her knowing that you ordered her kill."

Tsunade's eyes widened. She fell to the ground in loss of blood. Her paling eyes watched Itachi turn and leave, probably to go after his brother. It all made sense to her how though. Sakura's choice had been bad, but only for the village. Spies that had spotted them reported to her that Itachi had treated her with gentlesness and kindness. The one time they saw him get angry at her, Itachi took it out of nerby trees instead, even though Sakura was right in front of him. The reasoning for her betrayal finally made sense. How much she hated that she hadn't understood what Sakura had been trying to tell her since she found out Sakura had not been raped. Then for Tsunade to find out Sakura had been married to a S-class criminal; it only fueled the fire that blinded so many people's eyes. Tsunade closed her eyes as her breathing began to stop. She faintly hear thd door slam open and Naruto's shouts. She smiled inwardly. He would be a good Hokage right? The light she walked down was warm, and then there stood before her. She looked peaceful and ethereal in this light. She smiled faintly at Tsunade.

"He'll be fine."

Tsunade knew she spoke of Naruto. "Why are you here?"

She frowned. "I have to wait for him here, he'll be coming soon." Crystal tears rolled down her cheeks. A small boy clung to her hand.

"I'm sorry."

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and smiled. "You should be on your way."

Tsunade felt herself pulled to another location, and she continued to wait with the boy for him. Even in death they would be together. Itachi turned around feeling her call his name, but she wasn't there. Her body laid covered under the tree infront of him. He rolled back the cloak and placed a small blood soaked bundle in Sakura's cold arms. He placed the cloak over both of them. Itachi sat there in pain. He ignored the rustling of leaves and arrival of large chakra.

"Aniki."

"Ototo."

Itachi made no other move to acknowledge him. He could hear the tightening of Sasuke's jaw and his grip on the katana. Sasuke began to walk towards Itachi.

"Are you enjoying my work?"

Itachi said nothing. Sasuke activated his own mangekyou sharingan.

"It's time."

Still Itachi did not respond. Sasuke quickly appeared right behind him. His katana went straight through Itachi's heart without incident. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why... Why didn't you move?"

Itachi's coughed up blood as blood moved out of his wound.

"I'm tired, Sasuke."  
His eyes widened again. How long had it been since he heard Itachi use his name? It reminded him of the brother he admired, trusted, and... loved.

"There was only two things I ever really worried about." Itachi chuckled.

"Sakura's happiness?"

"No, she always made me make sure I knew that she was happy. I stopped thinking about it. I worried about being a bad father." Sasuke was getting too surprised, was this really Itachi? "Sakura kept assuring me though. She said if we could just get away from it all, then I could focus on being a dad. I wouldn't worry about pride or image, just about being a father." Itachi began to feel himself slipping away.

"The second thing," Sasuke whispered.

Itachi faintly smiled. "You."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Don't lie to me."

He darkly chuckled. "How well did you really know father, Sasuke?" Sasuke was confused. "Did you know father planned to use us as his killing tools?"

"You lie!"

"You really should know it. I don't care if you hate me forever and think he was a saint, but I need you to do something I should have finished." This caught Sasuke's attention. "The Akatsuki's purpose was the exact opposite of father's. Father wanted to kill no namers, only the ones that showed potential would live. However, if father had his way that Kyuubi you consider a brother and my wife, who became the best medic nin would have been killed."

Sasuke sank to his knees. "Hatred towards me would make you strong enough to overcome anything if I failed to change this world. Do you see it yet? The new dawn." Itachi coughed up more blood. He fell to his side. "I have to go now."

"Why?" Sasuke could feel the tears burning in the back of his eyes.

"She's waiting for me."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at his dying brother. Itachi's eyes faded to black and he took his last breath. His hand had found Sakura's one and clutched to it.

"Name the baby, Sasuke."

Itachi died as a tear ran down his brother's face.

"Aniki..."

Sasuke slightly turned to the rustling of leaves. He recognized the man as the one that they call leader; a handsome man with a dark frown.

"Come to keep me silent?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"What do you plan to do now that your goal has been finished?"

Sasuke looked at him with sadness. "I don't know yet."

He nodded his head. "Akatsuki would be honored to have you Sasuke, by Itachi's request."

"Aniki?"

Again he nodded. "Itachi expressed to me recently his concern of his death. I didn't think much of it until..."

"Until?"

"The child was due. Sakura-san had told me once she would never see her child grow up if we couldn't complete our goal in time. I tried, but the process of change takes longer than we anticipated, and with you all killing the only ones we have..."

"I understand, but right now..."

"I understand." He threw Sasuke Itachi's Akatsuki ring. "For when or if, you like to get in touch." He disappeared after that.

"Well?"

Naruto appeared from the dark bushes. "I'm with you all the way no matter what, you know that."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto before disappearing with the bodies of his family. Naruto walked back to the village to handle crisis control. He would be filling in his Hokage shoes early just like Sakura had predicted. A hard working and strong leader Naruto became over the next year. Sasuke backed him up no matter what, even when Naruto finally got married. Naruto was there for Sasuke's as well.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Tsuki-chan."

She turned to Naruto. His smile as bright as the sun.

"Why is the bride so distressed?"

"I can't find Sasuke-kun!" She cried near tears.

Naruto smiled sadly at her and Tsuki wondered why.

"I'll go retrieve him for you."  
"Oh! Thank you Hokage-sama." Tsuki bowed with respect.

Laughing, Naruto threw his hands in front of him. "No need to call me that Tsuki-chan, we're family after all. Now for Sasuke."

Naruto disappeared and then reappeared a couple miles away in the Uchiha district. There he found Sasuke still in his wedding robes standing by a crystal lake and one Sakura tree. Three tombstones sat under the tree and a golden plate on the trunk, marking who it kept beneath its roots. Naruto walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"Praying to them for happiness?"

"Yeah..."

Then he appeared. "You called?"

"I made a decision."

He smiled. "I figured you would."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at him strange.

"A lot happens in this season." He tossed a scroll to them. "That's all you need." With that said he disappeared with a congatulations.

They opened the scroll and their eyes widened.

"This is..."

"Yeah..."

"Time consuming." They both said with a sigh.

Naruto laughed while scratching his head. "Well think Hinata and Tsuki-chan will forgive us?"

Sasuke nodded his head while closing the scroll. "If it means that those two can have a better life in the distant future, then yeah. This was the first time since her death that Tsuki has smiled."

"Hinata too." Naruto patted his back. "Your bride is looking for you." Naruto went back to the reception.

Sasuke turned back to the lake. He smiled. He had been right, a lot did happen during the cherry blossom season. She had been born during this season. She had met him, married him, given birth, and they both died during this season.

"Just like the petals."

Sasuke walked away but not before looking at the golden plate.

'Here lies Uchiha Itachi, his wife Uchiha-Haruno Sakura, and their son Uchiha Shinrin.'


	2. His Small Angel Delivered

Sorry about the late update. I was going to update my stories the 25th but I got really sick after the 23rd. I appreciate everyone who was patient. See you next month on the 25th hopefully. Give a shout out my birthday is next month on the 11th! Yay!

* * *

Young Uchiha Itachi, only the age of ten, ran out of the Uchiha estate. Even though he was only ten years old, he was already in his second year of medical school. Since he had today off, Itachi was quickly making his way to the one of the Uchiha owned hospitals. There his mother was the head of the cancer ward. His father ran other hospitals, but remained at that one, so to be near Mikoto. Who could blame Fugaku though? Even though everyone knew they were married, too many men still hit on her. Itachi had to repeatedly, secretly, beat them up, much to Mikoto's displeasure and Fugaku's approval.

Itachi stopped running when he saw a little girl in hospital pajamas sitting on a swing. She clutched tightly to the small bear in her arms. A hospital bracelet lay on her small wrist, telling her name and part of the hospital she was in. She had unusual pink hair and her green eyes looked so dull. Itachi guessed she was no older than his younger brother, Sasuke. Sasuke was currently six years old. Itachi slowly made his way to her. A small group of kids made their way to her first though.

"Eh? What are you doing here?" A young boy pointed. His two front teeth were missing.

"Ew! Why is your hair pink?" A young girl asked while pulling on her hair.

"Look at this!" The other boy sneered as he tore the bear out of her arms. He threw it in the mud. "Look at the poor baby."

"Hey!"

Everyone turned and ran when Itachi yelled. He quickly made it to her side. She stared blankly at the bear. Itachi picked it up and officially declared it ruined. The little girl stuck her hand out and Itachi gave it to her confused. She clutched it to herself once again; mud covering her pajamas. She walked past Itachi and out of the park. Itachi quickly caught up to her. He picked her up. Itachi turned the bracelet on her wrist. Her name read Haruno Sakura. Itachi's face grew grim reading where her room was.

"So then Sakura-chan, shall we get you back to where you're supposed to be?"

Itachi began to walk towards the hospital, Sakura still in his arms. He soon became agitated from Sakura's blank stare.

"What?"

"Name…" Her voice came out so soft Itachi almost missed it.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura turned from him and to the approaching hospital. She moved her body closer to Itachi, as if trying to escape the building. Itachi stopped walking and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like this place."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

Sakura put her head on his shoulder as he began to walk again. Itachi put a reassuring hand on her back. They entered through the automatic double doors at the E.R. entrance. It was busy as usual. He passed by the usual people and they all said hi to him. Itachi just nodded before taking the elevator to the seventh floor. Walking down the long hallway, he stopped at two automatic doors. Itachi hit the switch on the wall and it opened. They entered a very anxious cancer ward. He could hear the running of feet above him and shouting from below. He wondered what set this off. Itachi saw his mother rushing around in her white coat.

"Okaa-san!" He shouted over all the noise.

Mikoto turned and spotted her older son with a little pink-haired girl. Mikoto walked to the nurse's station, picked up the phone receiver, pushed down a button, and spoke into it.

"We found her."

Itachi heard all movement finally quiet down. Mikoto put the receiver back down and made her way over to them. Standing hands on hips and giving Sakura a stern look, Mikoto spoke to her.

"You young lady have caused an uproar, not to mention giving your parents a heart attack."

"Sakura!"

Itachi turned to see an older woman about his mother's age coming over with his father. Both of them looked really worried. Sakura looked a lot like her mother, but her mother had blue vibrant eyes. They showed so much more life than her daughter's. However, Haruno-san's eyes had a deep sadness. She then took notice of her dirty daughter and bear.

"Come here sweetie." She outstretched her arms to take her from Itachi.

Sakura instantly shot back and snuggled deeper into Itachi's arms.

"What's wrong Saku-chan?" Mikoto inquired.

Sakura buried her head into Itachi's neck. Itachi could feel himself blush. His father began to snicker at his son's embarrassment.

"It's not funny otou-san!" Itachi patted Sakura's back. "It's okay Sakura-chan. Why don't you allow them to get you clean?"

"You'll come back?"

"Yeah," Itachi smiled, "I'll come back."

Itachi gently gave her to her mother. Itachi handed Sakura's bear to his mother. Mikoto carefully looked it over.

"Aw, Saku-chan how did Boo-Bear get so dirty?"

Sakura looked at Mikoto for a full minute before turning and resting her head on her mother's shoulder. The females turned and walked into a nearby room. Itachi and Fugaku followed but waited outside. He saw the nametag with her name displayed on it. They looked through the window and watched the two older women try to get Sakura to smile. Sakura just kept staring not once cracking a smile.

"How long has she been here?"

"Just a couple weeks."

"Cancer huh?"

Fugaku looked at his son. "Yeah…"

"She doesn't talk much."

"Actually you're the first person she's talked to in three years."

Itachi turned to Fugaku in astonishment. "You're kidding."

"No." Fugaku shook his head. "Your okaa-san thinks something bad must have happened."

"Where's her father?"

"Business trip in France."

They stood in silence. Mikoto came back from the bathroom with the clean Boo-Bear. However, the mud stained his coat and he looked pretty bad. Haruno-san looked so sad at the bear. Sakura took it back and just put it on the hospital table. Now in her new pajamas, she tucked herself underneath the hospital sheets. The dull look never left Sakura's eyes. Itachi's hand subconsciously tightened into a ball. Fugaku noticed it.

"So, you must like Saku-chan a lot?"

"What?" Itachi looked at his father in astonishment. "What are you talking about? She's just another girl with cancer." He turned back to look at Sakura. "Just another girl…"

Fugaku smiled at his son with a knowing look, before going back to watching his wife. Mikoto was trying to get an uninterested Sakura to play with her. Fugaku patted his son on the back.

"Come on, I have a surgery you can scrub in on."

"Really?" He asked not prying his eyes off Sakura. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Sure. You're just observing."

"Okay…" Itachi looked away and followed his father down the hall.

Itachi became extra busy after that. He was working extra hard at medical school to prove himself. Rumor was he only got there at his age because of his Uchiha lineage and parents' influence. When he wasn't studying, Itachi was scrubbing in on his parents' surgeries. He couldn't help that he did have an advantage over the other students, not as if he really needed it though. Itachi was working himself into the ground though, which led to this. Mikoto, Itachi, and his brother, Sasuke, were all dressed in their coats while out window-shopping. Mikoto wanted to get a new kimono for the Sakura viewing tonight with the whole family. Itachi rolled his eyes; it was torture in his opinion. Even as young as Sasuke is, he known to try to get away too.

"Nii-chan?" Sasuke whispered so Mikoto couldn't hear them.

Itachi knelt down to Sasuke's height level. "Yeah?"

"If cousin Akihiro starts something again…"

"Hit him as hard as possible. I got you covered."

"Thanks!" Sasuke ran back to his mother's side.

Itachi smiled at his really happy family. However, somewhere inside him, he felt like it hadn't been like this before. The very thought troubled him. Itachi stood back up, patting away any dirt that might have gotten on him. Itachi turned to look inside the store he was in front of. The display had fluffy white stuffed bunnies standing with their arms supporting a sign telling you to come on in. It reminded him of a little girl who probably wouldn't be able to see her namesake this year. Itachi felt a little sad at the thought. He just hoped she didn't take after the very object she was name after.

"Itachi, let's go!"

"Coming Okaa-san!"

This is exactly why he hated these family get-togethers. His aunts and uncles were drunk; one of them was arguing medical terms with his father. His mother was running back and forth being the best hostess ever. His cousins were all talking obnoxiously, and two of them in particular were picking on Sasuke. Their mother was too busy dealing with the drunks to defend Sasuke. Itachi caught his father's displeased glare directed at the bullies. He didn't have enough time to say anything when Sasuke hit his cousin so hard, Itachi heard it break. Quickly grabbing his brother before one of the adults could, he ran part his laughing father with a very stunned Sasuke into the main house. Sasuke soon recovered his composure.

"Ne, ne, Aniki, did you see?" Sasuke asked a very wide smiling boy, currently giving his older brother a peace sign.

Itachi couldn't help but smile back at the very proud boy.

"Sasuke!"

The boy instantly hid behind Itachi as their father and uncle came their way. Sasuke cowered even more seeing Fugaku's angry look.

"Apologize to your uncle now, young man!"

Sasuke looked up at Itachi who looked passively at his drunken uncle.

"I don't see him at the fault at all. If I were him, I would have hit him harder."

"Why you little…"

Fugaku held his brother back. Itachi patted Sasuke on the back for reassurance. They both smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry for being stronger than your son."

Fugaku and Itachi laughed. Mikoto came in and Sasuke went to her. Walking hand in hand, mother and son went back out. Fugaku followed close behind with a kicking and yelling adult. Itachi shook his head in shame. He couldn't believe he shared genes with his extended family. Itachi went to the front door. Putting on his shoes and coat, Itachi headed out the door with a bag in his hand.

The little girl who he went to visit woke up feeling as if someone had been in her room. Sakura was so used to nurses and doctors coming in at all hours of the night, that she learned to sleep through it, but tonight, the presence that entered her room woke her immediately. She was able to make out a much smaller frame of someone than she was used to. Most people would be smart and press the nurse aid button, but Sakura felt like she could trust this person. Itachi stepped into the moonlight so Sakura could see him. She looked blankly at him before flopping back down and closing her eyes. The sounds of objects being taken out of a bag caught her attention. When she opened her eyes, something inside her small heart began to unlock and unravel. This gesture made by Uchiha Itachi, boy cold to everyone but his immediate family would lay an everlasting mark on this poor girl for the rest of her life. There on her hospital table was a crystal vase with a branch of newly bloomed Sakuras and a white bunny with a customized ear. The one ear that was bent had a pink petal at its end, obviously marking whom it belonged to.

"Bunny?" She whispered while pointing at it with her index finger.

Itachi quietly pulled a chair up beside the bed. "Hai, it's for you. Okaa-san told me yesterday was your birthday, and your bear was a present from your dad." Itachi looked over at the bear across the room. Mikoto had told him Sakura had tried to throw it away, apparently whenever someone mentioned her father, Sakura would go rigid. "So I thought you would appreciate it since your bear is dirty."

"He scares me."

"The bear?"

Sakura tugged the blanket tighter to herself. She pointed to the vase.

"Ah, I thought you'd like to see what you were named after. Have you ever seen the before?"

Sakura shook her head no had she gently touched a pink petal. Sakura gingerly picked up the bunny. She hugged it tightly.

"Thank you."

It came out so low and soft Itachi almost missed it. He gently placed his hand on her head. Sakura broke down crying. Itachi was unsure what to do at first, but he soon took the small girl into his arms and held her tightly. He realized God must have sent him this angel to guide him. Itachi now knew what type of doctor he wanted to aspire to.

* * *

Review Reply:

**AzureHearts**: _No! NO! This is a totally different story! I didn't mean to make you cry... LOL! It's okay to kill them? AHAHA! But no totally different story. Thanks for reviewing and I appreciate that you like my stories._

**Chica de la Luna Fantasma**: _Thank you for reviewing._

**datenshi**: _Well thank you._  
Anime: Delusioned.  
_Anime?_  
Anime: Yeah?  
_Go and die! (attacks Anime)_  
Anime: (screams)  
Manga: (sighs) Authoress would like to thank you for reviewing.

**Heartless Ghost**: _(snickers) Thank you._  
Anime: (scoffs)  
Manga: Whatever...  
_So mean. You're the first reviewer for this story! Yay! Thank you so much for like this story._

**masaaki**: _Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review._

**ohtorikyoya**: _(pats back) Sorry..._  
Anime: ...  
Manga: ...  
_I didn't mean to make you cry._  
Anime: (stares at Authoress)  
Manga: (stares at Authoress)  
_I DIDN'T MEAN TO!_  
Anime: Sure. (walks off)  
Manga: Whatever. (goes the other way)  
_But... (sighs) Thanks for reviewing. Didn't mean to make you cry._

**Riiiceballe**: _First thing. LOL! I almost fell out of my chair in laughter. With everything that has been going on, reading this again was good._  
Anime: You're just sensitive.  
_(attacks Anime)_  
Manga: Super, I'd leave Authoress alone Anime.  
Anime: You could have said that earlier. (runs away screaming)  
_(coughs) Okay. Thanks for the review._

**Sakura and Itachi Forever/ ItaSaku BanKag**: _Get what? And why is your name Sakura and Itachi Forever and ItaSaku BanKag? It's confusing!_

**ShiokuXRose**: (_pats back) Another one! Seriously? I didn't mean to make you cry!_  
Anime: (stares at Authoress) You're a bad person.  
Manga: (stares at Authoress) You're a horrible writer.  
_... I said sorry! Thanks for reviewing._

**Siy**: _Did you blush? LOL! Sorry I'm having fun at your expense._  
Anime: Is it because of that flamer?  
_I enjoy a laugh every once in awhile, believe it or not._  
Manga: (scoffs) Whatever...  
_Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**XUchihaSakuraX**: _You amuse me to no end. Thanks for the review. Hope you weren't bored when reading this. I can only amuse you for so long._


	3. Heartbreaking Separation

Itachi ran down the familiar white halls. Nearing his destination, Itachi stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He neared a certain door and straightened his clothes and hair. Itachi walked into the room without pause. Sakura was sitting up in bed, reading a magazine. She looked bored and Itachi smirked.

"Didn't I tell you not to rush over here?"

Itachi just smiled as he sat on the bed next to her. Sakura threw the magazine aside clearly not caring for it. Itachi tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her cheek. It was their usual greeting.

"So Cherry Blossom, how was your day so far?"

He chuckled and poked her puffed out cheeks.

"I don't like that nickname."

"I do."

"Hmph." Sakura snubbed Itachi.

Itachi began to tickle her. Sakura's laughter vibrated off the walls. They stopped when they heard a cough break them up. Sakura instantly became quiet and Itachi knew why. He hated that she was still closed off from everyone, but in a way, he loved the fact that she only responded to him. Both of their mothers walked into the room. Sakura's mother carried with her a bag of apples. She set to work to peeling one as Mikoto wrote in Sakura's chart. Itachi looked to the side table and saw the bunny he bought her sitting in perfect condition. The vase sat empty. He patted her head.

"I'll be sure to bring you another branch this year."

Sakura nodded her head.

"You might not need to."

They looked at Mikoto curious.

"You've beaten the cancer. You'll probably be able to leave the hospital by then."

Sakura couldn't contain her joy. She smiled broadly and it warmed Itachi's heart. Sakura's mother handed her a plate of peeled and cut apples.

"Guess what sweetheart? Since you'll be able to leave, your father is coming. Isn't that great?"

Sakura's smile instantly faded and her face got a blank stare. Itachi noticed the blood drain from her face, but neither parent noticed because they were busy talking plans of what Sakura can do. Itachi took her hand and Sakura's grip became so strong that her knuckles turned white. Itachi realized that he had never met Sakura's father. He never once came in the six years Sakura fought her cancer. He realized he had alot of bitterness towards the man, and it rose seeing the terror it invoked in Sakura.

"We're going down for tea. We'll be back later."

As both women left, Sakura clutched to Itachi's body tightly. He rubbed her head in a soothing manner, but her body wouldn't stop shaking. Sakura never once told him why her father scared her to the reason she stopped talking. It hurt him that she didn't trust him. He shook the thought out of his head. No, he just never asked her. If it was enough to cause her this much pain, he was afraid to open that wound even more.

* * *

"I like these tea breaks." Mrs. Haruno commented.

Mikoto nodded her head in agreement before taking a sip from her cup.

"I hope I won't have to give them up."

"We could always go to a cafe." Mikoto suggested seeing the blank look in her friend's eyes.

"Maybe, the truth is I don't know what my next course of action will be."

"What do you mean? Your husband will be here soon and you three will live happily..."

Mrs. Haruno broke into silent tears and Mikoto realized that this silent secret that she had been carrying to six years was finally weighing its toll on her poor heart. Mikoto reached over and held her hand.

"Do you want me to get Fugaku?"

"Yes," She sniffled the tears back. "I have a confession to make to the two of you." She covered her face in shame. "Forgive me Mi-chan."

Mikoto's heart broke.

* * *

"Better?"

Sakura nodded her head in response. Itachi smiled when she smiled at him.

"You know Sakura, our anniversary and your birthday are today. You're twelve now."

"And you'll be passing your internship soon too."

Itachi smiled. "Yeah, but to tell you the truth that is outweighed to you."

Sakura giggled. "You're such a romantic Ita-kun!"

Itachi laughed. "Only when it comes to you Saku-chan."

This comment was very true, and Sakura knew it. Itachi was handsome for sixteen and he was wanted by many women, young and older. Many times, Itachi had been pulled from her side because he would be paged away. Most of them came out to be false, made by the patient just to get him to spend time with them. Itachi bore it all with good humor, but later he would collapse into Sakura's arms and lay in her lap. Sakura knew it took a lot out of him to bear with it. Then there were times, when rich females came in and would tag along like little puppy dogs. Whenever they did, Sakura tried with great earnest not to kill them. Especially when Itachi wasn't looking, they would be rude. One instant led to just that too. Sakura had jumped a woman and punched until Itachi pulled her off. She made the mistake of commenting Itachi only stayed because he pitied her. Sakura usually wouldn't have reacted but that day, Mikoto had probed her full of needles and she was already irritated enough. So when the woman kept talking about how much Itachi didn't really like her, Sakura socked her hard. Itachi came in five seconds later and pulled her off. Setting her down he checked Sakura's hand for damage ignoring the bleeding woman on the floor. Itachi then forbid anyone entering Sakura's room without his permission, which no one argued since they were afraid to anger him anymore. Unknown to her, when Itachi gave this order, his eyes had bled red. None of it mattered anymore though, because Itachi's internship was ending and Sakura was leaving the hospital.

"So anyways, I have something for you." Itachi noticed her unpleased expression. "What's wrong? Don't want it?" He taunted.

Sakura immediately snapped out of it and shook her head no. She instantly wrapped her arms around him. "No! I want it!"

Itachi laughed while patting her head. "Will do. What were you thinking about?" He inquired while rummaging through his bag for her presents.

"I was thinking of that woman I hit."

Itachi immediately stopped and burst out laughing. Remembering that instant always made him laugh. He looked at Sakura who currently was slightly red because he had told her it was cute for her to get so jealous.

"For the record, I wasn't the one jealous. I just didn't like the fact she was trying to make me insecure about your feelings for me."

"I know." Itachi gently caressed her cheek. He then sighed. "I can't wait until you're older."

Sakura blushed a deep red. She knew what he was implying. "Itachi! You pervert!"

"Sakura..." Itachi looked genuinely hurt. "Don't you want to be with me forever?"

"I already answered that."

Itachi whispered in her ear. "Do it again, darling."

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to fight the blush. "Yes, I want to be with you forever. Even in our next lifetimes."

Itachi smiled and gave her the first box. Sakura opened her eyes and stared down at the velvet box. The blush deepened and she looked at him unsure. Itachi looked away with a slight blush himself. Sakura slowly opened the box to a simple diamond ring adjoined with emeralds.

"Promise ring?"

"Yeah, it's a bit big for you now, but that's what this is for." Itachi handed her another velvet box. "It took quite a lot of time to figure out what I wanted for you. You always said simple was best you know?"

"I know. I like it. Platinum?"

"Yeah, would you preferred something else?"

"No." Sakura opened the second box to find a simple platinum chain.

Itachi took both items. He slipped the ring on the chain and connected it around her neck. He kissed the ring then her forehead. Sakura smiled happily at him and he returned it.

"Just one thing though."

"What is it? The world?" Itachi faked an evil laugh. Seeing Sakura's unpleased expression, he stopped.

"Baka. Just make sure you put it on my finger yourself when I'm older."

Itachi smiled. "I promise. Happy Birthday Sakura."

"Happy Anniversay Itachi." Sakura then lightly kissed Itachi. Their first one. When they parted, both of them were blushing deep red. "Present..."

"Thank you..."

* * *

"Aw... Did you see Fugaku-kun? Did you?"

"My Sakura-chan is so kawaii."

Mikoto was currently shaking her dumbfounded husband as both women gushed at the cute moment that they had caught. Itachi and Sakura held hands while they sat content with their companionship not noticing the eavesdropping adults. Fugaku began to scratch his chin.

"What is it?" Mikoto inquired her husband.

Mrs. Haruno looked over to see Fugaku's deep expression.

"I was just thinking how beautiful Sakura-chan will be in her wedding dress."

All three adults became extremely quiet for the next few minutes.

"Kawaii!" They all shouted finally catching the two room companions attentions.

"What are you three doing?" Itachi asked, knowing full well that they were probably spying. "Bakas." He mumbled while the three were tripping over themselves for an excuse.

Sakura giggled at the scene. Everyone stopped hearing it. Itachi smiled gently, maybe this would open her heart just a little. Sakura instantly stopped and a dark expression shocked all of them. Sakura tucked the ring into her shirt and Itachi wondered why. For some reason, the whole floor instantly became quiet and the sound of shoes clicking on the floor was the only thing heard.

"Otou-san."

The one word and the fact that Sakura spoke in front of them shocked everyone. Mrs. Haruno turned to see her husband coming down the hall. Mikoto and Fugaku instantly noticed her go rigid. Now they knew why, and Fugaku was fully prepared to react if needed. Mr. Haruno stopped in front of the adults and bowed to the Uchiha couple respectively. A bodyguard stood at either side of him. Itachi had now stood in front of Sakura in a protective position. Mr. Haruno walked past them and into the room. He instantly noticed Itachi's impassive look. He stood in front of his daughter like a guardian.

"I believe you're Uchiha Itachi, correct?" He bowed with respect. "I hear you're quite the prodigy."

"I'm no prodigy. I just know what I want and strive for it."

"A well-driven young man."

Just then the intercom came on."Paging Uchiha Itachi-sensei. Paging Uchiha Itachi-sensei to the neuro ward." The intercom went off after that.

Itachi sighed in exasperation. "I told them not to page me on my breaks." He turned to Sakura and patted her head. Mr. Haruno did not looked pleased with the affection Itachi was giving her. "I have to go for a bit. I'll be back then." Itachi left ignoring the glaring man. Itachi stopped in front of his mother. "I leave her to you."

"I understand."

"Wait." Fugaku commented. "I'll go with you. I have a patient I need to look on."

The Uchiha men left together. The women were left behind with Haruno and his bodyguards. Mr. Haruno noted Sakura's forlorn look after Itachi left. Her eyes looked out the side window wishing to see his form come back. He decided the situation needed dealt with immediately.

* * *

It was late by the time Itachi decided to head home. His parents left hours ago, but Itachi always stayed until Sakura fell asleep. She stayed up later because of her father's arrival and seemed on edge to sleep. Upon exiting the hospital, he pulled his coat tighter as the air was still cold. He jingled his keys out of his pocket. Itachi stopped upon sensing someone else in the parking lot. He turned to see Mr. Haruno and two new bodyguards beside him. Itachi ignored him again and looked over his bike for any tampering.

"Tell me your relation to my daughter."

"Why should I?" Itachi asked while going around to check the other side.

"I want you to stay away from her."

Itachi stood sighing. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He straddled his bike and inserting the key. He began to move the straps to put on the helmet.

"Why not?"

Itachi slipped the helmet on and snapped the strap together. Itachi pulled his gloves on as well now. "She's my most precious person." He flipped the visor down and was about to turn the key when Mr. Haruno warned him.

"You need to stay away from her or else."

Itachi noticed Mr. Haruno's angry glare. He flipped the visor open and Itachi's eyes bled red. He saw with humor all three men step back and gulp. "That decision is up to Sakura, and even if she told me to stay away, I wouldn't." He flipped the visor back closed and turned the key and kick started the ignition. Itachi sped off after that. He didn't notice Mr. Haruno's sinister smirk.

* * *

Itachi was going at the normal pace. He learned not to overdo it since his accident. It had almost cost him his chance at being a doctor, but that wasn't the reason he took caution now. When Sakura found out he was in surgery, she cried and nearly died. Itachi woke up seeing Sakura at his side asleep and a scary pale. Mikoto had told him that Sakura wouldn't go back to her own room until he woke up. He had been out a full week. Sakura hadn't eaten much and barely slept. Sakura battled for her life and nearly lost. Itachi never wanted to experience that. He sped up a bit seeing him slowing down. He saw the mansion just up ahead. The gate was open and he went past it. Going up the long drive, he saw Sasuke, Naruto and Neji in the yard lighting some leftover fireworks, entertaining everyone else. The rest of Sasuke's friend and his own were sitting watching the three boys. They started laughing when they started shooting them at each other. His parents sat at a nearby table sipping tea. They all turned hearing his bike coming. Itachi pulled on the brake but the bike refused to slow. That's when Itachi knew he missed to check the brakes. Itachi didn't suspect anything because he made good time with all the lights on the way home. Mikoto became worried when the bike didn't slow like it usually did. Her suspiscions were confirmed when she saw Itachi tilt the bike to it's side trying to get the friction to slow it down. It hit a bump sending Itachi flipped and the bike spiralling out of control. Itachi tried to protect his head when he saw the bike coming his way. The bike flipped over him and landed with a loud thud. Fugaku and Mikoto felt their hearts finally start pumping blood again. Sasuke and Deidara were the first to Itachi's side. They both help him up and steady him. Itachi took the helmet off and threw it down in anger. His eyes had once gain bled red.

"That bastard!"

"Was it Haruno?" Fugaku questioned very serious.

"I think so." Itachi nodded his head.

Mikoto began to shake violently. "Is she in danger then?"

Fugaku steadied his wife. "I don't think he would hurt his wife. Image is everything to him."

Mikoto calmed down and smiled at her husband. Itachi didn't looked convinced though. Itachi started into the house after saying thanks to Sasori who offered to fix his bike. Sasori was a whiz at fixing anything, but was unbeatable when it came to making dolls. A weird hobby but Sasori kicked ass at it. Fugaku pulled his son into his office before anyone saw them.

"Yeah what's up?"

Fugaku rubbed the bridge of his nose while sitting behind his desk. "I don't need to tell you not to say anything to your okaa-sama."

"Ah, I know. You also won't tell Sakura."

Fugaku rubbed his chin and looked a bit unsatisfied. Itachi glared, his eyes still red.

"Okay, I just thought it would be fun."

"Fun? I don't think it's fun trying to get her to stop crying. She cries so much I'm afraid she's going to die of dehydration." Itachi sighed just remembering it.

Fugaku laughed. He saw the red begin to fade as Itachi continued to think of Sakura. Fugaku knew that Sakura was his trigger. Sasuke would have one eventually too, just like Mikoto was his.

"Do you think he would hurt Mama Haruno?"

Fugaku became very serious. "Sit."

Itachi sat as he was told.

"Did Sakura ever tell you the reason she stopped speaking?"

He shook his head no.

"Do you remember how old Sakura was when they first found out she had cancer?"

"She was three, the same age she stopped talking."

"Her mother told us how she found out Sakura had cancer. Sakura's grandfather on her mother's side came to visit them in France. He was the one who gave Sakura her bear." Itachi nodded his head remembering Boo Bear, who sat next to her bunny. "Well, Sakura had found them yelling and fighting at the top of the stairs. Sakura tried to stop her father, remembering her mother telling her that her grandfather had a bad heart. Mika-chan came out of the bedroom when she saw it happening. Her father began to suffer a heartattack and that's when he hit Sakura and she fell down the stairs. Sakura's grandfather died before the ambulance arrived and Sakura's was rushed into immediate surgery. During recovery, she was taking longer, so the doctors did more tests. That's when they discovered the cancer. You know the rest of how Sakura came here eventually."

Itachi felt his heart take a huge lurch. He now knew Sakura's pain. The hidden darkness that was growing behind those always changing eyes. The veil that was hiding something so dark that it would shivers down his spine when Sakura allowed him a glimpse of it. He now knew where her trust issues came from. A mother that must have sided with her husband must have made abadonment issues. The reason Sakura didn't talk to her mother wasn't because she was angry at her, just felt abandoned. Itachi now knew he could never leave the side of that child, or she would die. The very thought made his blood run cold. Itachi didn't mind that she relied on him so heavily, he was actually glad that she did. She was the only one he minded relying on him that much. Itachi stood and began to leave the offic.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

"Wait!" Fugaku tossed him a set of keys. "Take your car since it's been in the garage and obviously not tampered with."

"Yeah..." Itachi left the room with a wave of a hand.

Fugaku continued to look at the now closed door. His head resting on his crossed hands. "Don't do something stupid Haruno, or Itachi will kill you."

* * *

Sakura closed her book with a snap and looked at the clock. It read past one in the morning. She turned to the door with a glare. There stood Itachi leaning on the door post just watching her. She easily became irritated with all his staring.

"What?" She snapped at him.

Itachi smirked while walking into the room to sit in the chair beside her bed. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You're one to talk. You're internship is almost over and here you are. Shouldn't you get rest because you're going to have to pull a 48 hour shift later today."

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "I can rest here. I sleep better when I'm with you."

"I know." Sakura looked to the side displeased.

Itachi chuckled. Even though she acted like him sleeping in the room all the time irritated her, he knew Sakura wouldn't have it any other way. "Guess I can't sleep here starting next week huh?"

Sakura turned back to him with a huge smile. "Nope! But we'll finally be able to do normal boyfriend-girlfriend things." Sakura blushed at that last part as did Itachi, but the smile they shared was worth it.

Itachi coughed trying to make the blush go down. "So what's the first thing you want to do?"

"Sakuras!"

Itachi laughed at Sakura's enthusiasm, but he couldn't blame her after all. Viewing the Sakuras was a thing that both of them have wanted to do together for a long time. However, every year, Mikoto said that Sakura's body wouldn't be able to take it. That would always be the end of the argument because Sakura's health meant more to Itachi than his own. Sakura stuck out her pinky and Itachi automatically knew what it was about. Itachi linked his pinky with hers and shook it.

"If you break our promise, I will literally make you swallow a thousand needles." Sakura threatened with a sweet smile.

Itachi began to sweat knowing Sakura would probably do it too. Itachi climbed into bed with Sakura. Covering them both up, he snuggled close to her. Sakura giggled when his fingers tickled her side. They went to sleep even with their pinkies still linked.

-.-

Sakura was humming to herself while working out some homework. She was grades ahead of her own class. Since all she had was time on her hands, she did a lot of studying and reading. Sakura was in a college area already, and Itachi was the most proud of her. Sakura sweatdropped and blushed at the thought. Itachi sometimes was like a parent or an older brother than her boyfriend. She finished her work and gave it to Mikoto who was writing in her chart. She smiled and took it. She wrote something on top of the paper and gave it to Sakura. Patting her on the head, Mikoto left the room as Itachi entered. Itachi immediately picked up the paper and looked quite pleased with the mark on top.

"Perfect score." Sakura just shook her head. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine. I'm going to leave soon, so I'm going to feel just fine." Sakura snickered. "I can't wait until I get out of here!" Sakura said while stretching.

"I can't wait until we can do..."

"Itachi! Hentai!"

Sakura began to hit Itachi with her pillow which followed with lots of laughter. Fugaku entered quite distressed. Mikoto came right after asking her husband what the matter was. Itachi caught Sakura from falling out of the bed. They both gave Fugaku their full intention. Fugaku came over to Sakura with a very sad expression.

"Saku-chan," Fugaku patted her head. "I'm afraid your mother was in an accident." Mikoto gasped and dropped her board, and Itachi looked at Sakura with worry. "She died on arrival."

Itachi then saw something behind her eyes shatter and her eyes went blank.

"Okaa-sama...?"

"Yes." Fugaku looked at her with worry.

"I... never... apologized..." Sakura began to struggle with breathing. Itachi instantly hit a switch on the board behind her bed and pulled out the air mask. He attached it to her face and rubbed her back with worry. Tears slipped passed her veil and Sakura clutched her chest in pain. The next thing that happened worried everyone on the floor that knew Sakura. She began to scream loudly. Screams that were wearing her throat raw. They didn't stop no matter what anyone tried to say or do. Sakura completely forgot that Itachi was beside her. It wasn't until that he ripped the mask off and kissed her, that the screams died off and Sakura fell asleep. The tears never stopped coming out.

* * *

A full week later, Sakura had not spoken to anyone, not even Itachi. Itachi came as usual and stayed every night, but Sakura didn't respond to even him. A void covered her eyes, and Itachi knew that she was trying to adjust to the fact that her mother was dead. He knew that Sakura one day wanted to tell her mother that she never once blamed her for what happened. At the time, Itachi didn't know what the event she was talking about. Now it made sense to him since his father had explained everything to him. Itachi came into the room to see Sakura sitting there just fingering the bed sheet. Itachi went over to the closet and pulled out an outfit in a black protective bag. He picked Sakura up and took her into the bathroom. He unzipped the bag and left the Sakura and the clothes in there. A nurse walked in and saw Itachi by the bathroom door so she didn't panic in trying to find Sakura.

"Hey, go in there and change her."

The nurse did as asked since no one defied an Uchiha's orders. Fifteen mintues later, the door opened and the nurse walked out very pleased. Behind her stood Sakura dressed in actually clothes. A spaghetti strap dress that stopped before it reached her knees. A red bow was the only accessory that went around the waist and tied in a flower bow in the back. Her long hair was tied up in a pony tail with a red ribbon and only a few wisps of hair framed her face. Itachi could clearly see the ring around her neck. He walked over with the red military jacket and slipped her arms in it. Itachi adjusted the jacket so it didn't look weird. She wore red silk stocking that went above her knees and black ankle boots.

"So cute..." Itachi commented but Sakura still didn't register anything. He tied a black ribbon on her arm and he took her hand. They began to walk out of the room when the nurse tried to stop him.

"Itachi-sama, Sakura-chan can not leave the hospital without Mikoto-sama's strict permission."

"Leave my mother to me." Itachi winked at the nurse, who ended up fainting. Itachi just stuck his tongue out in disgust as he walked out of the hospital with Sakura. Unknown to them, someone came in with a delivery for Sakura.

* * *

Itachi was out of his usual doctor scrubs, and in black dress pants and shirt. The couple top buttons were not buttoned so when Itachi got out of the car at the florist shop, every female in the area began to fawn over him. The males cursed Itachi for his overly hotness. He got a bouquet and left before anyone tore him to shreds. He put the roses in Sakura's lap and drove off the to the cemetary. Once there, Itachi exited the car and opened the door for Sakura. He waited for her to get out while buttoning the rest of his buttons, tying his tie, and pulling on his suit jacket. Seeing Sakura not budging, Itachi took her hand and she finally exited the car. They walked up the hill where a weeping willow tree sat and a single grave laid underneath it. Beside it was a ready to bloom Sakura tree. Sakura began to come around when she read the name on the grave, Haruno Mika. A single tear ran down her face as she finally noticed what was going on around her. Itachi was kneeled in front of the grave sending up a prayer. He had already lighted the incenses. Sakura looked at the dark pink rose bouquet in her arms. If she remembered correctly her mother had told her they symolized gratitude. Itachi finally finished praying and stood. He looked at Sakura and was shocked to see her finally out of it. Sakura approached the grave and offered the roses before going into her own prayer. Itachi smiled. Sakura finished and went into Itachi's arms.

"She's really gone."

"I know." Itachi petted her hair. "I'm sorry I can't make this pain leave you."

Sakura cried in his arms. "Just don't leave me too."

"Yeah. I promise."

Sakura's father put down the binoculars and drove off. He slammed the wheel in anger.

* * *

Upon reentering the hospital room, Itachi instantly went rigid when he saw his mother sitting there with the scariest face he ever witnessed. His father was at the window clearly trying not to blow a fuse. Sakura peeked around Itachi's body, and both adults instantly went gushing over her outfit.

"Sakura-chan, you're so cute." Fugaku commented.

"Sakura-chan, where did you get this?" Mikoto asked fingering the silky dress.

"Okaa-sama made it for me to wear when I leave the hospital."

Everyone went quiet but Sakura was smiling.

"Do I look that cute?"

Everyone nodded. Itachi was worried he was going to have a nosebleed when he first saw her in it. Itachi began to undo the tie and undo the buttons. Sakura blushed at the compliments and finally noticed how good Itachi looked. Mikoto glared at her son.

"Why are you stripping?"

"I hate ties."

"Are you trying to seduce our cute Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked while clutching to the chuckling girl.

"You better not be thinking of doing that with our cute girl." Fugaku threatened while he held his son up by the collar.

Itachi nervously chuckled. He couldn't deny he had those thoughts for the future, but he wasn't stupid enough to say them out loud when his father was going to kill him literally. Sakura took notice of the purple roses on the table. She fingering one of the petals.

"Protection?"

Everyone looked at Sakura.

"Who are they from?" She asked Mikoto.

Mikoto began to frown. "Your mother had it arranged to be sent to you right before you leave the hospital. You'll be able to leave tomorrow Sakura-chan."

"Where will I go?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"For now, you'll live at the Uchiha manor." Fugaku answered. "Mika-chan asked us to take you in for a bit while she handled somethings. We can't take full custody until Mika-chan's will is found."

Sakura nodded in understandment. Both adults left and Sakura once again attached herself to Itachi. He smirked down at her.

"What is it? Think I'm sexy."

Sakura hit him and he chuckled. "I'm going home with you."

"Yeah, I need to handle some things at the house tonight then I'll come get you in the morning, okay?"

Sakura nodded her head. She frowned. "What if Otou-sama tries to take me?"

"Don't worry." Itachi patted her head. "We already began to legally take custody of you. As far as the court is concerned, your father cannot take you, since Mama Mika signed a document stating that you'll be in our care for awhile."

Sakura hugged Itachi closer feeling as if something bad might happen.

* * *

It was late at the hospital and Mr. Haruno stood outside his daugther's room. He was talking to someone on the telephone.

"Are you sure they can't link the accident to us?"

"Yes sir. However, we'll still looking for the will."

"Do it before Uchiha-san does."

"Yes sir, but to ask me to kill you own wife," The man on the other side snickered. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Shut up Mujou. Just do as your told and no one will ever know it was us."

"How do you expect to keep it from your daughter?"

"I'll leave her to you. Just make sure she never finds out and if someone begins to hint at it to you, you take them out."

"Yes sir."

"Remember Mujou, I took you in and made you. I can also crush you." Haruno shut his phone and walked into Sakura's room.

* * *

The young man named as Mujou looked down at Haruno Mika's will. It stated that everything that belonged to the Haruno family would go to her only heir Sakura. Mujou tapped this made sense now. He knew Mika was planning to divorce her husband and take the Haruno company and give it to Sakura. Mujou remembered Mika's warm smile and a tear ran down his face. He clutched the picture of Mika and Sakura.

"Forgive me."

Mujou then took notice of the picture Mr. Haruno sent him. Uchiha Itachi hugged Sakura in the graveyard. He tapped the picture.

"So you're her guardian."

Mujou tossed everything in a steel box including the car parts taken from Mika's car. The parts that caused the accident. He closed the box and stood up with it. He exited the room and brought it to the bank teller.

"Will that be all Uchiha-sama?"

"Please call me Itachi." Mujou said while smiling. "Yes, that will be it." Mujou left the building confindent he left the appropriate bread crumbs for the real Uchiha Itachi to find. "Better do it before he kills her too." Mujou commented while placing his sunglasses on.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura! Look I passed my internship, I'm an official doctor." Itachi stated while walking into her room.

The framed certificate fell to the floor with a shatter. Mikoto, Fugaku, and Sasuke who had been behind him came racing forward hearing the crash. Sakura's hospital room was trashed. The sheets were thrown and drawers were flung open. The closet was empty. Sakura's personal items were missing, and the vase of purple roses were shattered on the ground. Itachi carefully picked them up. Fugaku quickly raced to the phone.

"Where is the patient in room 223?" Fugaku listened to the answer before cursing the man on the other line. "I thought I told you not to let anyone take her!"

"What happened?" Mikoto questioned seeing her husband shaking with rage.

Itachi looked at the ground unsure of his next move.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke called out.

Fugaku came over to his son. "He took her."

Itachi quickly looked up. "What?" Itachi ran out of the building.

"Itachi!" Mikoto called out.

"Let him go. He needs to see it for himself. Haruno took Sakura late last night. They could be anywhere by now."

Itachi jumped alot of steps on the way down. He had only counted eleven roses. He prayed that at least that one could protect her.

* * *

"So," Mujou began. "Where are we taking her?" He pointed to the unconscious girl in the back of the plane clutching to a stuffed bunny and one purple rose.

"Where else?" Haruno spat out while reading his paper.

"France huh?" Mujou said while scratching his head. He looked back at Sakura. 'Sorry Sakura. One day you'll be reunited with Itachi, and he'll protect you from this man.' Mujou thought as he turned back around.

-

* * *

Itachi slumped to the ground of his room. Haruno's plane had sent off long before he even made it to the hospital. Itachi stood and entered the room connected to his own. The room was perfectly decorated for a young girl. It was supposed to be Sakura's room. Today would have been the first day out. The first day she also would have been able to meet Sasuke. The first time she would have seen the Cherry Blossoms bloom in person. He looked at the crystal vase beside the bed and saw the Sakura branch in it. He walked over to it with a sad expression. An expression Sakura would never allow Itachi to keep on his face. He smiled thinking of her. He collapsed on the bed and just watched as one of the petals fell, just as one tear ran down the girl's face while she mumbled his name, but Itachi could no longer hear her.

* * *

** Review Reply:**

**Akatsuki's Haruno Sakura/Tenrai Metsuki Omoi-Sakura**: _...If you don't think that was stupid then I won't either. Anyways, by now you can probably tell right? If not, then I suggest you get help because it is. Sort of. They're just reincarnated like one or two times. Anyways, thanks for the review._  
Manga: Next timed don't be rude to them.  
_I wasn't._  
Anime: You were.  
_I hate you both. (sulks)_

**pinky101**: _I will. Thanks for taking the time to review._

**Riiiceballe**: _Wouldn't you choke on the tea if you're crying? (stares and takes cookies)_  
Anime: They liked it...  
Manga: Yeah...  
_WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?_  
Anime & Manga: Nothing.  
_...Hate you both. Thanks for reviewing._

**SweetAssassin**: _You mean like plot as in the story? Then yeah... Why? Should I not?_  
Manga: Yes.  
Anime: Definitely.  
_(glares) Not your choice. Anyways, thanks for the review._

**XUchihaSakuraX**: _Maybe you shouldn't type with just one hand._  
Anime: She ate us.  
Manga: Yeah...  
_... Anyways, you really need to find something to interest you because you are constantly bored and looking at your jumbled review I was like huh? Okay, thanks for taking your time to review anyways._


	4. The Unrecognizable Meeting

**YOU NEED TO READ THIS**: _Due to many people bothering me about the review reply section, I have decided to take it out indefinitely. If you wish to see your review replies you simply need to go to my profile, then click on my website link. There you will be transferred to the website I put up just for all of you. In there you will find your reply, a guestbook to sign, and poll you can take. Please visit sine I spent so much time on it and put blood and tears into that thing. It was a bit annoying but there you go. Also, check it out whenever I update in case I need to tell any of you something. Later, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi, walked through the front door of their paren'ts mansion. He yawned as he took off his shoes. At the young age of sixteen, he was a heartthrob just like his brother. His blood began to drain just thinking about all those fangirls. His already pale face was even more pale than usual. He had bad memories from the last time his fangirls attacked him. Naruto walked up from behind his best friend and inspected his rigid posture. He snickered knowing what he was thinking about. He gave that teasing smile to the man descending the stairs, who was currently reading the latest edition of the medical journal. He looked up and noticed Naruto's facial expression, then smirked knowing what he was grinning about. Sure enough, his brother had set himself up for another joking jab. 

"Ototo, is something bothering you? Perhaps something to do with your very estatic lovers?"

Naruto and Itachi both laughed when Sasuke's facial expression turned angry and he turned extremely red. Itachi took off his glasses remembering someone once telling him that he would look good in glasses. He smiled at the memory, but more about the girl. He tucked them safely into his shirt pocket as he saw his friends walk in behind the boys. Each of them took of their shoes, but theirs were neater than Naruto's. Itachi shook his head. You would think Naruto being here all the time he would learn some manners off of Sasuke. Itachi finished walking down the stairs.

"So what is it this time?" Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"Stupid teachers stuck me with the dobe again for another project."

Everyone laughed except Sasuke and Naruto.

"They probably figured that would be the only way Naruto-kun would earn an A, yeah?" Deidara said through his snickering.

"Kisame, you smell like fish again. You should consider taking a shower after leaving your resturaunt." Sasori said taking an obvious amount of space away from his friend.

"Kisame, use one of the bathrooms."

"Thanks Itachi."

"Oh, good you're all here."

The boys all turned to see the Uchiha mother coming up. In four years, Mikoto still looked the same as ever. This glorious beauty just did not age at all. Mikoto stopped and smiled at all of them. They all smiled back except for her sons, because they had become immune to her aura a long time ago.

"Kisame-san will you be joining us as well for dinner at your resturaunt."

Kisame nodded his head. "I'm not needed for the rest of the night."

"Excellent!" Mikoto clapped her hands in happiness. "Each of your parents will be there. We will also be joined by the Hyuugas and Neji-kun's friend Tenten."

"More like girlfriend, yeah?"

The boys snickered again, while Uchiha boys rolled their eyes.

"Oh and Sasuke dear?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at his mother's pet name. She was also using that cooing voice. "Please make sure you and Neji-kun don't bet on anything tonight. I know how you two love to have your friendly rivalry, but not tonight. Itachi dear..."

"No."

"But you didn't even hear my request yet."

"I start a seventy-two hour shift in an hour mother."

"Aw! Itachi dear!"

"Now mother, you know ever since I took over your job as head of cancer, you've had more time off. So no more complaining."

Itachi walked towards the kitchen hoping to stick something besides hosptial food into his stomach.

"I really wish your brother would stop working so much. I worry about his health."

"He'll be fine Okaa-san. After all he is Itachi."

"He's still human Sasuke dear."

"I know but he's trying to keep himself distracted from whoever she is."

Mikoto looked sadly at her son's retreating back.

"Come on dobe, I want to have this thing done this year."

"What was that Teme?"

"Now boys, calm down, yeah?"

"Shut up paper boy."

"You shut up doll boy, yeah?"

"Both of you be quiet."

"You don't talk fish man, yeah? You stink, yeah."

"All of you shut up!"

"Teme you're pmsing.

Mikoto followed her eldest son, allowing the other boys to continue friendly bicker, even though they were ready to attack each other.

* * *

"Hey!" 

Itachi turned to see his mother enter the kitchen. He put his head back into the fridge debating on what to eat. Nothing was really appealing. He felt his mother push him aside and begin to take various things out of the fridge. When she got into cook mode, Itachi knew not to mess with her. He sat at the bar counter and watched her work. Mikoto was a well-driven, but kind and laid back when need be. Sasuke took after their mother in that way. Sasuke had his goals set but when he needed a break, he knew how to take one. His father was becoming more like that too of late since Itachi was taking on more than just his mother's job. He was a fast rising doctor. The best in the country. He was currently in talk for the best in the world. However, Itachi preferred to keep a low profile, due to the fact that when she came back, she preferred quiet. He did too.

"Are you still thinking of her?"

"All the time."

"I'm sorry we haven't found anything."

"Okaa-sama, even with all the resources in the world, there are places in which that rats can hide that we will never find them in."

"Itachi dear..."

"I just pray that the rat doesn't crush the flower. Then I'll have to torture the rat."

Mikoto laughed at her son. Scary thing was, she knew he meant it. Itachi would probably kill him no matter what. Mikoto set warmed rice and miso soup in front of him. Mikoto also placed some onigiri she made earlier that day down. She went back to watch the tempura. Just then Fugaku came in, and greedily took one of the tempura shrimps that Mikoto had finished cooking. She slapped his hand as the two men shared a laugh.

"Those aren't for you Fugaku dear, those are you Itachi. We're going to dinner then."

"Yes, I know." Fugaku kissed her cheek. "And we're all going to tear each other apart.

Itachi laughed. Fugaku sat next to his son. He lightly patted his shoulder. Itachi stopped eating and knew automatically what that meant. His father's people had come up with nothing again. Itachi just shook his head and just stared at his food. His parents looked at their heart broken son sadly.

"I wish there was more we could do more for you Itachi."

"I know Otou-sama. Thank you though."

Itachi finished quickly eating looking at the time. He grabbed his jacket and quickly left the house grabbing his car keys instead of his bike keys.

"Will he be alright dear?"

"As soon as we find her. She's the key to everything."

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke got up early. It was usual for him but currently he needed to go somewhere. He dragged himself into the bathroom. He came out moments later refreshed. He dressed in casual clothes. He went down the stairs while attaching his watch. He ran into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, then began to leave. 

"Whoa fire, where are you off to?"

"Friend. Airport. Remember?"

Sasuke dashed out and Mikoto giggled when Sasuke nearly tripped. Itachi caught sight of his brother only seconds as he rushed passed and out the door. Itachi walked into the dining room and sat down.

"Where's he off to?"

"Remember when he went to France for the summer with the Uzumakis?" Mikoto questioned as Itachi's food was placed in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Well they made some friends there. Sasuke, Naruto-kun, Neji-kun, Tenten-chan, and Hinata-chan are going to pick them up. I believe that the two girls are transferring here."

"Really?"

Mikoto smiled and nodded her head.

"I can't wait to meet them."

"I guess." Itachi answered unenthused.

* * *

"Welcome to Japan Ms. Tanaka and Ms. Tenshi." 

"Thank you." Ms. Tanaka replied.

The one girl with emerald eyes wearing a black boucle cap that held up her hair. The other one work her black hair in a high ponytail and she had stunning blue eyes. The one known as Ms. Tanaka, with the blue eyes, wore a knee-length black shirt that waved a bit at the bottom. The waist had a large belt around it. She wore a long white skirt as well. She was a very feminine girl. Her friend, Ms. Tenshi, had her hair up in the hat so no one could see what it looked like. She wore grayish-green t-shirt that cut into a v-top. From the left shoulder to a slant was a small frill decoration the shirt. She wore baggy knee-length shorts and the only pockets were at the bottom with button tops. She wore a black metallic, sort of gothic belt. She was more tomboy than feminine.

"Sakura, why don't you dress more feminine."

Many onlookers turned to see the two girls. The more beautiful one spoke French.

"Tsuki, I don't need to look more girly. There is only one..."

Sakura was cut off by a loud voice yelling at them.

"Sakura-chan! Tsuki-chan!"

Both girls turned to Naruto running up to them. He went to hug Sakura, but she sidestepped and he hit the pavement face first. Everyone laughed except Sakura. Sasuke picked up Tsuki's luggage, who smiled politely at him. Tsuki was a year younger than Sasuke and everyone, but despite that, she was Sakura's one and only friend. Well now, she was closer to Sasuke and Naruto than Hinata, Tenten, and Neji. Tsuki made friends easily. However, Sakura was a bit apprehensive about meeting anyone. She talked only to Tsuki and barely talked to the two boys. Sasuke reached for Sakura's but she backed away from him. Clearly telling him she had it covered.

"Okay, so where are we off to ladies?"

"Hotel?" Tsuki questioned looking at Sakura.

"Coffee."

* * *

"Yes. I'll come right away to deal with it." Itachi hung up his cell phone at the local cafe. It was a bit far from the hospital, but Itachi chose it for a reason. He needed to escape the female staff. 

Speaking of female staff, Dr. Olivia Hanzo sat in the opposite chair to Itachi. He inwardly sighed. Itachi had been truly kind so far. He had kindly and lightly put down all of her advances. Some of them could border passed the line of sexual harrassment. Like last week when she tried to grope him in the elevator. The only one that had ever touched him there was Sakura and she did that on accident. She didn't realize that men have penuses, so when she grabbed it thinking it was something in his pocket, let's just say Sakura didn't talk to him for a very very long time. She even refused to look at him for six months. It took a lot of groveling and apologizing to get her to say one word after six months of torture.

"Hanzo Sensei, what brings you here?" Itachi asked while checking the text message that just came in.

'Please tell Okaa-sama that we won't be having dinner tonight due to the girls jet lag. Thanks, Uchiha Sasuke.'

Itachi shook his head. He didn't need to sign it. After all they both had the same last night. None the less, Itachi forwarded the text message to his mother's cell phone. It vibrated again and Itachi checked the inbox.

"Itachi Sensei...

"Uchiha. I don't allow anyone to call me Itachi except for my immediate family and my closest friends which are all men. So sadly to say you are not one."

'Yo Itachi! Our new friends are totally hot! Not hotter than Hinata-chan, because there is no one more lovely than my ahogaydsfh. Damn it! Your brother hit me.'

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Uchiha Sensei, I really think we should give it a try."

'Anyways, Tanaka-chan is totally taken by the teme, but Hikari-chan is super cute and super single. So andogagf. Nii-san that's enough. Later. - Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.'

Itachi hit the delete button then tucked his cell phone into the inner pocket of his jacket.

"So what do you say Uchiha Sensei."

Itachi placed some money onto the table. He grabbed the jacket on the back of his chair and walked out the cafe door. Dr. Hanzo quickly followed behind him. Sasuke and company walked through the door and up to the counter to get caffiene to go. Sakura turned around and felt like someone close to her had been here. She couldn't tell if it had been her or him. Sakura shook her head and turned back around as the lady handed Sakura her drink. She took out her money to realize it was still in French currency. Sasuke just put up his hand to say he had it. Sakura nodded her head and walked out. Itachi realized her forgot his pager. He smacked his forehead then hurried back in the cafe's direction. Sakura looked in the window by the cafe. It was an old bookstore. The others came out and noticed what Sakura was looking at. Sakura walked into the store. Everyone followed suit. As soon as the last person walked in, Itachi rounded the corner at a pace and went inside to look for his pager. He thanked the cashier for holding it for him and left. Fifteen minutes later, Sakura walked out with some literature. Sakura looked up from the book and turned in the direction Itachi had left feeling his prescence, but no one was there. She just shrugged her shoulders and started walking the other way.

* * *

Tsuki and Sakura were unpacking at the five star hotel that Tsuki's father got them reservations at for as long as they wanted. They were going to go apartment hunting if the place that Sakura was deciding on didn't work out. It was a nice suite but Tsuki knew Sakura was a very simple person. Her father placed himself in one of France's most expensive castles and Sakura preferred to stay at a small apartment that she paid for herself. That's how Tsuki and Sakura met. Tsuki's father is a prominent Japanese business man, but her mother was a French artist. They couldn't be more opposite, but they instantly fell in love when her mother accidently spilled paint all over him. He couldn't stop laughing about how much she fretted over everything, which is a trait that Tsuki had gotten. Sakura had a small apartment over a cafe and floral shop. Sakura worked both shops and helped Tsuki regularly. Tsuki loved that cafe and she loved fresh flowers. They bumped into each other a couple times at school. One day, Tsuki was struggling with homework at the cafe. Sakura sat down and began to step by step work everything out. She left it for Tsuki to decipher on her own. After that, Tsuki bugged her relentlessly but Sakura never said or did anything that discouraged her. Eventually she won her trust and they became fast friends. Sakura didn't talk for the longest of time but Tsuki knew how to tell what Sakura was saying just from body language. 

"Tsuki."

Said girl snapped out of it and looked at Sakura. She held up fresh clothes which Tsuki took as she was going to shower. Tsuki nodded her head and she continued to unpack. Sakura shook her head. The rest of their stuff would be sent to the hotel in a day or two. The hotel promised to hold everything until they moved into their place. Tsuki was comfortable enough in Japan yet. So she wanted to stay with Sakura. Also, because she knew Sakura would become lonely. After becoming friends, Tsuki moved into Sakura's small apartment. Sakura didn't invite her, she invited herself. Sakura just stared at her for the longest time before going downstairs for work. Tsuki heard the shower start as she finished putting clothe away. Her cell phone rang and she checked it. Sasuke had texted her.

'Let me know when you're all rested up. We'll hang out together. Also, don't forget tomorrow is the start of school for you two. Make sure you get up in time.'

Tsuki smiled at her phone just thinking of Sasuke. Her face began to redden and she squealed in happiness. She plopped herself onto the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura came out drying her hair. She almost fell asleep in the tub. Sakura turned to see Tsuki already completely out of it. Sakura shook her head realizing Tsuki didn't even change into pajamas. She left the towel on her head while pulling out Tsuki's pajamas. She changed Tsuki's pajamas then tucked her in seeing the air conditioner on to a low temperature. Sakura sat on her own bed and opened her one bag. Sakura got a sad look in her eye as she gazed at the item in her bag. Tsuki's mumbling made her put it away. Sakura finished drying her hair, then tossed the towel onto the chair. She then tucked herself into the bed. That night for some reason, she dreamed of a man she had never seen before but felt like she knew somehow. 

"Itachi...?"

* * *

Itachi walked into the mansion during another one of his breaks. His seventy-two hour shift would be up in twenty-four more hours. Itachi wanted to change clothes and escape the ever annoying Dr. Hanzo. Itachi passed by the living room to see the boys all up and playing video games. Hinata and Tenten slept on the nearby couches. He knocked lightly as not to wake the girls. The boys paused in their games and looked at the now arrived Itachi. Sasuke tilted his head to the side. 

"What's up?" Naruto nearly shouted.

Itachi put his finger up in silent motion. The boys covered Naruto's mouth. Itachi jerked his head to the sides to indicate look. The boys did and finally noticed the tired and sleeping girls.

"Set up some rooms Ototo." Itachi whispered. He then left and walked up into his room. Tossing his clothes off and into the corner, one piece of clothe caught onto a picture frame and Itachi didn't know until he heard the crash. He quickly exited the closet, frightened that the picture had been ruined. Itachi quickly rushed over and cursed the shirt and his carelessness. He moved the shattered glass carefully and saw the picture untouched. He let out a breath he had been holding onto. Inside the picture was a young pink haired girl who was looking displeased as Mikoto and her mother put her hair in high pigtails. He remembered Sakura desperately wanting to take them out, but he stopped her by saying how happy they looked to see her so cute. Sakura never did argue with people who were smiling for something she could do for them. Sakura learned quickly that pleasing people was a good feeling, but sometimes Sakura pushed herself to please someone. Itachi gently stroked the picture before safely tucking it into his bag to get the frame replaced. He went back into his closet to finish dressing.

"Sakura."

* * *

Sakura woke up to the smell of breakfast. She left the warmth of the bed and exited the suite's bedroom. Tsuki was happily dressed in her school uniform and was setting out the breakfast. She turned sensing Sakura who was leaning in the doorway. 

"You should get dressed."

Sakura just went back in and into the bathroom. She shed her pajamas and put her uniform on. She buttoned every one on her blouse but the top two. She buttoned the vest. She tucked her hair into the short black wig and walked out with her tie, uniform jacket, and a pair of glasses. Sakura sat across from Tsuki at the breakfast table. Just then a knock came and Sakura got up. Tsuki was going to but Sakura held up her hand to tell her she got it. She opened the door to Sasuke and he nearly fell over in shock.

"Sakura?!"

"Come on in Sasuke!"

Sakura walked back into the suite and sat back down. Tsuki passed her food and Sakura accepted. They both prayed and began to eat. Sasuke finally decided to leave the hallway and come back in.

"What happened to your hair Sakura?"

"It's a wig Sasuke." Tsuki pointed to the seat.

Sasuke sat down still staring at the wig.

"Tea or coffee."

"Coffee please."

"Oh not you Sasuke, I meant Sakura. You always have coffee."

Sasuke looked at Tsuki who already prepared the coffee just how he liked it. One time and she remembered. Sasuke smiled at Tsuki who smiled in return.

"Tea please."

Tsuki nodded then poured tea and dropped a sugar cube into her cup.

"What's with the wig?"

"I thought it would be best since Sakura's hair is a recognizable color. If her father comes looking for her, he wouldn't even recognize her."

Sakura heard her cellphone ring and stood to get it in the room. Once Tsuki heard the click of the door, she turned to Sasuke seriously."

"I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Just yesterday, before we got on the plane I noticed Sakura had bruises on her arms and back. I think he hurt her again."

"Was it as bad as when we came in the summer?"

"No. That was the worst time."

"Are you okay?" Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder, noticing Tsuki's upset facial expression.

"That man..." Tsuki made sure Sakura was still not there. "His heart is so black Sasuke. I believe once she turns eighteen, he might actually kill her before the cancer."

"The cancer?"

"She had a relapse. That's why she's here. She's looking for someone and something. Sakura said her mother left a will somewhere. She just doesn't know where it is. She believed if she came here she could find some clue."

"How long?"

"Maybe a year, she won't see her eighteenth birthday at this rate. I think that's why he's hurting her more now. He realizes it doesn't matter now. Sakura will die before handing it over to him."

"Would she?"

"I don't know. It was her mother's company and her grandfather's legacy."

"What were their names? I'm sure I can find something."

Just then the door opened, and Tsuki gave Sasuke and look that said that the conversation was clearly over for now. Tsuki smiled at Sakura who just handed Tsuki her cellphone.

'Hi Sakura, I hope your day is going good so far. Please continue to look after Tsuki and take it easy. Tell Tsuki we love her. We hope the two of you have a good day. - Mr. & Mrs. Tanaka'

"Aw! I heart my parents!" Tsuki squeezed the cellphone.

Both Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped at her eccentric behavior. Sometimes they wondered how they dealt with her.

* * *

"Um... I don't meant to complain, but..." Sasuke looked in the rear view mirror at Sakura. "Couldn't you have made a better disguise for her?" 

"Why? What's wrong with her disguise?" Tsuki asked from the passenger side of the car. She turned around to look at Sakura.

Sakura finally properly dressed in her uniform. Her buttons were all done as was her tie. Her long hair tucked into the black short-haired wig and huge glasses.

"She looks like a nerd."

"So?" Tsuki asked glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke gulped in fright. He knew not to anger a woman. He'd seen his mother when angered. His mother scared him. "It's nothing." He pulled into the school yard and parked into his slot.

Naruto was waiting on his left side with him were Ino and Shikamaru. He picked them up every day. It was one of the only things he was responsible for. That and eating ramen, but in Sasuke's book that never counted. On his right were the Hyuuga cousins and Tenten. Neji and Tenten were pretty much inseparable, but they blamed it on being the Karate club presidents. Naruto was in soccer. Ino was a cheerleader. Shikamaru and Hinata were in the chemistry club, one of the only other males Neji left Hinata around. Sasuke was in archery. Itachi had been too. It was a family thing. Sasuke and the girls piled out. Ino and Shikamaru had not met Tsuki and Sakura yet. Everyones books dropped to the floor when seeing Sakura. Sasuke just shook his head, popped his trunk, and pulled out his school bag and archery equipment.

"Sakura-chan! What happened to you hair? And those glasses? You're a nerd!"

Sakura just stared at Naruto like he was an idiot.

"Um..." Ino started. "I thought you said she was pretty."

"She is. It's just a disguise." Tsuki said while smiling.

"Disguises are troublesome."

"Shut up you troublesome man."

"You're annoyingly troublesome."

"Guys..." Neji pleaded for them to stop. He didn't want to hear this argument again this morning.

"Oh right!" Sasuke said. "I forgot to tell you. In school, or in public, you two need to use honorifics to..."

"I lived in Japan before." Sakura cut him off."

Tsuki smiled at Sasuke. "She already filled me in Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked. "Fine. Then let's get you to the school office to check you in."

"That's okay Sasuke-kun. Didn't you have early practice this morning?"

Sasuke stood there glaring into space trying to think. He then looked at his watch and dashed off. Naruto checked his watch, grabbed his soccer equipment and left. Ino, being the cheerleader captain, waved by to the two new girls saying they talk more during lunch. She needed to go make sure her team wasn't slacking off. Neji and Tenten also took their leave saying they needed to go beat up... train their students. Hinata and Shikamaru said they needed to go set some stuff up for club later in the day. Tsuki and Sakura just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Tsuki took out the map Sasuke had made for her last night.

"Guess we'll find our way now huh?"

Sakura nodded her head. After fifteen minutes of walking around, Sakura knew she should have taken the map from Tsuki. Students were starting to arrive and they looked at the two girls weird since no one recognized them.

"We're lost." Sakura stated flatly.

"We are not lost." Tsuki denied while frantically tossed her head around.

Students stared not understanding French. Sakura grabbed the map from Tsuki and looked at the classroom number to see where they were. Finally understanding. Sakura began to walk off with Tsuki clutching to her jacket sleeve clearly upset. Fifteen more minutes, they finally entered the office. The secretary gave them a business smile. Sakura just walked past her desk. The young woman quickly stood to stop her but Sakura had already kicked in the principal's office door. Tsunade looked up from the phone and papers to see Tsuki but the girl with her she didn't recognize.

"Hello Tsuki-chan. Hello..."

"Stupid Aunt." Sakura looked off to the side in disgust.

"Sakura!" Tsunade blurted out in astonishment. Then she gave them a thumbs up. "Good disguise."

Sakura was too busy throwing empty sake bottles into a large trash bag. "You've been drinking on the job again haven't you?"

"Only a little."

"When were these from?"

"Yesterday," came a voice behind them.

They all turned their attention to the door to see the school nurse, and personal friend of Tsunade, Shizune. Sakura counted fifty bottles.

"Stupid drunk."

"I heard that!" Tsunade sat back down and coughed. She motioned for them to sit down.

Sakura handed Tsunade's secretary the trash bag then stood beside Tsuki's chair as Shizune came over and began to undo her uniform. Shizune looked Sakura's bruises over carefully and she knew she had spoken to Tsuki recently. Tsuki gave Sakura an apologentic smile as Tsunade started.

"In order to keep an eye on Sakura, I have arranged for you to be in Naruto-kun's and Sasuke-kun's classroom. Tsuki is a grade lower but she can always have lunch with you all. Also, your teacher is Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Hatake Kakashi had been her tutor while in the hospital. Itachi almost killed in on one occasion when he offered to let Sakura read his orange book. Sakura didn't realize to later it was a porn book. In all honesty, Sakura didn't need to take classes since she already graduated and passed several college classes as well. She only did it because Tsuki insisted.

"Also Tenshi Sakura, you are now our student body president."

Sakura's head snapped in Tsunade's way in a dangerous way. Her glare scared Tsunade.

"It's just that Tsuki will be taking on a club and you'll have nothing to do while waiting. You specifically said you didn't want to join a club. Well student body president was all I had left. Plus no one wants to do it. Well the one person, the students practically begged me not to allow. So that left you..." Tsunade stopped seeing Sakura put her uniform back together and leave. Tsuki accepted their information, bowed, and ran after Sakura.

"That girl..." Tsunade mumbled. "How bad was it?"

"He might have just grabbed her forcefully. However, for someone who just had a relapse in cancer is doing surprisingly well."  
"She doesn't want to go through chemo until she finds him, whomever him is."

"What if she doesn't find him in time?"

"Then she'll die on Christmas Day."

"She told Tsuki a year."

"She doesn't want to see Tsuki cry." Tsunade stood and stared out the window. "She's too kind-hearted, just like her mother."

* * *

Sakura slid the door open to the classroom as Kakashi just finished taking roll. Sakura had already gotten Tsuki to her class without getting lost. Everyone in the room started to snicker at her appearance, except Sasuke and company. Ino and Shikamaru were shown a picture of what she looked like. A picture taken while they were in France. Kakashi didn't even recognize her. 

"Um... Well everyone this is the transfer student from France, Tenshi Sakura. Please treat her kindly."

Sakura wrote her name on the board as Kakashi pulled out his orange book. Everyone cringed as he began to blush and giggle. Sakura reached into her skirt pocket. Then she walked over to her teacher. Everyone wondered what she was up to. Kakashi didn't realize what was going on until Sakura took the orange book and lit it on fire. Sasuke and the group began to laugh as Kakashi tried to put it out. Then it hit him. There was only one other person in the world that dared to burn his book, Uchiha Itachi. He had only did it because Kakashi almost dirtied Itachi's most precious person's mind with porn. Sakura was only eight at the time. From that time on, Kakashi was not allowed to be in the room with Sakura unless he was present. Sakura had been there when Itachi burned the book. Itachi had told Sakura to burn the book if she ever saw it.

"You're that Sakura-chan?"

Sakura just scoffed then sat in the only empty chair beside Naruto and behind Sasuke. She looked out the window clearly ignoring everyone.

"Alright, let's start class." He stated sadly while fingering the burnt ashes.

* * *

Sakura hated this. She had to handle the all the print outs alone just because she was student body president and she didn't have a council. Sakura wanted to kill Tsunade soon. She also didn't understand why they're were so many papers either. The stack was so high Sakura could barely see. It was starting to get hot, so Sakura put the stack down and undid her tie and the top two buttons. Her necklace came out and Sakura safely tucked the ring back into her shirt. She then proceeded to taking the papers to the teacher's lounge.

* * *

Itachi didn't understand why he was back here. He hadn't been back to the high school since Sasuke's entrance ceremony and before that his own graduation when he was still a kid. However, his mother practically made him go over to give Sasuke some thing in a box. Supposedly it was a new hand guard for archery. He just didn't understand why he needed it now. Itachi walked passed the teacher's lounge and kept walking. He exited one door and into one of the outside hallways. He could see the soccer team practicing and he saw a familiar orange blur. Itachi shook his head. He would never understand how he got the coach to let him wear an orange uniform. Just then he collided with something. Papers flew everywhere. He faintly heard the sound of glasses falling. Somehow he was able to in mid fall make sure he wasn't falling on them. 

"I'm so sorry." He said while picking up the papers. He came across the big glasses and realized nerd. He shook his head, and doctor didn't think like that. Sasuke was wearing off on him. "Here you go." He gave the girl the papers and came face to face with a girl with stunning emerald eyes. She had the same shade as Sakura but her hair was short black. Itachi extended his hand and she accepted. "Sorry again." He picked up the box and continued to the archery hall. He turned slightly to see the girl pick up all the papers and leave. He shook his head and walked off again not looking back.

Sakura turned slightly thinking of Itachi but this man's hair was short and didn't really look like him. He was handsome but Sakura only had room for Itachi. She looked down at the ring that had come out because of the fall and tucked it in. Itachi had never noticed it. The two lovers walked away from each other not realizing that they were the ones that they were looking for.


	5. A Promise to Never Tell

Sakura had left Tsuki at the hotel. She didn't need to worry since Sasuke was with her. They weren't going to do anything since Sasuke could barely hold Tsuki's hand. It wasn't like they were dating yet either. She was currently waking down the street and stopped. Sakura slowly looked up into a large glass office window. It started from the ceiling all the way to the floor. The office was on the top floor, about seven stories up. Her eyes followed the doctor at work. Sakura turned around and left after her cellphone rang. Tsuki was calling to find out where she was. Sakura flipped it open.

"I'm coming now."

She closed it. Sakura gave one last look before returning to Tsuki. Itachi looked up from his desk, feeling as if someone had been watching him. He shook his head and resumed work.

* * *

Tsunade was angry. Her sister's neice was currently sitting in front of her. It's not like she didn't mind seeing Sakura, but it was more why she was there. Tsuki and Shizune were cowaring on the opposite wall. Tsunade was glaring at Sakura, who sat with her arms and legs crossed. Her face was neutral despite Tsunade's killer aura.

"The only reason why you're so angry, is because you'll have to handle my president duties for today."

Tsunade looked down in shame. It's not like she could argue with that one. She looked up when Sakura had slammed something onto her desk. A large, good quality sake bottle was set in front of her. Tsunade instantly grabbed at it with a squeal. The other two looked at Tsunade with a sweat drop. Sakura smirked in triumph. She pulled her jacket off the back of the chair and put it on. Sakura was not in her school uniform. She wore regular clothes and her disguise was on.

"Then I"ll just take my leave now." Sakura said with a wave.

"Wait!"

It was too late. Sakura was out the door and not coming back. Tsunade looked to the side of her desk. A pile of student body president papers sat awaiting for a signature. Tsunade sweat dropped, realizing Sakura had pulled another one over on her. She shook her head in horrible revelation. She looked pleadingly at Shizune and Tsuki. Tsuki raised her hand and quickly left the room. She had archery practice this afternoon, but right now she needed to go to class. Shizune sighed in exasperation.

"Fine," She sat down. "You better share that though."

Tsunade smiled brightly.

"I will!"

* * *

Sakura walked up an unknown driveway to a very large mansion. The guard at the front just let her through because she didn't look very threatening, and he did look her over for weapons. It took her at least fifteen minutes to walk up the drive and by that time the woman of the house waited on the porch. Sakura walked steadily up to the one and only Uchiha, Mikoto. Sakura did not waver under Mikoto's hard stare. She knew this woman was very protective of her family for a reason. Many people tried to invade the Uchiha family for their money, power, and status. Sakura didn't know how she would react to her appearance.

"Is Uchiha, Itachi home?"

"No."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed at her. Sakura sighed in relief. She slowly took off the glasses and then the wig. Mikoto's hands went to her mouth as her jaw dropped in disbelief. Tears rolled out of her eyes and she felt a sob rack through her chest. It came out of her mouth and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Then they softened and Sakura lightly smiled at her.

"Hello Mikoto Okaa-sama."

"Sakura-chan!"

Mikoto engulfed the girl in a strong hug.

* * *

Itachi turned in his chair when the door opened. He looked over to his father. Itachi tilted his head in confusion. His father barely came into work of late. His mother usually had him around her doing things. She would always tell him that Itachi could handle it. Itachi didn't mind taking things on since his parents deserved to have time together. After all, both of his parents had spent most of their marriage and before working at a hospital. He gave his father all his attention.

"What brings you here?"

"Just thought I give you an update."

"Oh."

Itachi turned back around, hiding his disappointment.

"I imagine it's the same as always."

"It is. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's like I told Okaa-sama, there are just places that he can hide her."

Fugaku became very determined.

"We will find her. If not for you, then for Mika-chan."

Itachi looked down in sadness remembering Sakura's mother. He felt hurt remembering the pain Sakura suffered when her mother died. Those days when he should have been by her side to continue watching over her, but he took her away. Itachi's hand clenched in anger. Her small voice came back to him.

'Just don't leave me too.'

His jaw clenched as he remembered that broken promise.

'I'm so sorry Sakura.'

"I hope he just didn't hurt her beyond repair."

Fugaku looked up at his son's small voice. He couldn't help but silently agree. Fugaku believed though that no matter what he did to her, Itachi could fix whatever it was. After all, neither Itachi or Sakura could live forever without the other one.

* * *

Sakura sweat dropped at Mikoto. She sat across from the Uchiha mother as she smiled broadly. Mikoto had a tea spread set out for them in the garden. Mikoto attended to Sakura. She was overdoing it, which led to Sakura sweat dropping.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

Sakura smiled.

"Why are you here?"

Mikoto tilted her head in confusion.

"We looked for you everywhere."

Sakura looked down sadly.

"I can imagine. Father was very good at hiding me though."

"Where?"

"France."

Mikoto held her chin in thought.

"So he didn't abandon his work there after all."

"No. He couldn't."

"How is his business fairing?"

"It's going under. He's been in the red for some time now. He hopes that when I come into the appropriate age of taking over Hikari corp. that I'll save Haruno corp."

"Will you?"

Sakura just stared at Mikoto. She really didn't need an answer to that, but the look in Sakura's eyes told Mikoto there was something more. She wasn't about to push it though. Sakura was a very closed off individual.

"The guard said you introduced yourself under the last name of Hikari, your mother's maiden name?"

"Ah, I was forced to change my name to move under my father's radar. I came to Japan without his knowledge or permission."

Mikoto nodded her head in understanding. She then hit her hand into her palm in thought.

"I need to call Itachi-kun!"

"No don't!"

Mikoto looked at Sakura in bewilderment. Mikoto figured being this long apart from Itachi, Sakura would want to see him first. Then she thought back to when she arrived. Sakura had sighed in relief hearing Itachi wasn't home.

"Why?"

Sakura gave Mikoto that look again.

"He can't know I'm here. Mikoto Okaa-sama promise me."

Mikoto sat back down.

"I will if you tell me why. Itachi-kun has been utterly torn trying to find you for this long. It kills him."

Sakura looked down in pain.

"It kills me too."

"Then why?"

Sakura didn't answer at first. Five minutes went by and Mikoto wondered if Sakura was going to answer her.

"My cancer has returned. I'm going to die before Christmas."

Mikoto's eyes widened in horror. Her hands covered her mouth.

"No..."

It came out weakly and Sakura stood to embrace the poor woman.

* * *

Tsuki sat at lunch with everyone. She nibbled at her food. Sasuke looked at Tsuki in worry. Tsuki's cell phone rang and she boredly pulled it out. She flipped it open and seeing who sent the text immediately lit up.

"Whose it from Tsuki-chan?"

Naruto looked at her curiously.

"Sakura!"

Tsuki's squeal made Sasuke smirk and silently thank Sakura for cheeing Tsuki up.

"Are you ready for this afternoon's try-outs?"

Tsuki turned to Sasuke, the blood had drained from her face. Sasuke dropped his chopsticks into his bento box in surprise.

"I totally forgot!"

Tsuki hurriedly texted Sakura back and her body shook violently.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke put his hand lightly onto her shoulder.

"I have a serious nervous problem. I only calm down when I know Sakura is near me."

"I'll be there."

Tsuki's shaking stop and she smiled gratefully at Sasuke. It didn't stop her heart from fluttering a million miles a minute.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!"

Just then the bell chimed and they all got up to go back.

"Where is Sakura-chan anyways, Tsuki-chan?"

Tenten turned around to ask the girl. She tucked the phone back into her pocket and shrugged. Tsuki really didn't know. The text had only told her to get ready to move into a house. Tsuki wondered what house she had found.

* * *

Mikoto had finally calmed down. She looked at Sakura with red eyes and Sakura chuckled.

"Feeling better?"

"Not really, but stable if that's what you're really wondering."

Sakura nodded her head.

"I guess I should tell you why I'm here now. I've been receiving some weird notes lately at my France apartment. I first thought it was my father, but he doesn't know where I live. There's really only a handful of people that know where I live."

Sakura unpocketed the notes and showed it to Mikoto.

The first one read: 'I know what really happened to you mother.'

"What really happened?"

Mikoto looked at Sakura who shrugged in response.

The second one read: 'Your mother has a hidden house in Japan. You need to find it.'

Mikoto's eyes widened.

"How...?"

"Huh?"

Mikoto looked at Sakura. Her eyes had widened in surprise.

"The house..."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

Sakura looked around as Mikoto drove the car through trees. They had only been driving fifteen minutes, when Mikoto took a turn on a secluded road. It was uphill from then on for another five or ten minutes. Sakura could see old stone stairs to the right. She was grateful for driving. She turned to watch Mikoto. The older woman was obviously very happy. The road finally evened out, and she pulled up to a small house. Overgrowth had climbed onto the house, but it made it look more inviting. Both women got out of the car.

"This is...?"

"This is your mother's house. We hid it from your father by putting it under our name."

"So he doesn't know about it?"

"No."

Sakura looked deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?"

"Who all knew about this place?"

"Just your mother, Fugaku, and myself. No, wait, and Mujou Shin, your mother's bodyguard."

Sakura twirled around to Mikoto, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Did you say Mujou-san?"

"Yes... why?"

Sakura held her chin in thought.

"Maybe he was the one who left all those things."

"That sure sounds like him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... the four of us were together long before middle school when we met the Uzumakis, Hyuugas, and everyone else. However, just like Fugaku and myself, Mika-chan and Shin-kun were constantly together. Fugaku and I honestly thought that they would be married."

"Why didn't they?"

Mikoto looked at her from the corner of her eyes. She could see the pain in Sakura's eyes.

"Your grandmothter..." Mikoto gulped nervously. "Your grandmother refused to let Shin-kun be married to Mika-chan, to be your father."

"I see..."

"That reminds me, how did you get in Japan without your father knowing."

"There was documents under the name of Hikari, Sakura for me with the first note. It just appeared in my room at the estate one night. I took it and directions to the apartment I was living in until I came to Japan. The I got the note about the house and a passport."

"That is so like him."

Mikoto smiled as if she were reminiscing. Sakura looked at her from the corner of her eyes before looking back at the small house. Sakura climbed out of the car and Mikoto followed. They both walked up onto the porch. Mikoto walked forward and jingled a pair of keys. She unlocked the door and walked in. Mikoto turned around not hearing Sakura following.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura was looking down at her feet, like they were he most interesting thing right now.

"If Mujou-san and Okaa-sama had been married, do you think she had been happy?"

"...Yes."

"Do you think all of this could have been avoided?"

Sakura looked up at Mikoto. The heartache she saw broke her deep inside.

"Do you think I would have a father who loves me?"

Mikoto engulfed Sakura in a tight hug.

"Would I have been able to stay beside Itachi without causing him this irreversible pain?"

* * *

Itachi walked into the mansion wobbily. He was overdoing it again. Itachi slowly walked up the stairs. It was strange that his mother wasn't at the mansion fussing over him. He silently tahnked Kami for that one. He briefly wondered where she was though. Itachi pushed open his bedroom doors and collapsed on his bed. He turned to the side and looked though the connecting door to the other room. Itachi closed his eyes, only to be haunted by visions of what could have been.

* * *

Tsuki wrung her nervous hands together. Today was the day for Archery Team try-outs. Sasuke sat formerly off to the side ot help judge. he caught Tsuki's nervou stare an gave her a wink of reassurance. Sh smiled lightly, the butteflies not leaving. The outer door lsid open and somene ripped casing a lot of noise. Everyone truned their attentions ot the noisemaker. Sakura slowly stood and aplogized, back in disguise. Tsuki's nerves immediately disappeared. Sakura caught Tsuki's smile and lightly returned it before sitting down in the visitor's area. Tsuki heard her name called and she stood ready to fire. Sakura watched with a warmth of happiness and pride since she was the one that taught Tsuki how to shoot originally. Tsuki readied her bow and let it go.

Tsuki exited the archery hall and immediately jumped the waiting Sakura. Sakura faltered a little before righting her posture. Tsuki grinned widely and Sakura smirked while patting her head. Tsuki had shot all her targets perfectly unlike the rest of the try-outs. Tsuki had definitely stood out and caught the captain's and Sasuke's eye. Sasuke was vice-captain and he was already prepared to fight to get Tsuki on the team. After watching her shoot though, the captain was the one telling Sasuke to persuade Tsuki to join the team. He walked out to see Sakura desperately trying to pry Tsuki off of her. Sasuke walked over and assisted by tossing Tsuki over his shoulder. She gasped in surprise as Sasuke smirked mischievously at Sakura. Sakura smirked in equal mischief.

"Sasuke-kun! Put me down!"

Sasuke and Sakura ignored Tsuki as they continued to walk down out to the parking lot. They eventually reached Sasuke's car and he lightly put Tsuki down. Sakura looked at the two then climbed in the car, seeing as they were looking deeply into each others eyes. She sat back and instantly felt a gag coming on. Sakura shook her head remembering that Itachi and her were probably the same way. Sasuke and Tsuki finally piled into the car. Both were grinning widely and blushing. Sakura shook her head while pulling on a pair of sunglasses.

"Did you kiss?"

The car lurched and both looked at Sakura with bug eyes. Sakura couldn't help the laugh that ripped out of her mouth. It came from the very back of her throat. Sasuke and Tsuki's eyes softened at the sound. Neither one of them had ever heard Sakura laugh like that before. Sasuke turned back and this time carefully backed out the car. Tsuki continued to look at Sakura, who by now was covering her mouth trying to stifle the laughs. Tears had begun to gather in the corner of her eyes.

"Where to?"

Sasuke looked at Tsuki then Sakura in the rear view mirror. Sakura looked at Sasuke, still with a smile.

"I need to go to a place that rents moving trucks."

The other two occupants in the car looked at Sakura quizzically.

* * *

Sakura put down another box, stood up and sighed while wiping off sweat. She went out ot bring in another of Tsuki's boxes. Tsuki, who was dressed casually, tied a bandana on her head moving the hair out of her face. She ripped the tape back and began to unpack. Sakura and Tsuki had spent most of the evening cleaning. Sakura then agreed to unload the moving truck while Tsuki unpacked the most essentail things first. Tsuki unloaded stuff in the kitchen as Sakura put the futon beds up. Tsuki chuckled when she heard Sakura curse at the bed frames. A couple hours later, Tsuki had dinner out on the table.

"We're eating kind of late."

"You're the on who wanted to wait until we were done unpacking everything."

Sakura sweat dropped at Tsuki's pouting face.

"It's fine."

Sakura took another sip of her miso soup.

"So how did you find this place?"

"Tsuki played with her chilled noodles.

"Ah, I went and saw Mikoto Okaa-sama. I figured if anyone could help me, it would have been her."

"That's how you found the house?"

"Yes."

"It's nice."

"Yeah."

"I want to have a house warming party."

Sakura dropped her chopsticks. The blood began to drain and Tsuki chuckled.

"It should be fun!"

Thus the very next night, Tsuki hosted their house warming party. Sakura and Sasuke sat in a corner watching her act as a very gracious host. There were some people that neither Sakura or Tsuki knew, but they were from the school. Apparently, Tsuki had left the inviting to Ino, as she was the cheerleading captain. Sakura scratched her wig, irritated she had to wear the disguise, even at home. Not to mention, half the student body, now knew where they lived. A boy came way to close to Tsuki for both Sasuke and Sakura's liking. Sasuke looked at Sakura, who nodded at him. He stood and instantly glared at the boy. He moved away, crying in fear. Sasuke put an arm around Tsuki's waist, causing the poor girl to turn a beet red. Sakura smiled before standing and slipping away from the party. Tsuki turned around and wondered where Sakura disappeared to.

* * *

Sakura stood outside the hospital in a long jacket. It was tied closed and Sakura's hands were tucked inside its pockets. She looked up at a particular office and watched the man inside. Her cell phone rang and Sakura turned around and left.

Itachi looked up from his paperwork and looked out his office windows. He stood and walked over to look out better. Itachi saw nothing but the dark empty street. He turned around to go back to work but not before giving one more look over his shoulder.


	6. The Shocking Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only Tanaka, Tsuki and any other original character. Please visit my website: www. /animemangafanatic. Don't forget to take out the spaces.

* * *

Tsuki walked into the bedroom to find Sakura still fast asleep in her bed. Tsuki admired the small room. It was simple with a light pale pink on the wall. Tsuki had insisted that Sakura use that for her wall color. Beside the bed was a night stand where Sakura had a worn bear and a bunny doll sitting. Tsuki wondered why Sakura had those. She just never told her. Tsuki shook Sakura, but the pink haired girl snuggled deeper into her comforter and mumbled something. Tsuki giggled. Sakura was like a child.

"Sakura, if you don't get up now, you'll be late for school."

Sakura mumbled something.

"I have to go to practice now, but breakfast is on the table."

Sakura mumbled again. Tsuki smiled as she left the room.

"See you at school."

Sakura heard Tsuki leave the room, then the house. She was about to go back to sleep when a loud ringing sound went off. Sakura was instantly alert and looked around the room for the source. On her dresser across the room sat an alarm clock. Sakura wondered when that got there. However, if she wanted the stupid sound to stop, she would have to get up and go across the room to turn it off. Sakura threw off the comforter and shut off the alarm. A note sat next to it.

'I just know you."

Sakura smiled as she went off to eat breakfast before it got cold. She stopped short at the picture album on her dresser. Tsuki respected her enough not to look inside. Sakura opened it and smiled at the picture.

"Good morning, Itachi."

* * *

Itachi sneezed at the breakfast table. All eyes went to him. Itachi just shrugged and went back to eating. Sasuke excused himself and ran out the door. He was about to be late for practice.

"Sasuke-chan is always in a rush."

Itachi sweat dropped at his mother's endearment for his younger brother. His father turned to him. He passed him a small note. Itachi picked it up and read what was on it. His parents smiled at his face of disgust.

"I'm sorry, your grandmother requests you have lunch with her today."

"Just me?"

"No, all of us. Even Sasuke will have to leave from school."

Mikoto giggled.

"I heard Sasuke-chan is bringing a friend along. Maybe his girlfriend?"

Both Itachi and Fugaku smirked at that. Itachi faked a giggle.

"Aw, our Sasu-chan is growing up."

It sent his father into a fit of laughter. Mikoto tried to stifle her giggles. Itachi smirked and stood to leave.

"Got to go. Otherwise, I'll be late."

"Ah, have a good day Ita-kun!"

Itachi shook his head. He smiled at the picture on the side table by the door.

"I'll see you later, Sakura."

* * *

Tsuki and Sasuke walked into the classroom. They were worried that Sakura wouldn't be there. In France, if Tsuki hadn't been with her, Sakura always came late. They opened the door to find Sakura's seat empty. They felt the blood drain from the faces. Kakashi was weird but when it came to punishment... it was corporal punishment. The bell rang and they both took their seats near Sakura's. They both looked at each other worried. Naruto and Hinata turned to them, giving them a look that asked where is she? They both shrugged as Kakashi walked in to start homeroom. He quickly took roll. He giggled seeing Sakura wasn't there. Everyone in the class paled. Just then the door slid open as Kakashi began to pull out his orange book. He began reading his book. He didn't even look up to address her.

"You're late."

He smirked.

"You can clean all the bathrooms after school."

Sakura scoffed.

"Then the science lab, the gym, then all the sport's rooms, and..."

"Is that Mizuiro Mitsuki?"

"What?"

Almost all the males in the classroom ran to the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the Icha Icha Paradise series actress. They all turned back smelling smoke. Sakura was once again burning Kakashi's book. The small group in the back were laughing. Kakashi shrieked in horror. The shriek took her by surprise. Sakura looked up at Kakashi, who was holding his face in horror. He reminded her of a young school girl. Sakura sweat dropped. Kakashi came over to the ashes and cried. Sakura smirked. That would get him to forget about her punishment. He would be too worried about replacing that volume. Sakura sat at her desk.

"Men are perverts."

Everyone looked at Sakura in question. Tsuki had giggled, understanding perfectly what she had said in French. The only ones in the group that didn't understand was Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, and Ino. No one was surprised by that though. Tsuki turned to Sakura.

"Why are you late?"

Sakura shrugged and went back to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke and Tsuki entered the restaurant to find his family already there.

"I wish I tricked Sakura into coming."  
Sasuke smirked at her and gave her hand a squeeze. They approached the group. Everyone stood except an older woman. Sasuke and Tsuki bowed in respect. She looked Tsuki over with a critical eye. Sasuke squeezed her hand harder. The nervousness left and Tsuki did exactly what Sakura told her to. She stood up straight, looked her straight in the eye, and did not waver. Everyone was taken by surprise, especially Sasuke. He knew Tsuki to timid and shy. This girl had just become someone that reminded him of Sakura.

He thought back to the time when they were in France. They had just met Tsuki and Sakura at a local cafe. Sasuke didn't really care. Several French girls were admiring him, Naruto, and Neji, but Naruto and Neji were taken. They were being all lovey-dovey with Hinata and Tenten in the most romantic city on the planet. Tsuki had offered to help that day. Some girls tripped her, causing her tray flying onto Sasuke. Naruto had kept laughing until Sasuke hit him. He turned to see Tsuki cowaring on the ground. Sasuke kneeled and offered his hand. Tsuki had been taken by surprise.

"Take it already."

Tsuki had automatically slapped her hand in his. Sasuke had smirked.

"Obaa-sama, this is my girlfriend Tanaka, Tsuki."

Fugaku's mother stood in horror. Itachi smirked at his brother. Sasuke was the only one who caught it.

"Okaa-sama, please..."

She sat back down. Fugaku pushed her chair in. Tsuki and Sasuke sat across from her. She practically glared at Tsuki, but she just smiled.

"What makes you think you're good enough to date my grandson?"

"Obaa-sama!"

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sat back down.

"My father is Tanaka, Ryo. My mother is Tanaka, Mitsuki. Her maiden name is Hana."

Everyone's jaw dropped. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Tsuki's high lineage went back all the way to her early ancestors. Tsuki's mother family ran a popular business in Japan, even though she was an artist. Her father was a number one business man. Everyone was shocked, especially Sasuke. Itachi chuckeld.

"You sure know how to pick them."

Sasuke lightly smiled and squeezed her hand. Maybe now, his grandmother wouldn't be so hard on Tsuki. He would have protected her however. Tsuki knew that just from the hand squeezes. He just hoped that she didn't try to overtake Tsuki's life, friends, and ways.

"So you're their child."

"I am, but that does no make me who I am."

Sasuke and Itachi smirked. Mikoto smiled at her confidence. Fugaku was amazed someone was at Tsuki, but said girl kept smiling. Her phone buzzed and Tsuki answered it with an apology to Sasuke's family. It was a text from Sakura. It was an encouragement text. It sent warmth throughout her body. She gave it to Sasuke and he smiled at his friend's text. Sakura was rooting for them, and it made them try harder. Mrs. Uchiha sighed and turned to her other grandson.

"As the first heir, shouldn't you be married already?"

They all saw Itachi stiffened. Mikoto and Fugaku frowned. They knew very well why Itachi wasn't interested in dating. After all, Sakura took over alot of his life. Mikoto bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything about Sakura being here. She watched Itachi's behavoir closely. Although his body was rigid, he kept his smile calm and serene. His hands laced themselves together to balance his head but they were clenched together. Mikoto knew he was trying extremely hard to hide his anger.

"Obaa-sama, I have already told you several times, I already have someone."

"You do? I haven't seen this mysterious girl."

"Obaa-sama..."

"Oh that's right! You don't know where she is, because she is no longer here. Uchiha, Itachi it is time you get your head out of the clouds."

They watched her stand.

"It's time you meet your fiancé."

"Obaa-sama..."

"There will be no objections."

She stood and left.

"Let's go."

She left the builiding. Fugaku leaned into Itachi.

"Just amuse your grandmother."

Itachi sighed.

"Very well. You owe me."

Itachi stood and left. Sasuke turned to his father.

"What now?"

"All we can do is hope we find Sakura-chan in time."

Mikoto wrung her hands in nervousness.

* * *

Itachi sat in a traditional Japanese room. His grandmother had set up a wedding meeting. He clenched his fists and his jaw. The door slid open and two women came in. One looked ten years older than his mother, the other looked a year or two younger than him. The older one wore a business suit and the younger one wore a Sakura kimono. Itachi scoffed in his mind. Did his grandmother really expect him to date her just because she told the girl his weak point? Was the old woman this desperate to marry him off? The young girl wore her long, black hair back. Her eyes were a light green. Itachi felt like laughing. His grandmother was pathetic, but he would have to be too to pull off the charade. They sat down in front of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha, Itachi-sama."

Both women bowed to him. He politely bowed back. Sakura came to mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed her image away.

'I'm sorry Sakura.'

"It's truly mine."

"Itachi-sama, this is the Higurashi's daughter, Setsuna."

He would have choked if she had said Sakura.

"We are so happy that you agreed to meet out daughter, Itachi-sama."

"I would be more than happy to be your bride in the future, Itachi-sama, if I may be so bold."

Itachi felt like gagging on his next move. He gave a bright smile.

"I would not be offended at all."

He watched Setsuna blush. He was truly disgusted with himself right now.

'Please forgive me Sakura."

* * *

Sakura watched Sasuke and Tsuki come in right before the lunch bell went. They sat brimming ear to ear. Sakura raised an eyebrow at them. Tsuki turned to Sakura.

"Sorry for leaving you alone, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura just kept looking at her. Tsuki got the picture. She leaned in with her palm next to her mouth so no one could see.

"You won't believe what Sasuke-kun told his family?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. Tsuki giggled and Sakura noticed Sasuke's deep blush.

"He told them I was his girlfriend."

Unfornately it wasn't low enough, because a certain blonde heard it. He quickly stood, causing his chair to scrape loudly. It caught everyone's attention. Sasuke put his face down, knowing exactly what was coming. Tsuki patted his back before leaving for her classroom. Naruto turned to his best friend in horror. Sakura smirked, then turned to look out the window. Sasuke heard Sakura giggle. He was happy she had lightened up a bit, but not under these circumstances. Neji came over to Naruto.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Sasuke... Teme... He..."

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Hinata placed her hand on his arm in comfort.

"Sasuke-teme has a girlfriend!"

He pointed an accusing finger at him. Everyone gasped in surprise. The girls fainted in horror. The boys glared in anger. They wanted to know what cute girl he just took from them. Sasuke tried to put his head down deeper, while people gathered around him. They tried to probe him for an answer. He heard Sakura chuckle at his position.

"Sasuke-teme, aren't you gay?"

The other boys in their group nodded their heads in agreement. Since they were in math class, that meant they were in Kakashi's class. It just made it even worse. Sakura saw out of the corner of her eye Sasuke loosing his temper. He flipped his desk, scaring everyone. Sakura stood, scaring everyone. Since she was so quiet, they didn't know what to expect from her. Quiet people could become scary. She glared at one of the other boys in the class.

"Fix the desks now."

He did as he was told. Sasuke's desk was placed back in front of him perfectly. Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sit and calm down."

Sasuke did as he was told with anger still boiling. He crossed his leg and arms. Everyone looked at them in amazement. Sakura sat down and looked back out the window. Everyone pointed at them.

"Teme, don't tell me that you're dating Sakura-chan?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or no Sasuke-kun?"

One of his fangirls asked while the others glared. Sakura didn't bother to look at them. Clearly the message was, you're not worth my time. The boys were a little creeped by it. Sakura and Sasuke didn't answer anyone. Then a lightbulb went off in Tenten's head. She whispered to Neji, who hit his palm in understanding. He whispered it to Hinata, who followed through to her boyfriend. Naruto, after being hit for almost shouting it, whispered in Sasuke's ear. Everyone watched him go red and Sakura smirked.

"We knew it!"

Kakashi closed his book with a snap, after seeing Sakura's glare which clearly said, start class now. Everyone in the class was getting to close to her for comfort.

"Alright, let's start class."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Itachi looked up from several of photo albums to his father.

"Cleansing my soul."

Itachi clutched to Sakura's picture tightly.

"Forgive me dear!"

Fugaku sweat dropped. His son was being a little weird. His gaze softened seeing Itachi's. His eyes were softened as he gazed at all the pictures. Fugaku knew after Itachi got to know her, the only pictures Itachi liked taking of himself was with her. His wife loved taking pictures of Sakura, and the girl always made Itachi take it with her. So they had several pictures of the two together. There was almost several pictures of just her. She was smiling brightly so Fugaku figured it had to be Itachi taking the picture. Sakura only smiled like that when she was alone with Itachi, or didn't know she was being watched.

"You really only need to think of her, huh?"

Itachi smiled.

"Yeah... I miss her."

He fingered a picture he was rather fond of and turned to his father.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"You're grandmother called. She has set up a party for tonight, to announce your engagement."

Itachi instantly felt the blood drain. He picked up another of Sakura's picture.

"Sakura, I only do this until we can find you. Please forgive me..."

Fugaku felt his heart stop watching Itachi. He never wished that his child would ever experience this much pain. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Sakura's father.

* * *

"What are we here?"

Tsuki turned around and looked at Sakura. Tsuki wore a blue dress and currently had her arm linked with Sasuke's, who wore a tuxedo. Sakura was in disguise and wore a black dress. It was frilly at the bottom and stopped just above her knees. A silk ribbon was around her stomach and tied in a big bow in the back. Tsuki had insisted on dressing her. Tsuki smiled at her dress wear. Tsuki loved to dress Sakura. If she was out of disguise, she be like a model.

"Sasuke-kun is required to attend and he invited us."

Sakura sighed.

"Why am I here?"

"Because I'm here."

Sakura sighed again as they entered the Uchiha mansion. She prayed she didn't run into Itachi. However, just to her luck as soon as they entered the ball room, there was Itachi. He was handsome in his tuxedo and his short black hair slicked back. Sasuke and Tsuki walked right up to him. She stayed back not being able to feel her feet move. Tears threatened her eyes, but Sakura forced them down hard. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned to see Mikoto, who smiled kindly at her. They hugged tightly.

"Hi, Mikoto Okaa-sama."

"Hi, Saku-chan."

They smiled at each other happily. Then Mikoto's expression became pained realizing something.

"You shouldn't be here Saku-chan. It could be painful."

"Why?"

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Tsuki. Sasuke looked at her and his mother weird.

"What are you two talking about already?"

Mikoto chuckled.

"That's girl talk, ne?"

Sakura nodded. Sasuke sighed as Tsuki giggled. Mikoto and Tsuki hugged each other.

"I see you two are getting along well too."

"Saku-chan I really do think..."

A clinking of glasses caught everyone's attention. All eyes turned to Itachi. Mikoto made her way over to her husband who was behind Itachi.

"I am very honored to see many of our friends here tonight. I have an announcement to make tonight. I am more than happy to announce that I have gotten engaged."

A girl came down the stairs and immediately went to Itachi's side. She wrapped her arms around Itachi's. She smiled happily up at him. He smiled down at her. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, she never wished for Itachi to remain single. It was just that she didn't want to see it or hear about it. Her whole body shook. Tears pricked the back of her eyes. Everyone clapped happily for the engaged couple. It was so loud that no one heard the sound of glass breaking. Sakura had unconciously dropped her glass. Sakura took slow steps back. Her shaking hands covered her ears, hoping to silence the happy clapping. She didn't want to be here. The same place where the woman, who was taking Itachi away, was. Sakura quickly turned and dashed out of the room. Tsuki turned to take notice that Sakura was gone. She quickly grabbed at Sasuke, whose smile disappeared seeing Tsuki's panicked face.

"Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke looked around, since he was taller than Tsuki, he might be able to spot her easier. He cursed the fact that Sakura was in disguise. If not, finding her would have been easy. He grabbed Tsuki's hand, as he made his way to his mother. Tsuki's face burned red. He pushed through the crowd, while having a good hold on Tsuki. He finally made his way to his mother. Everyone was trying to talk to the couple. Mikoto had stepped off to the side of the room, quite displeased by the development. When she turned to Sasuke, she tried to force a smile.

"Okaa-sama, did you happen to notice where Sakura-chan went?"

Mikoto became upset.

"What? She's gone?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

Sasuke turned to Tsuki. Mikoto focused on her.

"I don't know."

Tsuki shrugged.

"I think right after Itachi-sama announced his engagement."

Mikoto became flustered. She quickly left the room. Itachi noticed his mother's departure. He watched as his younger brother and his soon-to-be girlfriend leave after her. Itachi gave a polite smile and excused himself. He came into the hall, hearing his mother questioning a maid.

"Are you sure she left the house?"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama. She seemed quite distressed and she was crying. She also looked like she was having trouble breathing.

"Damn it!"

All four eyes stared at Mikoto widely. They were not used to Mikoto loosing her temperment or bad language. Mikoto grabbed her jacket out of the hall closet and quickly left the house. Sasuke looked at Tsuki, and they both went out as well. Itachi followed behind. He quickly caught up with them.

"Who are we looking for?"

Mikoto stopped short and whirled around. She glared at her oldest son. Both boys gulped in nervousness.

"You go back to your fiancé."

They could hear the bite to the last word. Mikoto once again took off down the drive. They all wondered how a woman in high heels could move so fast. This was once again one of those things that women of high society obviously learned. They all had to jog to keep up with her. Once they reached the end, they decided to break up. Itachi carefully crossed the street. His cellphone vibrated. Itachi flipped it open.

'She has short black hair, and green eyes. She's wearing glasses and a black dress.'

Itachi flipped it closed. He should have asked for her name. It would be easier that way. Itachi flipped it back open to text his brother. He was rounding a corner when doing so. He collided with something standing still. Itachi balanced himself, but heard something fall. It came with a small yelp. Itachi looked to see what he collided with. There she was, the girl that they were all looking for. She sat on the ground, looking at him with large, bewildered eyes. Tears were in the corner of her eyes. Her glasses had fallen to the ground because of the impact. Itachi politely extended a hand, while he picked the glasses up. Sakura accepted hesitantly at first. Once straightened, Itachi placed her glasses back on. He admired her emerald eyes. Itachi then remembered where he saw her before. He smirked.

"I ran into you at Sasuke's school, didn't I?"

Sakura slowly nodded her head. She couldn't believe that he was here. Sakura hurriedly wiped the tears off, having to take off her glasses. Itachi continued to stare. Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion. Itachi lightly blushed. Sakura thought he looked cute.

"Sorry."

Itachi apologized hurriedly.

"It's just that I knew someone with eyes like yours, a really deep green."

Itachi blushed harder under her stare. Her head was still tilted. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle.

"You really do remind me of her. I got pretty good at body language because of her."

Sakura tilted her head back and lightly smiled at him. Itachi extended his hand again.

"Let's go. Everyone is looking for you."

Sakura lightly placed her hand in his. Itachi texted everyone to meet back at the mansion. They went at a slow pace. Itachi wasn't too thrilled to get back to his forced fiancé. He heard a sniffle and looked back in worry. Sakura's one hand was in his, clutching to it tightly. The other was wrapped around her glasses, trying to wipe away the tears. Itachi stopped and leveled himself with her.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded her head. She couldn't tell him who she was. She couldn't hug him. She couldn't tell him she loved him. She couldn't say all the things she wanted to. Sakura did not have the luxury to get close to him anymore. It pained her. More tears flowed and Sakura hiccuped. She tried to fight it off. She came to Japan fully aware that her and Itachi could no longer be close. Yet, here they were. Itachi was once again by her, even if he didn't know she was her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was taken back at the pain behind her eyes.

"Itachi..."

Itachi smirked.

"Hey, was the suffix?"

Sakura hiccuped again, and Itachi's gaze softened.

"I was just kidding."

Sakura tried to brush them off. Itachi lightly touched her cheeks. Sakura could smell antiseptic from the hospital. She looked at him as she felt him brush his lips on her forehead. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Better?"

Sakura took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. She shook her head in his chest. Itachi was puzzled.

"Please, don't be so kind to me."

Itachi looked down at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"Just don't."

Itachi scowled.

"That's not really an answer, you know?"

Sakura nodded her head. Itachi smirked. Taking her hand back in his, they made their way back to the party.

"Oh..."

A lightbulb went off in his head."

"I forgot to ask your name."

Sakura swallowed.

"You already obviously already know mine."

"My name..."

"Hm?"

Itachi looked back at her.

"My name is Sakura."


	7. Revelation

Please visit my website: www. freeewebs .com /animemangafanatic (Don't forget to take out the spaces) I don't own Naruto, only original character and themes. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Itachi stopped immediately in his tracks. His hand tightened onto Sakura's. She could feel sweat in his palm. Or maybe it was from her own? She wasn't too sure at the moment. She was concentrating on her rapid heartbeat. Sakura wondered if his was beating as fast. Itachi slowly turned to her. His eyes had widened in surprise. His jaw had slackened and she watched him slowly close it. 

"Your... Your name is..."

"Sakura."

She nodded her head. Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart had stopped when she first said it, and it stopped again when she said it a second time.

"Sakura..."

"Hikari."

"Hn?"

"My surname is Hikari."

She saw his face immediately drop. Sakura felt horrible to make that expression on his face. She knew she was running away, but could you really blame her? Sure, if she told him now who she really was, they would have some time to be together. But then what? She would have to leave him again with heartbreak. This time she wouldn't be coming back. Sakura had already come to terms with her impending death. Sakura just couldn't let go of Itachi or his memory. It was selfisth she knew that. She knew that asking him not to be with anyone until she died was also selfish. She couldn't help it.

"Hikari, huh? That's a nice name."

Sakura saw him force a smile. She knew how hard it was for him. Tears pricked the back of her eyes. Her voice choked before it came out.

"Did you know someone with the same name before?"

"Yes."

"Did she mean a lot to you?"

Itachi stopped for a minute. She could see him working his jaw. Then it seemed like he was concentrating or just choosing his words carefully.

"She... She meant the world to me."

"That's past tense, Uchiha-sama. Is it perhaps because you now have a fiancé?"

Itachi turned and looked straight at her.

"No."

She could see the faint blush.

"Sakura still means more to me than anything. However, her very memory means more to me than the world or my life. I would give anything for another day with her."

They started walking again.

"Only for one day? Then when the day is over wouldn't you regret it because you would have to deal with even more painful memories."

"No. If I had one more day with Sakura, and knew it would be our last, I make the last moments really good memories. It might be selfish, but I know we both be at peace with it. For me, I just want to know she's okay. Sakura disappeared from my sight like the wind. It haunts me."

Silence ensued as they turned a corner away from the Uchiha manor. Sakura wondered why they were going in the opposite direction. Itachi noticed her confusion, and he just smirked. She did always hate how he knew everything, but that wouldn't be Itachi, and she wouldn't want that. To change just one thing about him, would be changing everything about him. They continued walking down the semi-empty street towards a destination only he knew about.

Sakura squeezed Itachi's a little harder. She took notice of his hair once again. He had cut it. She felt her eyebrows twitch. It wasn't that she disliked his short hair, because he was still handsome and very sexy. Sakura just preferred his longer hair. It was more him. She remembered him telling her that his brother kept his hair short, and from the pictures they could have passed as twins. Short hair fit Sasuke, and long hair belonged to Itachi.

"I liked your hair longer."

"Hn?"

Itachi looked at her confused. Sakura blushed under his stare.

"I saw it once, in a medical journal."

"Oh."

Itachi looked thoughtful.

"That must have been a long time ago. After Sakura left, I kept it short."

"Because of that heartbreak thing?"

Itachi chuckled.

"No, I wanted to change myself."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"I wasn't strong enough to protect her."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

Itachi's hand tightened around hers. There was venom in his voice. Sakura only heard it when he had to deal with someone that somehow threatened her.

"It doesn't matter. I promised."

Sakura felt bad.

"I'm sure she would still like your hair long."

Itachi chuckled.

"Probably."

They then entered a cafe. Walking more towards the back at a private table sat Mikoto, Tsuki, and Sasuke. Tsuki ran to Sakura with tears in her eyes. She hugged the girl tightly. Sakura felt the air leaving herself and not coming back in, but she let Tsuki have her moment. When Itachi went to pull his hand away, Sakura held tightly to it. Itachi didn't try to take it back after that.

* * *

"Honestly," 

Tsuki slammed down Sakura's cup of black coffee on the table. Sakura sweat dropped, trying not to anger the girl anymore.

"Why did you just run off?"

Sakura couldn't bring herself to tell her. Tsuki sat down across from her in a huff.

"Fine be that way."

Just then the door opened, and Sasuke walked in loosing his tie. Tsuki quickly got up and ran to his side.

"Sasu-kun!"

Sakura choked on her coffee. Dang, that girl had more mood swings than her. Even more than she ever had as a child, and Sakura had a lot. The cute couple sat down at the table with Sakura. Sasuke focused on his pink haired friend.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

Sakura nodded her head. She then stood grabbing her bag and disguise. Both gave her a questioning look.

"I have to go in early. Student body president crap."

With that said, Sakura left the house. Tsuki turned to Sasuke.

"Do you know what's up with her?"

Sasuke turned to her.

"I was going to ask you."

They both sighed unanimously. The door slammed open and they both looked up. Sakura came back in.

"I forgot my glasses."

Then she left again, and they other two just ate breakfast in silence.

* * *

Mikoto sighed at the dining room table. Both eyes turned to her. Itachi stopped with a piece of toast to his mouth. Fugaku put the paper down. Both looked at the lady of the house with worry. 

"What's wrong, Mikoto?"

"Sasu-kun hasn't been eating breakfast. Could this just adolescent rebelling?"

"I'm sure he just has alot on his mind."

"No."

Both parents looked to their older son.

"He's being having breakfast at Hikari-san's."

"Why would he do that?"

Fugaku was confused, but a lightbulb went off in Mikoto's.

"Because Tanaka-san also lives there."

Fugaku finally got it.

"Oh, his little girlfriend."

Both men snickered. Mikoto looked like she was in heaven.

"I'm going to have another daughter soon."

Both men sweat dropped.

"What do you mean another Mikoto?"

She didn't answer, just had a knowing smiled. She then turned her attention onto Itachi. She gave a wide smile that spelled doom. Itachi knew then it was best to get out as soon as possible.

"So what do you think of Hikari-san?"

Itachi spit out his coffee. Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

"Whose this Hikari-san you all keep talking about?"

Mikoto laughed.

"Her name is Hikari, Sakura."

Fugaku looked at Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have a Sakura fetish?"

Itachi lightly blushed before he excused himself. He left the dining room and grabbed his coat, ready to set off for work. He couldn't explain why or how, but the new Sakura felt just like the old one.

* * *

Tsuki was looking everywhere for Sakura. The engagement of Uchiha, Itachi's was everywhere. For some reason, it seemed hard on Sakura. She ran into Sasuke, who shook his head. Naruto and Hinata came from the other direction, and they also shook their heads. Tsuki became worried. Sakura had left her bag, but no one had seen her. Just then one of Tsuki's classmates came up to her. 

"Tanaka-san, I heard someone saw Hikari-san leave just before the last period."

Tsuki thanked her classmate and left the school in a hurry. They went by car since it was faster. Both cars skidded to a stop in front of the house. Tsuki was out first and fumbled with her keys. The front door was open though. Tsuki quickly ran in despite Sasuke's pleas not to. She ran into Sakura's room with the other three close behind. Pictures, several hundred of pictures were scattered everywhere. Albums were thrown empty, but they now lay empty. Box were overturned. Tsuki picked up one and turned it over. All eyes went wide.

"Teme, isn't that your brother?"

The running of water caught Tsuki's attention. She knocked on the bathroom door before entering. The other three stayed behind and picked up all the photos. Each one was either of Itachi or both of them together. Sasuke entered the bathroom after Tsuki screamed. Sakura was under the shower head. The water now ice cold. Tsuki quickly shut it off and checked Sakura's pulse. Sakura looked up at her.

"Idiot, what are you doing?"

"It's too hard."

Tsuki then understood. The water was being used to wash away the tears. A sob choked Sakura's throat. Sakura gripped her shirt tightly.

"Make it go away. Make it go away!"

"Sakura!"

Tsuki tried to get her to listen, but she wasn't. Just then Sakura coughed up blood. They're eyes widened. Sasuke quickly picked her up.

"We have to get her to the hospital."

Naruto was already rushing forward to start the car. Sasuke worried about her body temperature. It was too cold, especially since her body was still trying to fight the cancer. They all quickly piled in.

"Naruto, take us to see Itachi!"

The car quickly went down the hill.

"But Itachi specializes in cancer."

By the look on Sasuke's and Tsuki's faces, Naruto said no more. He knew what was going on. Hinata caught on quickly too. Sakura then began to panic.

"My disguise!"

"Sakura, now's not the time..."

Sakura cut Tsuki off.

"Don't tell him! He can't know!"

They're eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't just because she didn't want him to know, but because this was the first time that they had seen a real emotion come from Sakura. It was panic and desperation. Tsuki quickly put the wig on Sakura head as Naruto skidded to a stop in the emergency room's parking lot. Sasuke quickly brought Sakura in, with Tsuki at his heels. Naruto was left to park the car.

The burst through the cancer wards doors. By luck, Itachi was at the nurse's station trading in a board. Seeing their panic, Itachi instantly took Sakura from Sasuke and went into an empty room. Itachi quickly called for blankets and dry clothes. He turned to Tsuki as he gave Sakura the regular check.

"I need to know her medical history."

Tsuki nodded and quickly taking a blank board from the nurse, she hurriedly wrote it all down. Tsuki left out the previous doctor and hospital, since she didn't know it. She handed it to Itachi. He read it as the nurses helped Sakura change and wrap the blankets around her. Seeing what type of cancer she had, Itachi looked at it in disbelief. What were the chances that a girl with the same eyes, same name, had the same cancer? Was Kami trying to kick him when he was already still on the ground? He ignored it and quickly went back to attending to the girl before she died.

* * *

Itachi rubbed his eyes. He grabbed the x-ray off the light box and sighed. The cancer had progressed far. There was no way that this girl couldn't know that she was going to die. The whole last day thing made sense to him now. His Sakura probably thought like that too. Itachi felt like hitting something. It was just too cruel for this to happen to good people. Sure, he hadn't known Hikari-san long, but Itachi had always been a good judge of character. 

Walking down the corridor, he stopped before entering Hikari-san's room. He heard sobbing. He could hear her trying to calm the crying female. He looked in, trying not to be noticed. His eyes widened in shock. His mother sat beside the bed crying. Sakura was gripping her hand, making soft shushing sounds. She looked pitiful and weak.

"What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry."

"How is that supposed to make it better?"

"Yelling doesn't either."

Mikoto looked at Sakura with an apology.

"It's fine. If you didn't yell, you wouldn't be you."

Mikoto patted her head.

"You're tired. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Ah, see you then."

Mikoto stood up. Sakura closed her eyes for rest. Mikoto stopped short before bumping into Itachi. She smiled knowingly and lead Itachi to the cafeteria. They sat across from each other. Itachi obviously waiting for an answer from his mother.

"You want to know how I know Hikari-san."

"Yes, I'm aware you met during and after the engagement party, but you don't become attached to someone quickly."

Mikoto had scoffed hearing the word of engagement. He knew very well that Mikoto hated that word now. He also felt bad for not telling her why he had agreed. He just wanted to buy time, so he could continue to search for Sakura in peace.

"Okaa-sama, back to the topic at hand."

"Oh right! Hikari, Sakura. Do you remember when I went overseas for a consultation? Well, while I was there, I was also asked to look over Hikari-chan's case."

Itachi nodded his head in understanding.

"You were always close to your patients."

Mikoto stuck her tongue out like a child. Itachi sweat dropped. Mikoto then smiled, looking down at her reflection with sadness.

"It's hard not to become attached in this profession."

Itachi understood full well what she was saying. People who thought that being a doctor was trying was very wrong. Being a doctor gave him an amazing feeling of accomplishment, but when you loose a patient that you have been working with side by side for several months... It was hard. You get to know a person. You know they're likes and dislikes; how to convince them to do something they don't want to do. Being a doctor was a trying but rewarding job.

* * *

Sakura felt something tug her awake. She looked around the hospital room and saw no one. The heart monitor sounded out her heartbeats. However, she was used to the sound, so that isn't what woke her. It had faintly sounded like Itachi had been calling her. Sakura pulled off the monitor pads and tossed her feet over the side of the bed. Pulling her hospital gown more close, Sakura left her room. 

"Itachi..."

* * *

Itachi was just taking a walk down the path. The same path that he had found Sakura on. He stopped and looked out onto the park. The memory of her was still so clear in his mind. She was everywhere he went in the hospital. She was here on this path. She was etched onto every bit of his memories. It was heart warming to remember her, but also very heart breaking. 

A crunch of leaves caught his attention. Itachi turned around to find Setsuna standing there. She slowly continued to walk towards him. He felt himself stiffen and his expression became stony. Setsuna stopped when she stood right in front of him. She wore a green dress that had no sleeves but she carried a shawl to prevent the cold.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come see my fianceé?"

Setsuna put her hand on his chest. He remembered what his grandmother said, and he tolerated it. Not that he didn't want to pry her hand off of him.

"It's midnight, Higurashi-san."

Setsuna giggled.

"I'll eventually be your wife."

"The only reason you want to marry me is because you'll be an Uchiha."

"Aw, Itachi-kun that is no way to talk to your future wife."

Setsuna raised herself up onto her tiptoes.

"I'll make you see it my way soon."

Itachi placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Not likely."

Setsuna was about to kiss him, and he was about to push her off. However, a voice startled the both of them.

"Stop!"

Both turned to the owner of the voice. Itachi pushed Setsuna off and ran to Sakura's side.

"Hikari-san, I thought I told you to stay in bed."

However, he was very thankful for the disobedience. Itachi wasn't going to come anywhere near unfaithful to Sakura. She gripped tightly onto his white lab coat.

"Please, I beg of you."

She placed her head onto his chest, trying desperately not to break down. Itachi placed his hands on her shoulders. His grip strong for support.

"Please don't marry her while I'm still alive! I know it's truly selfish, but please do this for me!"

"What?"

Itachi was confused. Setsuna was angry. She quickly came over.

"How the hell do you think you are?"

Sakura straightened herself and pushed slightly away from Itachi. He stared at her with deep confusion. Sakura sighed. A look of hurt and pleading wore on her expression.

"Please forgive me, Ita-kun."

As soon as she said that, something began to click together. Somewhere, deep inside, Itachi figured it out before she did her next move. Sakura pulled the wig off and her pink hair came tumbling down. Everything that had happened between them was making more sense. Fate had kept throwing them together, while he didn't know it was her. Fate was saying give it one more go before it ends. However, Sakura didn't want to cause him more pain. He remembered her death sentence. After all, he saw her records. Also, not knowing the previous doctor and hospital helped to cover her tracks. Perhaps the person keeping them apart wasn't her father, but Sakura herself. She was certainly smart enough, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the slightly shivering beautiful girl standing before him.

"Sakura..."

He took a step towards her. Setsuna held him back.

"What are you doing? I'm your fiancé!"

Itachi's cold look made her immediately let go. Sakura coughed catching both of their attentions.

"Higurashi-san, where is your ring?"

Setsuna stuttered with her answer.

"I haven't received it yet."

"You won't."

Both looked at her questioningly. After all, Itachi's grandmother had already chosen a ring. Sakura let a chain dangle from her fingers. On the end was her ring, from whom she recieved from Itachi.

"That ring..."

Setsuna turned angry on him.

"You gave her one?"

"But of course. After all, Itachi proposed to me first. I'm his true fiancé."

Itachi enveloped her in a hug. Setsuna went off screaming about retribution. Sakura hugged him back lightly.

"Sorry I lied."

Itachi shushed her.

"Stop, I understand. Just please, stay by me this time."

Sakura tried her best to smile.

"The rest of my time is yours."

Itachi took off his coat and draped it around her.

"You still need to be in bed."

Sakura laughed at his stern voice. She gave him a mock salute.

"Aye, Aye, Sensei."

With that, Sakura and Itachi walked hand in hand, back to the hospital. They would address the rest of the issues tomorrow. Right now, they just focused on the warmth of the other's hand.


	8. A Close Call

Yay! The new chapter. Please thank frubaforever and Aikou Kurai for betaing this new late chapter. Late because of me, not because of them. My awesome betas. Later guys!

* * *

Sakura grimaced at the thing Itachi made her drink. Currently back at home, Itachi had put her on a strict diet. She was tucked in her bed, and she realized that Tsuki must have picked up all her photographs. Framed pictures stood up on the dresser across the room. Itachi had pulled the desk's chair to the bed's side. He sat in it, reading Sakura's temperature on the thermometer. Checking his wrist watch for the time, he jotted down in her chart.

"Your fever has gone down."

Sakura smiled.

"But of course it has."

Itachi pinched Sakura's nose, making her triumphant look turn into pain.

"We wouldn't have to worry about a fever, if someone didn't stupidly put their weak body under cold water, knowing full well that they didn't have the means or ability to fight off even a common cold."

Sakura snubbed Itachi, he sweatdropped at her childish behavior.

"Well, said stupid person, wouldn't have done said stupid action, if another stupid person didn't foolishly get engaged."

Itachi frowned.

"The idiot can't blame me for it."

"Yes, I can."

"It's not my fault."

"Yes, it is. I'm not stupid either."

"Maybe not academically, but any other way, yes you are."

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

Itachi childishly stuck out his tongue. Sakura grew red in anger, knowing he was mocking her. They heard the front door open. Itachi checked the time. He stood and Sakura looked quizzical at him.

"I need to get back to the hospital now."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. She looked down disappointed. He felt bad for making her make that type of expression. Itachi leaned down, and moved to kiss her. Sakura's eyes widened at the realization then went back to their normal size. At the last minute, Itachi changed his mind, and pulled away. He then left the room.

A knock came, and Sakura bid in whoever it was. Tsuki came in with a tray with tea. Sakura smiled thankfully at her. Tsuki smiled back. She placed the tray on the end table, avoiding the various medical supplies and medicines.

"So you and Itachi-sama seem to be getting along just fine."

The younger girl commented, as she handed Sakura a cup of tea. Sakura was thankful it washed the bitter taste out. Her eyes became a little sad.

"Not really. He doesn't trust me anymore. It hurts to see."

Tsuki looked at Sakura with worry. She took notice of the time.

"You and Sasuke should get going to school now."

Tsuki nodded her head. Then, stood and she left the room. Sakura looked down at her reflection before taking another sip.

* * *

Itachi sat in the driver's seat of his car, in the hospital's reserved parking lot. He made no move to leave the car. Nor did he make any attempt to start the car again. With his head leaned back and hands hanging to his side, Itachi sat to think. His eyes had lost its life while he thought. A rap on his passenger door brought him out of it.

"Yeah...?"

His voice came out low and raspy. He turned his head to the side as his father got in the car. Fugaku sat in the passenger's seat. The father gave his song a sympathetic smile.

"Your mother told me about everything."

Itachi nodded his head in understanding.

"What are you doing out here?"

Fugaku laughed, trying to lighten his son's dark mood.

"How am I supposed to trust her?"

"Sakura-chan,"

Itachi nodded.

"She kept her identity a secret, not to mention got everyone to lie to me."

Deep down, he knew already why she did it. Deep down, he was ready to forgive her. However, the top was covered in bruises, and Itachi was hurt. He wasn't stupid enough, not to know that she knew. Just by her gaze, he knew that she knew. Yet, she said nothing, nor tried to consul him. Itachi placed his forehead against the steering wheel.

"It hurts a lot for some reason."

Fugaku placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"It's because you still love her so much."

Itachi let the words soak in.

"It will get better."

He felt his soul lighten a little. Her happy, innocent image finally came back to him. Itachi felt comforted.

* * *

Sakura gazed at yet another photo of her and Itachi. Smiling happily at it, she slid it back into its protective covering. With a sigh, Sakura closed a completely filled album. She looked around the room at her current dilemma. Hundreds of pictures still remained out of their place. Covering another sigh, Sakura couldn't believe what she had done. Clearly, she had been out of her right mind.

"One downs several more to go."

Sakura sighed yet again, before covering her mouth in shock. If she remembered clearly, Itachi had once told her that every time one sighed, they became shorter in statue. She gasped in horror. It was already bad enough that Itachi towered over her. There was no way she was about to give him that satisfaction. Itachi was a master at teasing her.

She stood to walk over to get another box. As soon as her feet touched the carpet, she instantly knew something was wrong. Sakura began to violently cough. Taking quick steps, Sakura tried to reach the small coffee table in the room. Collapsing on the floor, a few feet in front of the table, Sakura began to cough up blood. Using the strength she had, Sakura pulled herself to the table. Reaching high, she grasped onto the end of the linen table cloth. The cell phone that rested on top came down when she pulled. Dialing the new, memorized number, Sakura inputted the emergency numeric message.

* * *

Itachi turned around thinking he heard Sakura. Upon realizing it was just his imagination, Itachi continued to follow the man in front of him. Dressed in traditional tea ceremony clothes, the man led Itachi down a rock path to one of the many private tea room. He had been called out all this way by his grandmother, who was not pleased.

The man turned and walked up to open the wooden door for Itachi. He bowed as Itachi discarded his shoes and entered the spacious tea room. His grandmother, in kimono, sat defiantly across the room, with Setsuna at her side. Itachi fought off a sigh of irritation. Her eyes watched his every move critically. Sitting across from them, Itachi waited for his grandmother to begin her inquisition.

"An alarming report has been told to me. Your fiancée' has confirmed it. Itachi-san, do you not deny that you broke off the engagement that you yourself, agreed upon?'

"I do not."

She stood with a fury. The contents of her tea cup were splashed onto Itachi. Liquid covered him, and began to stain his suit. He guessed he should just be grateful that the drink had lost most of its warmth.

"What is the meaning of this insult?'

Her voice had risen with anger, which did not affect him. There were only two women in his life that he had actually come to fear. One of them was bedridden until he said so. She also was trying not to let her heart break further. They both were.

"You will not insult the Uchiha name further. Call off this fake engagement of yours."

"Don't you mean insult you?"

For the first time, Mrs. Uchiha backed up in fear of her grandson. His eyes were colder, harder, and more violent. Itachi was not going to let her have the floor anymore.

"Don't make light of me, Obaa-sama. My engagement to Sakura is, and has never been, fake. I meant every word and emotion that I have ever expressed to her. I won't let you make light of it."

"How dare you! If only you're Oji-sama could see your lack of disrespect."

"Obaa-sama, Oji-sama, surely would have understood. After all, he liked Sakura greatly. He approved of her."

This was very true. His grandfather had been one of his favorite family members, beside Shisui. Both of them had met Sakura, when they came to the hospital to have lunch with him. Sakura had instantly won both of them over. She had seemed more embarrassed than annoyed. Itachi later had to punch his best friend of the lewd comments he made. Just thinking about it, Itachi wanted to sock him again. However, despite that, both of them were still best friends.

"We're done here."

Itachi stood and left, despite Setsuna's pleas for him to stop. Once outside, his cell phone rang. The number was masked, but Itachi answered it anyways.

"Yes?"

"You need to protect her."

"Huh?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. The voice came through high-pitched and mechanical. Obviously, this person was trying to hide his identity.

"You need to protect her no matter what."

"Who,"

"Sakura,"

Itachi's heart stopped.

"What?"

He nearly stuttered the word. It came out forcefully and breathless.

"He beats her."

"He,"

"If he finds her, he will kill her surely."

"Who is he?"

"Her father,"

Itachi's hands tightened; one on the phone, the other into a ball. That man was still hurting her.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

He inwardly his himself, of course this was guy was telling the truth. Sakura's father was the type of cowardly man.

"There's a scar on her right shoulder from the time he stabbed her. If you want more information, question her friend, Tanaka, Tsuki."

Itachi heard the click and then a dial tone. He flipped the phone closed. Itachi had walked to his car during the conversation. He slammed his fist against the wheel.

"Damn it!"

Itachi started the engine. He was going to talk to Tsuki, before confronting Sakura. His phone chirped as he moved the car out of the parking lot. Flipping it open, he checked the text message. Seeing the 110, Itachi floored the accelerator.

* * *

Tsuki knew something was wrong. Her arrow had missed its mark five times now. She could feel Sasuke's gaze on her. Then his body was aligned with hers. The bow was raised and Sasuke moved her body to perfection. It hit the outside ring. They both knew something was wrong. That arrow should have hit the mark.

"Are you okay?"

Tsuki blushed feeling his breath on her ear. She nodded. The glares that she was receiving were her only problem.

"I wonder why you missed then?"

"I don't know."

She offered her bow to him. Sasuke aligned his body perfectly, but even he missed the mark.

"Tsuki-chan?"

Both heads turned to a classmate of Tsuki's. She handed Tsuki her phone.

"It kept buzzing."

Tsuki flipped it opened, and checked her inbox. They were all from Sakura. She only had to open one, before she pulled Sasuke hurriedly out of the archery hall. Tossing, the phone to Sasuke, they both raced to his car.

* * *

Itachi's car skid to a stop in the hospital parking lot. He ordered one of the nurses on break to part it. Being infatuated with him, she did it. Earlier, he received a text from Sasuke. It told him they found an unconscious Sakura, covered in blood. They took her to the hospital where they would wiat for him.

He threw open the surgery room doors, already in clean scrubs. The acting doctor stood aside since cancer was Itachi's specialty. Itachi could see a lump in her throat. It was what they were trying to cut out. Cursing the man for his stupidity, Itachi set to quick work to saving Sakura's life.

"Next time Nakamura-sensei, you will consult me before you start to cut open one of my patients."

The doctor surnamed Nakamura, gulped in fear. Every doctor in this hospital, in all of Japan, knew not to piss off this man. His arrogance got the better of him, and he thought he could handle this girl's case. However, he put Sakura's life on the line not knowing her full case file. Uchiha, Itachi did not look pleased. After all, there was a rumor around the hospital that this girl meant a lot to him.

"Get out of my room Nakamura-sensei."

He left quickly, trying not to anger the Uchiha prodigy further.

"Tell me everything that happened."

As a nurse filled him in, Sakura's heart monitor started to beep wildly.

"Uchiha-sensei, her vitals are dropping too quickly!"

"Damn it."

Itachi made a split decision, and prayed it didn't cost Sakura.

* * *

Sakura's eyes groggily opened and she knew that she had been under anesthesia. She turned her head with a groan. Her throat hurt for some reason and she knew that it wasn't from all the coughing that she had did. Slowly, pulling herself into a sitting position, Sakura tried hard to grasp the situation. Itachi came in just then and looked horrified at her moving. He rushed to her side and helped her prop her body properly. Hitting the bed to rise, Sakura was finally situated perfectly. Touching her throat, Sakura felt the bandages. The expression on Itachi's face told her that he felt guilty about it. Bowing his head in shame, Itachi grasped her hand.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened in surprise before they melted into a kind expression. Returning the force of his squeeze, Sakura patted his head. He smiled thinking back to when she didn't talk and mainly used body language to talk. Itachi raised his face to hers.

"Guess we're going to have to use our old way of communicating for a while, huh?"

Sakura just smiled back at him. She lightly tapped her bandage and Itachi knew what she was asking. His grimace told her that he was now angry.

"His name is Nakamura, Kenji. He's a doctor here at the hospital. He took it upon himself to take your case without consulting me. Unforunately, he didn't know that you're allergic to one of the common drugs that we use. It closed up your throat and I had to cut out the mass that began to grow."

Itachi could tell from her expression that if she ever met the man, she was going to rip him apart. He touched her cheek, feeling her soft skin.

"Does it hurt?"

Sakura felt bad for putting another pained expression on his face. She quickly shook her head no. Itachi smiled and placed his forehead on hers.

"Of course it does. I'm sorry."

Tears came to her eyes and she bit them back.

"I'll make sure he's probably punished."

Itachi opened his eyes feeling her shake. Sakura was trying not to laugh. She knew just as much as he did that when he punished someone they would wish that they had been killed instead. After all, he was a master of tease and humiliation. He knew what she was thinking from her next expression; an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her mouth.

"I'm not that evil Sakura."

Itachi kissed her cheek, feeling all the anger that he had to wash away with her smile.

* * *

Tsuki came into Sakura's bedroom with coffee for Itachi and tea for Sakura. Sakura had gotten Itachi to sign her out so she could come home. Mitoko was currently making Sakura more comfortable as Itachi sat in the chair beside the bed going through some brochures. She was watching him with curiosity.

"Okay, here's your tea Sakura, and your coffee Itachi-sama."

"No -Sama, Tsuki-chan, I have a feeling you'll eventually be family."

Tsuki blush ten shades of red, as did Sasuke, since he had just stepped into the room. Itachi smirked in triumph. Mitoko looked in bliss land. Sakura looked at everyone in confusion. The older Uchiha son just patted Sakura's head. Sometimes, his girl was so slow. He liked her that way though. A light bulb finally went off and she looked at Sasuke with large eyes. Her writ on her board and held it up for Sasuke to see. Sasuke nearly collided with the floor. His brother on the other hand just burst out laughing. Being the mother, Mitoko read the board, and then turned to her younger son.

"You haven't asked Tsuki-chan out yet?"

Sasuke blushed furiously. He quickly turned for the door. The poor boy needed an escape now.

"Father says we should get going now to catch our reservations."

Mitoko pouted.

"Oh fine. Be that way."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Mitoko. She turned to Itachi, who just shrugged his shoulders. Mitoko then brightened.

"Since Itachi-kun doesn't want to come, we get to steal Tsuki-chan."

Tsuki just giggled as Mitoko hugged her. They all turned to the older couple.

"Sakura if you need anything page me."

Itachi gave his mother an evil look.

"What do you take me for?"

"A hormone filled young man."

Itachi couldn't argue with that. Sakura looked at him with confusion again. He felt himself sigh. Her innocence didn't help the matter. The cancer also made her body almost too fragile to do that sort of activity.

"I'm not going to jump her Okaa-sama."

"You never know."

Itachi sighed.

"You can go have dinner in peace. Sakura will be safe. I've held myself back before."

Sakura hit him with her board. He could see the irritation from not understanding the situation. Itachi smoothed her hair.

"Don't worry about it. You'll eventually understand, and that board will not be the thing that you'll want to beat me with."

It just confused her more. She held her head, trying to stop the swirling. Mitoko then patted her head.

"We'll bring you back something."

"No solids."

"Why not,"

Itachi looked exhausted.

"Okaa-sama, she won't be able to swallow it."

Mitoko pouted.

"Mitoko,"

Mitoko stood with a sigh.

"I guess we have to go before Fugaku blows a heart valve."

As they all left, Sakura turned to Itachi, who continued to search through brochures. He looked up at her eyes focused on him.

"I'm looking for an apartment."

Her head tilted to the side. Her eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes, I'm happy at the mansion, but..."

Sakura touched his cheek, hearing the struggle in his voice.

"I was just too far away."

Sakura got out of bed and wrapped herself around Itachi. He pulled her tight against himself.

"I can't loose you quite yet."

Tears came out. Sakura silently cried as she held the love of her life, and the one before.

* * *

A couple days later, Sakura was permitted to return to school as long as Tsuki and Sasuke kept a close eye on her. Itachi returned to his regular schedule at the hospital as well. However, during before and after school, Itachi would end up at Sakura's house and be with her. Her health was better, so that was the only reason Itachi let her go. The bandage around her neck was still there however. It had bled the previous day, so Sakura had no choice but to keep it for a couple more days. Several times during the day, several students had commented on it. Tsunade hadn't said anything since Sakura had bribed her with sake.

Sakura walked down the hall intending to catch up with Sasuke and Tsuki. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a group of boys give her a ludicrous look. She instantly recognized one of them being Akihiro, Sasuke's and Itachi's cousin. Sasuke had told her that they didn't along, so to avoid him at all cost. The rumor that had been circulating of them dating didn't help matters. It was obvious to anyone that knew them that Sasuke was only interested in Tsuki. To anyone that really knew Sakura knew that she belonged to the older brother.

She saw Naruto come into view as she was pushed roughly into the wall. Sakura let out a surprised gasp. Akihiro's face got up and personal with her own.

"So you're Sasuke's woman?"

Sakura heard the crunch of a fist making contact with skin. She turned her eyes to the right to find Sasuke standing there with a murderous look. Tsuki quickly grabbed Sakura out of the way. Sasuke took a step forward to the on ground Akihiro. He cracked his knuckles.

"What do you think you're doing you idiotic cousin?"

His menacing eyes turned to the others boys in the group.

"I see you rallied up the rest of our male cousins. Stay away from her."

"Sasuke, you think that we're scared of you?"

Sasuke just smirked. One of the boys bumped into something as he was backing up. He turned and screamed in horror as Naruto popped his own knuckles. The eerie smile that he gave had the boys screaming.

"What do you think you're doing Uchiha temes?"

Neji and Shikamaru both came out from their own hiding places. The boys all backed up and ran off, Sasuke tsk in annoyance.

"Damn that Akihiro, still causing so much trouble. I guess we can never expect him to grow up."

Sasuke turned to Sakura. The smile put her at ease.

"You better be careful or Itachi will lay down some hell."

Sakura shook with laughter. She nodded her head in understanding. There was no reason to worry Itachi over this matter when she already had him worrying about other things.


	9. Founded Anxiety

Please visit my website: www. freeewebs .com /animemangafanatic (Don't forget to take out the spaces) I don't own Naruto, only original character and themes. Thanks for reading. Thanks to my beta Kuri for checking the chapter out.

* * *

The last couple days at school had become somewhat of a hostile environment for Sakura. Akihiro and the rest of the male cousins were not backing down. Every opportunity that arose to get near her, they were right there to take upon themselves. In her opinion, they were becoming a huge nuisance. With her weakened state, she constantly needed protection by someone in the group. It also didn't help that her voice still wasn't back.

Itachi clicked off the small flashlight, and wrote something in Sakura's home chart. He always took it with him, so she never knew what he wrote. Sakura closed her mouth as Itachi removed the bandages around her throat. Naturally, they wouldn't have cut into the throat, but they needed to open a quick airway. he had done it personally, which made him feel guilty. However, he cut in the best way not to scar her beautiful neck. Looking pleased with the healing, he wrote another thing in the chart before snapping it closed. Then, he took his seat by the bed.

"I've come down to two choices on apartments. They're relatively close, and within walking distance."

Itachi showed her the floor plans. Sakura held her chin in thought. He wanted her opinion in the matter. After all, if by some miracle she lived, Sakura would be living with him. When he expressed this to her, Sakura had just sadly smiled at him. It tore at his heart. He knew that she had already accepted her impending death, but it was also a look of defeat. She had stopped fighting. Why? Was it because of her father? That reminded him of something.

"Forgive me for my forwardness."

Sakura tilted her head in question. Itachi undid the two buttons of her pajama top, causing Sakura to blush. She began to push him away, but Itachi pinned her hands and used the other to pull the fabric down. He looked closely for her scar. Upon not seeing it, he sighed with relief before feeling his blood run cold. There was a very faint scar on the right shoulder. His finger traced the barely visible line. Being a doctor, he could tell it had been deep enough to need stitches. Using her head, she rubbed her nose against his to get his attention.

"You were hurt."

She gave him that sad smile again as he released her. After rebuttoning her shirt, she wrapped him in a warm hug. Itachi pulled her back before slowly moving in to kiss her. A jolt went through both their bodies as their lips met. He pushed her back against the pillows as they shared another kiss. Sakura was blushing a very pretty pink in Itachi's opinion. It made him want to do more His mother was right, he was turning into a pervert. Felling him put more body weight on top, not that she midned, she felt herself be pulled more against him. Heat went throughout her whole entire body. Smirking in confidence when she moaned, when their tongues met itachi went a little deeper. Her hands gripped his arms.

"Itachi..."

She barely got it out between the kisses. Her voice finally coming back, but it was extremely low. A cough got both their attentions. Seeing who it was, Sakura quickly hid her face in Itachi's shoulder. He was silently chuckling, and she smacked him for his enjoyment in this situation. Sasuke had been the one to cough. Both him and Tsuki were blushing even more than Sakura. Mikoto looked truly esctatic about the situation, while Fugaku's eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped.

"Itachi..."

The temperature dropped and they all felt the flames of anger. Itachi was thrown off of Sakura. Then everything was back to normal as Fugaku turned to Sakura. He patted her head as Akura smiled at him. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Did my evil, hormone-filled son hurt you?''

"Not at all Fugaku Otou-san."

He almost missed it with how quietly she was forced to speak. Then he turned angry at his son, who was still on the floor. Fugaku grabbed him by the collar as Itachi raised his hands in defense.

"What are you doing to my little girl?"

Itachi sweat dropped. They all really loved his girlfriend way too much. His grandfather and Shusui petted and pampered Sakura a lot too. The other three occupants had taken to the side for tea, as Fugaku continued to attempt killing his son. Sakura silently chuckled. She took in this moment and just let the emotions envelope her.

* * *

Itachi tossed his jacket onto the bed as he loosed his tie and collar. It had been a long shift at the hospital. Women had flocked to him when the rumor of disengagement got around, but just at the hospital. Apparently, it hadn't gotten that far yet. He was forced to bear through it all with his best professional smile. Thank god he didn't let it slip about Sakura. His girlfriend wouldn't survive the onslaught. When he had stopped at her place late to tell her, Sakura had laughed at his misfortune. Although she didn't really laugh out loud, the way and how much her body shook told him. Throughout her little laugh fest, Itachi had just glared at her. 

"...that girl..."

Remembering about the scar, Itachi took out his cellphone. H looked at the number that the person called him from. His guess was male, and Itachi was pretty good at guessing these things. Dialing the number, he waited for it to connect. When the automatic message played, Itachi realized it was probably a dump phone. Laying back while covering his eyes, he thought about the mysterious called. Just what was their true objective? Hearing his cellphone ring, Itachi answered it without looking.

"Uchiha."

"Hello Uchiha-sama."

Itachi quickly sat up.

"You... What do you want?"

The voice chuckled. It sounded weird over the voice disguiser, like one of those cute cartoon characters that Sakura used to watch on television.

"I see you still haven't talked to Tsuki-san."

"How do you know that?"

"Otherwise, you wouldn't be asking me useless questions like who I am."

He heard the voice sigh.

"You're quite slow for a genius Uchiha-sama."

"Hey!"

"It seems I'll have to give you yet another clue."

"Clue?"

"You really should go pick up that pretty necklace for your girlfriend."

"Hey, how did you...?"

The line clicked and Itachi glared at it. He threw it across the room, and it broke apart against the wall.

"Damn it! Now i have to get a new phone too."

* * *

Tsuki knocked lightly on Sakura's door. She currently balanced a tray of food on her one arm. Unfornately, she didn't want to disturb Sakura, but she blushed thinking of why she was disturbing Sakura. It wasn't that it was a bad thing, just that... Shaking her head, she tried to shake off the embarrassment. 

Earlier in the day, while everyone was together, Tsuki and Sasuke sat with his mother for tea. Fugaku was trying to kill his eldest son, and the reason for their fighting sat in bed watching them with amusement. Sakura was looking better, but when she wasn't at school, Itachi had restricted her to bed rest.

"So, I have a wonderful idea."

Both pair of eyes turned onto Mikoto.

"Since this place only has two rooms why doesn't Tsuki-chan come live with us?"

Sasuke almost dropped his cup, as Tsuki fumbled with her own. They both turned several shades of red.

"Okaa-sama! What are you saying?"

"Well, I was just thinking. That way, Itachi-kun can live here with Sakura-chan... for her final days."

The group grew depressed. Then Mikoto giggled, breaking the melancholy.

"And you and Tsuki-chan can get used to living together."

Their blood drained, and both of them dropped their tea cups. That would meant that both of them would see all of each other's faults too. Hearing the china shatter, the other half gave looks to them. Then Fugaku continued beating on Itachi. Mikoto caught Sakura's questioning look, but she just smiled. The girl shook her head and smiled. She knew what Mikoto was up to. Sakura also knew what Tsuki was worried so much about. Tsuki was worried about if there was ever an accident and Sasuke saw her naked, or if he saw her first thing in the morning. Her opinion about the way she looked first thing was not a good one. Sasuke and Tsuki locked eyes and quickly diverted them. That was the end of that conversation before they all left.

"Come in."

Tsuki opened the door and looked happily at her. Sakura returned the smile with one of her own.

"So you're going to leave, huh?"

Tsuki nearly dropped the tray. Sakura always knew everything. Placing the tray on the table, that had been moved next to the bed, Tsuki sat in the chair that Itachi usually occupied.

"I can never fool you."

Sakura just smiled.

"I just thought that Mikoto-sama made a lot of sense."

Sakura stopped reading her book and raised an eyebrow at Tsuki.

"I don't understand."

"Well, Itachi-san is looking for an apartment. Instead of living some place else, I thought maybe Itachi-san would rather live with you. The Uchihas are being kind enough to take me in, since..."

"Since you don't want to stay here after I die?"

Tsuki felt tears come to her eyes. Sakura chuckled as she patted Tsuki's head.

"You're so kind. Thank you."

Tsuki smiled through her tears. They spent their last night together talking, and once sleep began to call, Sakura allowed Tsuki to sleep in her bed.

* * *

Itachi walked out of the cellphone shop with his new phone. He climbed into the car and drove to the jewelry store. How did that man know that Itachi had a necklace in the works for Sakura? Not only that, but the store called the house to leave a message at the house that it was finished. Quickly arriving, Itachi got out of the car, and walked into the store. Still in his suit and wearing sunglasses, he approached the main sales clerk, who instantly recognized him. All the female staff blushed seeing Itachi. The manager smiled at him. 

"I have it right here if you like to see it now."

"That would be fine, thank you."

He pulled it out from under the counter and opened the velvet box for Itachi to inspect. Itachi smirked in pleasure. It was flawless.

"This is truly your work."

The manager smiled in pride. After all, he was the only one that Itachi trusted with Sakura's jewelry. He personally oversaw Sakura's engagement ring, which was also flawless. Itachi took out his credit card to pay for the necklace. Taking and swiping the card, it was rejected.

"Uchiha-sama, it's being rejected."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Hugo-san hold on to it. I'm going across the street to the bank."

"Of course, Uchiha-sama."

Itachi exited the shop and carefully crossed the street to the bank. He had never been to this one bank, but it was part of the same chain. Striding purposefully to the bank teller, the young woman looked up at him and blushed. They really needed to get over the fact that he was handsome. After all, he was already taken by his equal partner.

"I would like to know why my credit card is being rejected."

"Of course, I just need your name sir."

"Uchiha Itachi."

It instantly went quiet and someone quickly ran upstairs to tell the boss. Itachi sighed. This was all so troublesome. The woman cursed in her mind. She heard the big news of his engagement, which no one knew was broken off as soon as it was made. Typing in the computer, she brought up his information. His report was clean and there didn't seem to be a problem. Then, a strange notice popped up and she looked at it complexed.

"What is it?"

"Uchiha-sama, you have a safety deposit box here."

Itachi stood there confused. He had never been to this one before. The one closer to the house was the one with all his important items.

"This note makes no sense. It says that the account will only unfreeze as soon as you see the contents of the box."

Just then, the bank manager appeared. He bowed respectively to Itachi.

"Is there anything I can do for you Uchiha-sama?"

Itachi hated these type of people. He could tell by just one look that this man was only after money and a high reputation.

"I want to see the box."

"Of course Uchiha-sama."

He followed the man to a more secluded area, where the man took out the box after taking off all the locks. Itachi waited until he had completely left before sitting down to open it. Flipping it open, Itachi felt his stomach plummet. Inside were car parts, and from the looks of it, they were breaks for a car. They were from a car that Itachi knew all too well. It came from the same car that Sakura's mother had driven. There were several papers as well. Carefully taking them out, a picture fell out. Picking it up and looking at it, it was an old picture of Sakura with her mother. Sakura was so young and so healthy. In a white, flowing, summer dress, Sakura held tight to her straw hat as she ran into her happy mother's arms. Turning it over, Itachi felt like puking. This was all too much and he was all too grateful to be sitting down. Then he opened the large envelope, and out came her will. His blood ran cold. This man had left everything in his hands, but why? A white envelope with his name caught his eyes. Tearing it open, Itachi finally understood.

'I'm sorry I can't explain fully right now, but I left this for you, her guardian. Only you can protect her from such a black-hearted man. Forgive me, I never meant for any harm to come to her.'

It was not signed. Itachi flipped his phone open and texted his father.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she finally finished the last of the student council duties for the day. She locked up the council room, and she took the documents and keys back to the teacher's lounge. Her shoulders felt a bit stiff, and Sakura felt her body becoming weaker. The time was coming where she would be bedridden permanently. It was coming extremely soon. Winter was going to be here in a week or two as well. Being able to be here for one last Christmas with Itachi was all she really wanted. After leaving the teacher's area, Sakura walked towards the main gate to wait for Sasuke and company. However, after five minutes, she felt herself being pulled away from that location. Akihiro was roughly dragging her away. 

"Sakura!"

They both turned to see Sasuke running towards them. The others wouldn't be too far behind. Akihiro scoffed in disgust. Naruto came into view, after he heard Sasuke's cry out Sakura's name in surprise. Sakura was wrapped up in Akihiro's arms. She tried to move out as the two boys finally caught up, but then the other cousins came out and pushed them away. One of them punched Sasuke across the face, and Naruto was instantly delivering one of his own.

"You jerks! Let Sakura-chan go!"

He held Sakura firmly by the chin.

"Look your boyfriend and his loser best friend have come."

"Let go."

Akihiro put his arm around Sakura's shoulders despite her displeasure. She tried to pry away from him but he held firm.

"Come on I'm a much better guy than my cousin Sasuke."

"Akihiro you ass, Sakura is my best friend!"

Sasuke yelled while running towards them. His other cousins held him and Naruto back. They laughed at their efforts. Sakura continued to struggle with Akihiro.

"I said let go!"

"Are you serious?"

He pulled at her chin roughly making her face him.

"I'm the most wanted guy in school."

"Yeah to die! Now let go!"

"I said you'll be mine!"

"I already belong to someone!"

"Who Sasuke?"

Akihiro laughed.

"Please, I'm much better."

"Akihiro."

A cold menacing voice came behind all of them. Everyone stood frozen and slowly turned to the owner of the voice. Akihiro's blood ran cold when he came face to face with the menacing red eyes of Uchiha Itachi, his older cousin. The gang instantly let go of Naruto and Sasuke. Akihiro's grip slacked on Sakura and she instantly ran into Itachi's arms. He kept his cold eyes on his cousin. Itachi's friends stood behind the bullies awaiting Itachi's orders.

"Deidara."

"Itachi-san, yeah?"

"I'll leave the punishment up to you."

"Yes, yeah!"

"Oh god!"

Kisame shook his head. Itachi lead the three away as they could hear large booms and terrifying screams. The rest of the gang caught up and the blood had drained from their faces as the older boys followed behind, completely satisfied. When they reached the safety of the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke got the clue and dragged them away. Itachi took Sakura to his room, where he sat with her on his bed, for she had a death grip on his neck.

"Sakura..."

Sakura shook her head and Itachi could feel the hot tears.

"Sakura, it's okay now."

He placed his hand reassuringly on her back. He tried to smooth the quiet sobs.

"I was scared."

"You handled it well."

"I'm glad you came."

Sakura sat back and looked at Itachi. He smiled at her beauty and he kissed her lovingly.

"I'm always going to be here. No matter how many times you push me away."

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Don't let him get me."

"Akihiro?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, my father."

Itachi's blood ran cold. What would she say if she knew about the contents of the box? He wrapped her in his arms. Making a decision, he would talk to Tsuki tonight. Pulling her closer, Itachi did not let go for awhile.

* * *

That night, Tsuki and Sakura were told to stay at the Uchiha mansion for the night. Mikoto was worried that those boys might come back or find out where Sakura lived alone with Tsuki. So it was decided upon. Fugaku, after hearing what happened, left in a angry fury with Itachi and Sasuke, and confronted his siblings' children. Sakura was not told about it, because both Mikoto and everyone had kept her too busy to notice. After dinner however, Sakura was beginning to feel so tired, she nearly collapsed in Itachi's arms. Her strength was beginning to go, and he was horribly reminded that her life was licking a ticking bomb, soon to eventually go off. She was in bed, as Itachi came into the garden, where Sasuke and Tsuki were having tea. They both looked at him concerned. 

"Is everything okay Itachi-san?"

Itachi took a seat.

"Tsuki-san, I've been meaning to ask you about a certain matter."

Both of them looked at Itachi in confusion.

"Lately, I've been receiving phone calls from a mysterious person."

"Ah, Mujou-san."

"Aunt Mika's bodyguard?"

Tsuki nodded her head.

"He's been disguising his voice in case her father has been tracking his movements. It important that he stays close to the enemy in order to move Sakura secretly around him."

"So the story of him being in love with Aunt Mika is true."

Tsuki looked at him seriously.

"Itachi-san that's not it at all."

Both boys looked at Tsuki confused now.

"This must never reach Sakura's ears. Mujou-san..."

* * *

A knock came to the door, and a worker came into the office. He addressed the man at the desk, looking over a picture. 

"Your plane is ready to leave whenever you are."

Sakura's father waved him off, and he tapped the picture in front of his face.

"I found you Sakura."


	10. The Ultimate Consequences

Please don't forget to visit my website at www. freewebs. com/ animemangafanatic or just go to my profile and click my website link. Naruto does not belong to me, only original characters and themes. Also, please give thanks to my beta frubaforever. She's been used greatly lately. I'm sorry about that, but thank you greatly! All beta positions for "Blood of the Cherry Blossom" are now filled. If you're interested in another position, please let me know.

* * *

Sakura was angrily sitting cross-legged on a chair in the living room. The movers were purposefully avoiding eye contact with her. Tsuki and Sasuke were moving her things out into the truck, as Itachi moved his things in. She offered to help, but all three strongly told her no. Their reaction and response pissed her off greatly. Since it happened, the air had grown hard and hot. They were avoiding the very angry, glaring pink-haired girl, sitting in the living room, watching them going back and forth.

"I want to..."

"No!"

Sakura turned around and began to pout. Itachi put down his box, and came over to her. He blew in her ear to get her attention. Turning around, she stuck her tongue out at him. Hearing Tsuki and Sasuke still outside sorting boxes, Itachi leaned in and kissed her. The poor girl turned five different shades of red. Stepping back, he smirked in response. Truly, he was the only one that could make her have this cute of an expression.

"I love you."

Sakura finally came back to her senses. Taking the pillow, she tossed it at her overly pleased boyfriend.

"Cheater!"

Tsuki walked in and smiled, seeing Sakura repeatedly beating Itachi with a pillow. Sasuke came in from behind her, wondering what had captivated her so much. He watched as his brother tossed his pink haired friend over his shoulder. She began pounding on his back.

"I'm going to miss her."

Sasuke was stunned. Then, knowing what to do, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Tsuki.

"She's not gone yet. You need to have faith that she'll pull through this too. Maybe God will bless their love."

Tsuki nodded. Ever since Itachi reentered her life, Tsuki began to see a Sakura she had never witnessed before. Mikoto had told her that, the only person to ever see this Sakura was Itachi. After all, he was the one who woke her.

"What are you two idiotic lovers doing?"

Both Tsuki and Sasuke snapped out of it. Itachi and Sakura were looking at them deadpanned. Sasuke finally realized what he was doing, immediately let go. He blushed as darkly as Tsuki.

"Well... you see..."

"This is... um..."

Both of the older lovers sighed.

"I need to finish bringing in my boxes."

"I'm going to take a nap."

Itachi walked outside, and Sakura went back to the room. When both of them left, they smiled happily at each other before laughing.

* * *

"Is everything in order?"

"Yes Haruno-sama."

"Did you locate that traitor Mujou yet?"

"My apologies, not yet."

Haruno banged his fist against his desk in the hotel room.

"That bastard. Did he really think he could move her out from under me, without me knowing? I should have killed him when he forced my hand to kill Mika myself."

"So Mujou-sempai didn't?"

"No."

Haruno turned his hard eyes on the man.

"Get her and bring her to me. Also, find Mujou and kill him, Peter."

Bowing politely, the man responded.

"Of course. It will be a true pleasure to test my abilities against Mujou-sempai's?"

Haruno scoffed in disgust.

"Now Haruno-sama, you and I both know that he is the best."

Tossing his lit cigarette in the ash tray, Haruno stood, straightening her jacket.

"If only Mika didn't make him soft, then he would have been the best."

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure what it was that was pulling her awake. She could feel a soft glow of a tiny light, but she was sure that wasn't it. There was another weight on the bed beside her. It shifted and Sakura turned to meet her sleeping boyfriend. He smelled like a fresh shower, but his hair was dry. Moving closer, Sakura moved into his warmth. Unconsciously, Itachi wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. This type of feeling she could get used to.

"You're like a cat."

Sakura slowly tilted her head up at her boyfriend. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Just like a cat."

She growled in anger.

"I am not."

Itachi chuckled before pulling her even closer.

"You like to snuggle."

"So that qualifies me as a cat?"

"Something along those lines."

Sakura tried pushing Itachi out of bed. Itachi just smirked as he turned and Sakura ended on top of him. He tucked one of his arms under him. Smirking in delight, he watched his girlfriend turn a pretty pink that matched her hair. An occasion like this wasn't really rare between these two, but they were limited. The realization of her dying soon killed him deeply. Tucking her hair behind her ears, he leaned in to kiss her. She didn't object at all.

"I love you."

"I know..."

"That took a lot out of me just to say. The least you could do is say it back."

Sakura sat on top of him silent. Itachi grew irritated.

"Well?"

Sakura moved off and went back to sleep. Itachi stared at her.

"That's cold."

Itachi got out of the bed.

"That isn't funny either Sakura."

Itachi came around on her side, kissed her, and walked out.

"Where are you going?"

"To make you dinner."

Sakura smiled as she moved out of the bed, and followed him into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Moving from around him, Sakura watched him cook. It wasn't that much of a surprise that Itachi could cook. After all, he was good at pretty much anything. However, it didn't escape her that it was extremely health oriented. The look of on her face made him chuckle.

"You need to be even more careful now."

"I know."

Itachi continued to cook as Sakura continued to watch him.

"You have your own bed you know."

She saw the slow pull of a smirk and she could have killed him. Digging her nails in, Itachi grimaced in pain.

"Your bed has something mine doesn't?"

"That would be?"

"You."

Sakura slowly let go and blushed. She mumbled something and Itachi turned to her with a raised eyebrow in question.

"I love you."

"I know."

Sakura glared at him and Itachi smirked. He turned it around on her.

* * *

Leaving the student council room, Sakura put the keys back in her pocket. Tsunade had given her copies to the necessary keys to the necessary doors and gates if Sakura ever needed to get into the school after closing. Seeing as she was done for the day, she went back to get her bag. Sakura instantly stopped recognizing one of the voices in a group. They were just around the corner.

"So Akira-kun did you finally score that ugly girl?"

She heard some girl giggle. Sakura figured that those cousins were hanging out with their idiot girlfriends.

"Are you crazy? If Akira went after that girl we all be dead."

Sakura took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Moving, she passed them all, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Akira freeze over in fear. Itachi would have truly loved this sight. Seeing as she wouldn't be bothered, Sakura moved passed them with ease. Naruto came into view and they waved at each other. However, before she was totally out of earshot, she caught Akira's last comment. It made her inwardly laugh, but it was so very true.

"She belongs to an Uchiha alright, but Sasuke isn't the one. That girl belongs to Uchiha Itachi."

Finally catching up with Naruto, he slung his arm around her shoulder. They calmly walked to the parking lot where everyone else was. Sasuke looked at her weird.

"What are you doing here?"

"Going home?"

"Not with me you're not."

Everyone looked at him liked he flipped. If Sasuke made her walk, Itachi would kill his brother.

"Your ride is at the gate."

Sakura gave him a raised eyebrow as she turned to make her way to the front gate. Several screams soon started, and Sakura covered her ears to protect her eardrums. What could possibly be making girls go off this crazy? She wasn't too sure she wanted to find out now with that many girls in the area. However, she was tired and wanted to go home. So finally making her way over, she stopped seeing what it was. It of course had to be her boyfriend, leaning nonchalantly against his extremely expensive, European, sports car. Itachi looked up, feeling her presence. Moving his sunglasses up more, he walked over to her and took her bag.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded and Itachi took her hand. Despite all the screaming in protest, Sakura got through the crazed crowd okay. Once inside the safe haven of the car, she let go of her held breath. Hearing him chuckle, Sakura immediately sent him a death glare.

"You survived."

"No thanks to you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick my girlfriend up."

Itachi turned to her and smirked.

"Aren't I a very good boyfriend?"

Sakura scoffed.

"Whatever."

Itachi pinched her cheek.

"You're still pretty cheeky aren't you?"

"It's your fault. Your mother says I've been hanging around you way too much."

"My mother may be right. You are starting to get some of my bad behaviors."

Sakura stuck her tongue out. Obviously, she still didn't learn. Itachi leaned in a kissed her. It sent the crazy fan girls off again. Leaning back, Itachi turned over the engine. He pulled out but once they reached the first light, Itachi placed his head down on the steering wheel.

"You are just too cute."

* * *

Peter watched them carefully from his car. He wondered when it would be best to take her. Seeing as Itachi was attached to her hip, it seemed impossible to get her away from his eyes long enough to take her. If worse came to worse, he would need to take Itachi as well. Only problem with that was, Itachi is an Uchiha. As soon as he goes missing longer than a few minutes, Fugaku would have everyone out looking for Itachi. This wasn't a very appealing option. Somehow, he would have to get Sakura out from under Itachi, but if it came down to it, he would take the boy as collateral. Flipping open his cell phone, Peter answered to make it stop ringing.

"Yes?"

"Where is she?"

"With the Uchiha."

"Can you get them apart?"

"Not at the moment. If you want this to go without any trouble Haruno-san, we'll need to wait patiently. They'll slip up on their own soon enough, and when they do, I'll be there to get her."

He heard the man sigh loudly.

"Fine, do what you must."

Quickly, he moved the phone away from his ear to avoid the loud click of Haruno hanging up the phone loudly. He watched Itachi finally pull away, and he hung back in case Itachi already knew that he was following him. After seeing Itachi's IQ scores, he wouldn't put it passed the boy.

"You can't keep her protected forever."

* * *

After church, Sakura decided to return home. Surprisingly, Itachi had joined her for it. He wasn't Christian, so she believed he many just went to watch over her. She was grateful however, that he didn't seem displeased at all through the service. So at least that part was good. Turning the lock on the door, Sakura stepped through the door. Itachi wasn't following. Looking back, Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Let's go on a date."

"Now?"

Itachi smirked.

"Seeing as you're already dressed for one, let's go."

Sakura smiled. Well, his comment was true. Wearing a white dress and red sash tied in a bow in the back, Sakura was pretty much in regular date wear. Itachi wore regular black slacks and white button up shirt. They both were in okay attire for a date. Re-buttoning her red jacket, she moved to Itachi as he reached behind her and relocked the door. Staring at each other, they smiled happily to one another. Extending his hand, Sakura safely tucked hers in his. He pulled out his car keys because he didn't want to risk overexerting her. After all, Itachi wanted to have a full date.

"So when did you convert?"

"My mother's side of the family was always Christians. I didn't start to take it more seriously until I moved to France though."

Itachi tapped his steering wheel.

"France huh?"

Sakura looked at him weird.

"I already told you that. What's wrong?"

"It was one of the first places I looked for you. I just don't know why I couldn't find you there."

"My father had us hidden under aliases. For quite some time too, I was forced to totally change my appearance. It looked a lot like the one I wear to school."

Itachi looked deflated for a moment. Sakura giggled.

"What?"

"Can you stop wearing that thing?"

"I'll think about it."

Itachi gave her a hard stare as they stopped at a light. Sakura couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"So where are we going?"

"I need coffee."

Sakura laughed.

* * *

Tsuki and Mikoto were in the garden happily talking. Even though it was cooler because it was fall, they still enjoyed having their tea out there. Fugaku and Sasuke came through the doors talking business of course. Sasuke had decided to take over the other family business while Itachi handled the hospital angle. Joining the girls, the maid put down their tea and a slice of cake. Once the conversation had died down a bit, Tsuki remembered to call Sakura. She hadn't seen her at church and just figured they both decided to go to a different one than each other. The one they preferred was a bit out of Sakura's way from the house, so Itachi must have chosen a closer one. Her expression became one of perplexity.

"What is it?"

"Sakura didn't pick up her phone."

"Is it that big of a deal?"

Tsuki was not frustrated that they didn't understand the significance of the situation. After the new cancer scare, Sakura had made sure that Tsuki could get a hold of her no matter what. Especially since that the phone had become her lifeline recently. Back in France, without anyone telling Itachi, Sakura had a couple scares while Tsuki wasn't home. The phone had saved her life. It got her help in time.

"I'm sure she's fine."

Tsuki was trying to reassure herself.

"I'll try once more then let it go. After all, she's with Itachi-san. She'll be fine."

Sasuke reached out and took her hand, feeling it shaking.

"Did something happen?"

"Just the usual collapses when I wasn't there. I'm sure she'll be fine since Itachi-san is her doctor as well."

"Has Sakura-chan ever missed answering her phone?"

"No."

Sasuke whipped his own out and called Itachi. Hearing it go straight to voicemail, he hung up and called Kisame. He always knew where Itachi was, no matter what. Itachi never told anyone what he was up to, but Kisame and the gang always figured it out. Once Kisame answered, he asked immediately, so as to calm his girlfriend.

"Where's Itachi?"

"Ah, he's at the movies with his little girl."

"Ah, thanks."

Sasuke hung up and turned to reassure his girlfriend.

"They turned them off for the movies."

Everyone watched Tsuki let out a shaky breath.

"Thank God."

"Were the collapses that bad?"

"No, but the last one was. It nearly cost her. She fell down a large flight of stairs. Sakura was in a coma for a week."

Sasuke patted her back.

"She's fine. They'll turn them right back on after the movies."

* * *

Both Itachi and Sakura looked uninterested as they exited the theaters. The movie wasn't worth the amount they paid despite all the hype made about it. Sakura pulled out her cell phone and turned it on. She sweat dropped seeing the missed phone calls. Feeling badly, Sakura forgot to call Tsuki and let her know she was going offline. Itachi reached into his pocket and realized his cell phone had fallen out. Kissing her cheek, Itachi went back inside. From his look, she knew it meant do not move from that spot. After seeing her nod her head, Itachi ran back inside. Immediately, Sakura dialed Tsuki's number.

"Tsuki."

"Sakura!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Itachi found his phone and walked back to where Sakura was waiting for him. Turning it on, he read the missed call log. He needn't worry about the hospital since they would have paged him on the emergency pager. However, he was very surprised to see Shusui had called him. Dialing his number, he waited for the pick up.

"Itachi, where were you?"

"Sorry. I took Sakura out."

"Ah, I heard you finally found her. Can I come over?"

"Hell no."

He listened to Shusui laugh.

"I hate you."

"I know."

Itachi exited the theater and instantly panicked. Sakura wasn't within his eyeshot. Shusui's voice faded as his Itachi brought the phone down with his hand.

"Sakura!"

Shusui instantly shut up hearing the panic in his friend's voice.

"Sakura!"

Itachi dashed forward and turned, passing an alleyway. A man was walking off with an unconscious Sakura.

"Hey!"

The European man turned and smirked.

"Hello Uchiha Itachi."

That was the very last thing that he remembered. However, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he had been stun gunned.

* * *

"Itachi! Itachi!"

Groaning, Itachi willed his eyes to open. He knew instantly that something was wrong. It woke him up, feeling that he was bound. The panic in Sakura's voice scared him. Instantly waking up, he saw Sakura sitting across from him bound and crying. Opening his mouth, he tried hard to speak. His throat was dry though. Seeing him wake though, had her smiling a bit.

"Where..."

Sakura's eyes grew hard.

"My father..."

"I see you're finally awake Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi turned to see the man that had Sakura earlier standing there smirking. It pissed him off. Behind him, he saw another man that deserved all his anger. Haruno sat in a chair looked unaffected by it all. Grinding his teeth, Itachi's mind instantly began to move rapidly, playing out every possible scenario.

"What do you want with us?"

Haruno stood and came over. Kicking him hard in the abdomen, Haruno looked down at him with disdain. He groaned in pain.

"Bastard."

He received another harsh blow.

"Stop it! Leave Itachi alone!"

Itachi crushed his ring on the concrete. Haruno harshly grabbed Sakura, and Itachi coughed up blood. He cursed the fact that he was tied up. Watching as her bonds were cut, Haruno placed something in front of her.

"Sign it."

"You want me to hand my company over to you."

Haruno slapped her harshly.

"This company should have been mine as soon as I married Mika. However, your damn grandfather refused to give it to me."

Sakura met his malicious gaze with her own.

"He was smart. You would have buried the name exactly the same way you red flagged your company."

Another hit and Itachi's stomach couldn't take this. His fingers worked with the cuff of his shirt sleeve.

"Sign it."

"No."

Grabbing her hair, he pulled her head back. A gunshot went off, startling everyone. Turning, everyone saw Mujou standing there with a gun in his hand. Walking over, he had his gun held steady at Haruno.

"Let my daughter go, Haruno."

Itachi cursed. He didn't have time to inform Sakura yet. Sakura's eyes widened and then they resumed their original shape. It all made sense now. Haruno instantly let go and Sakura moved away from him. She instantly went to the one side she felt safest at, Itachi's. Flipping the wire out of the cuff finally, Itachi cut his bonds quickly. It was just in time as he saw Peter come up from behind. Without a moment's thought, Itachi brought the man down. The movement distracted Mujou enough for Haruno to pull out his own gun and take aim at Sakura. Mujou jumped in front just as the gun went off. Her screaming brought Itachi to her. Making sure the guy would remain out of it; Itachi was over there in no time. Lying on her lap, Mujou bled out as Itachi tried desperately to stop the bleeding. This wasn't good for Sakura's mentality. Tsuki had already warned him that it had become extremely more fragile.

"You look just like her."

Sakura smiled at him painfully as tears dropped down onto his face.

"I'm truly sorry Sakura."

Her eyes widened.

"Your grandfather was blinded until he realized that Haruno was beating Mika. It was why she was forced to marry him. Also, it's why we hid the fact that you were my child. If anyone knew... We just couldn't bear the thought of what would happen to you. Mika was only able to get through it all with you by her side. I was told by Haruno to kill Mika. When I refused, he said he would handle it himself. Instantly, I set out to protect what Mika would want me to. Quickly, I went to retrieve her will before anyone else could. Hiding the will and all the proper evidence that could convict him, I knew that these would eventually be the trump card. However, now it seems that Haruno will do anything to get his hands on Mika's and your company."

Mujou sat up against Itachi's advice. He just gave the young doctor a smile that he was used to by now. Taking Sakura into his arms, he squeezed her tightly.

"Forgive me Sakura. I loved you a lot."

Sakura remembered things like who taught her how to ride her first bike, and who helped her mother give her baths. Mujou had always been her father more than Haruno. His loving looks made more sense to her now. After her mother's death and being taken from Itachi, Mujou had been her constant light. He was also the man responsible for hiding her.

"I miss her smile."

Sakura heard the fading of his voice and she choked back the sob.

"It's okay. Mama is definitely waiting for you papa."

Itachi and Mujou both were surprised. Mujou smiled happily as he felt his life slip off. He felt extremely warm and light engulfed him. A warm breeze made him open his eyes. She stood over him looking down at him with a huge smile.

"You're late as usual Shin-kun!"

"Ah sorry about that Mika."

Mika took his hand in hers.

"That's okay. Just like Sakura-chan will be."

Mujou smiled and nodded yeah.

Sakura looked at Itachi with wide eyes.

"He's gone."

"I know."

"Enough of this!"

Both turned to Haruno. Itachi draped his jacket over the now dead Mujou after Sakura had laid him out peacefully.

"Sign it or..."

He pointed the gun at Itachi, who had come in front to defend her.

"You forfeit his life."

She gripped onto him tighter. Sakura was torn and Itachi inwardly cursed. Where the hell were they? Help needed to get here now. Itachi felt her stand. He tried to hold her back, but she shrugged him off. Walking over to the desk, Sakura looked down at the papers. After a short debate, she signed them. Just then, the doors opened and several shouts came for Haruno to drop his gun. Shusui had arrived with the special tasks force that was privately hired by the Uchihas. Sending up a silent prayer of thanks, Itachi glared at his best friend. Breaking the ring, instantly alerted Shusui that something was wrong. Shusui had taken over the task force part of business, which is why he was in the United States. However, even mobility he could make quick phone calls to get the forces in whichever country to assemble and eliminate the problem fast.

"You're late."

"Yeah, sorry. Traffic sucked."

Itachi smirked at his banter. Sakura saw it however before anyone else. Haruno hadn't moved the gun away from Itachi. He was slowly pulling the trigger back. Moving without thinking, Sakura instantly went to shield him.

"Itachi!"

Haruno's gun went off.


	11. Losing Faith

Naruto does not belong to me, only original characters. Also please visit my website concerning information about my hiatus. It should be in the news section, but when I have time, I'll post it on the homepage. My website is: www . freewebs . com / animemangafanatic (Don't forget to take out the spaces). If that doesn't work, go to my profile page and click on my website link. I'll see you guys for the last chapter on Christmas! See you!

* * *

Itachi cursed the fact that there was so much blood. They quickly wheeled Sakura through the emergency room doors. The fact that her body was dying, didn't help the fact that she had just been shot. As fast as she bled out, Itachi was left with only one choice. He quickly did a direct transfusion between Sakura and himself. Long ago, they found out that Itachi was a perfect donor for Sakura, be it blood or marrow. Those extremely rare chances had been with them. Unfortunately, it was the only thing that they had going for them.

"I need a room now!"

"Sensei, you can't possibly be thinking of doing the surgery yourself."

"Don't be an idiot! I'm too busy giving blood."

Just then, Mikoto and everyone came in. Being the leader that she was, Mikoto immediately took charge. Everyone quickly and carefully followed Mikoto's orders. She knew how bad the situation was as soon as she saw Itachi directly connected to Sakura. Soon, Itachi wouldn't be able to give anymore blood. If he did, it would prove fatal in his favor. Mikoto would not allow either Itachi or Sakura to die this night.

"What's taking everyone? Let's move faster!"

Moving into a quiet room, Mikoto quickly pulled on scrubs as they did their best to stablize Sakura. The bullet was too close to her heart, but how close they would have to wait for the x-rays. Seeing Itachi's eyes drooping, Mikoto looked at Fugaku. Itachi had reached his limit of giving blood. Fugaku placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder, and he knew what that meant. Quickly, Mikoto shouted out Sakura's blood type, and an intern dashed out to get it from the blood bank. Pulling out the tube that connected them, Fugaku helped Itachi move onto the other stretcher. A darkness covered his eyes.

"Sakura..."

Mikoto looked up as they wheeled Itachi out to be put in a private room. Fugaku looked at his wife seriously.

"Medically speaking, her living is near impossible."

She tried to blot up the blood.

"I know."

"Emotionally speaking though, there is no way that she's going to die."

Mikoto and Fugaku smirked. Uchihas were stubborn by nature, and Sakura was currently picking up the most stubborn one's traits.

* * *

That moment was all he could think about. Shisui had finally showed up, thanks to the G.P.S. locator in his crushed ring. Itachi had felt tremendous amount of relief, but it was this when he made his fatal mistake. He had taken his eyes off of Haruno. It gave that man the opportunity he needed. A gunshot that he knew came from behind him startled him. Before he even was able to turn around, his blood had left his face. Across from him, Shisui and the elite guards with him wore expresssions of horror and shock. As he turned, Sakura was already falling.

"Sakura!"

The slow play that had been going on in his mind finally released as he quickly tore his shirt to press down on the bleeding. It had entered through her back, and he knew it hadn't done any damage to her spine, but it was close to her heart. He couldn't be sure how close, but it was how much and how fast she was losing blood that scared him. Several movements took place next. They disarmed Haruno, and got him down on the ground as he laughed maniacally.

"I need a medical emergency kit!"

Shisui had run back to the vehicle to get it and ran to Itachi's side. Switching places, Shisui pressed down on the wound as Itachi ripped open the kit. Sakura's breathing was becoming dangerously slow, indicating her heart was giving way. Tossing gauze at Shisui, Itachi pulled out what he was looking for.

"Itachi, you can't be."

"I have no choice. She needs blood to survive until the ambulance gets here. I'm her only option."

Shisui looked deflated. Once Itachi set his mind on something, there was no use in trying to change it. Tearing open a couple packages, Itachi cleaned his arm and Sakura's. Quickly, he connected one end of the needled tube in his forearm and the other in hers. Blood quickly ran from him into her. Pulling out the cellphone in Shisui's pocket, he dialed his mother's cell. Mikoto had picked up on the first ring.

"Shi-kun!"

"Okaa-san!"

"Itachi?"

"I need you to meet us at the hospital."

The ambulance finally arrived and the paramedics followed Itachi's careful instructions as Shisui explained to Mikoto the situation. That's how they got here. With Sakura most likely going into surgery and Itachi unconscious, fate was laughing at them once again.

* * *

"Damn it! This is too important for you idiotic interns to screw up."

Everyone froze hearing the cold bite to Uchiha Mikoto's voice. They now understood how she became an Uchiha, that and she never once backed down against her husband. During those times, they just followed Itachi's obvious example and slowly backed away. Most of the time, Mikoto had come out on top. Fugaku just didn't have the heart to say no to his wife, and when he did... the punishment Mikoto laid out was unforgettable for Fugaku.

"Now dear, they're still learning."

"Shut up! It's no excuse!"

Fugaku gulped and knew very well that this was a time not to argue or persuade her. The bullet came into sight and they both cursed simultaneously. It was indeed close to the heart, but since the x-ray, it had moved even closer. Seeing the distance, both professionals knew one wrong move, and they would kill Sakura instantly. They both had only witness one person pull this type of maneuver off without a flaw.

"So Fugaku dear, are you going to let them continue to say he was outdone by his son?"

Fugaku smirked, his competitive nature coming back.

"No way"

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Sakura cursed the bright lights inwardly. She was trying to will them down when they suddenly were shut off. Turning her head, she saw the ever smiling Shisui. His personality constantly conflicted with Itachi's, but they were the best of friends none the less. Shisui was older, thus he had left Japan while Itachi was still only a resident at the hospital. However, Itachi was always the first person Shisui visited upon his return to his homeland. Looking straight at him, Sakura wondered what he wanted.

"Where's..."

"Itachi?" He woke up a while ago and is currently doing rounds. Your lover should be back in about an hour or so."

His chuckling made her just stares at him before she moved her gaze to the ceiling above her.

"I see your sense of humor hasn't dampened."

"I see that you're talking a lot more than you use to."

Sakura moved her gaze back to him.

"Why are you here Shisui-san?"

He took the seat beside her bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about him."

"Itachi?"

"I need you to fight with everything you have."

Sakura's eyes widened in confusion.

"I know that you've given up on the fight. I've seen it. Why else would you run recklessly in front for that bullet, knowing I had a perfectly good aim on your father?"

"There were too many bed possibilities in those equations. I couldn't risk Itachi's life for that one good one."

Shisui sadly smiled and then laughed.

"You two are always thinking light years ahead of us huh?"

"Shisui-san..."

She waited for him to look at her before she continued.

"I know very well that I need to fight. My death will change so much in Itachi, and that's what none of you want to see. However, have a little more faith in God. He'll do what is right."

Shisui smiled yet again.

"He's beginning to believe because you led him to the light."

Sakura smiled back.

"He made it there on his own. I had nothing to do with it."

"What are you two talking about?"

Both eyes turned to Itachi, who was know coming in the room. He threw an irritated look at Shisui before kicking him out of the chair by the bedside. Sakura giggled as Shisui picked himself up. Itachi sat down in the chair and pulled it closer to Sakura. Rubbing her cheek, his eyes quickly flickered to the monitors to make sure that she was still stabilized.

"That hurt Itachi dear."

"Shut it or I'll do it for you."

Shisui just smiled like always.

"Well I must bid you both adieus; I have worked to get back to. Don't have sex here in the hospital bed; I don't think her heart could take it."

Sakura placed her hand on his forearm to prevent him from going after Shisui and killing him. Shisui may indeed be in charge of the Uchiha security all around the globe, but he still has yet to beat Itachi once in a spar. So with the blood lust in the air, Sakura knew Shisui was walking on thin ice with Itachi. It also included the fact that Shisui had just been a room alone with her. That was one of the major no's in Itachi's rule book concerning Sakura. Punishment was equal to slow, tortures death. She remembered very well what happened to that last guy that had broken one of the rules. The only reason he didn't sue Itachi was because he was purely terrified of the man. He was only a young boy back then too. Turning back around, Itachi focused solely on his lover.

"How are you?"

Itachi tucked the hair behind her ears and then kissed her.

"I'm fine. I was told I'm going to be sore for quite some time then though."

"Well that is to be expected Sakura, you were shot very close to your heart. Personally, it was all too much for mine."

Sakura placed her hand on over his heart, feeling his heart beating in his chest. She smiled. It was proof that he was alive, and something hurt in her chest. The feeling she knew what it was and it had nothing to do with her bullet wound. Moving in a little more, they shared another kiss. Tears slowly came down and Itachi did nothing to stop them, just pulled her into his arms. Once enveloped into his warmth, Itachi laid back with her and they slept.

* * *

The funeral had ended about an hour ago, and everyone had left. Mujou had been laid to rest right beside Mika, by Sakura's request. She had been surprised to see how many of their friends had showed up for the funeral. From the stories that had been told to her, Mujou and Mika had been loved by everyone. It was by her grandmother's disdain for Mujou that Mika had been forced to marry Haruno. When her grandmother died, her grandfather had set into motion for the divorce and marriage to Mujou. Her grandfather had always loved Mujou like a son. Haruno had always been envious of their relationship, which is why he had demanded for Mika's hand in marriage.

Now that the funeral was over, Sakura still stood before his grave, waiting for the coffin to be lowered into the ground. Knowing that they both were Christians put Sakura's heart at ease. In her mind's eye, she could see them clearly together. However, the feeling of loss of both her beloved parents hurt her still. It was a hollowing feeling. Turning to her side, she looked up at her boyfriend. He had decided to stay with her, despite her telling him that he could leave without her. His look had obviously told her what the answer to that would be.

"You okay?"

"It's just strange that's all. I wish I could have talked to him a little more. You know, somewhere inside of me, I think I knew that he was my father. There was just something about his mere presence that reminded me of my mother's."

"Love?"

"Yeah..."

Itachi enveloped her in his arms and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you."

"Yes, I love you too."

Finally, the men came and slowly lowered the coffin into the ground. Once the soil was put back in place, they left Sakura and Itachi out of respect. Itachi took her hand and pulled lightly. Sakura allowed herself to be pulled away. Once inside the haven of the car, Sakura turned to Itachi.

"There's a place I want to go."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Itachi did not like this. He was currently leaning on the concrete wall, arms folded and anger flowing through him. Sakura was just ignoring him, already used to this kind of behavior from him. The sound of loud alarm, indicating the door unlocking, caught both of their attentions. Security guards brought in Haruno, chained up and obviously angered. Forcefully, he was pushed to sit in the metal chair across from Sakura. A bullet proof glass separating them from one another. It was a good thing too, since Itachi would most likely jump across the table and kills the man.

"What do you want?"

"You look good for a man on death row."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"I would never dream of it. Your past just finally caught up with you. All your dirty laundry is now out in the open for everyone to see. This isn't my fault. Did you honestly think that you could get away with it all? With all those people that you killed, did you really think that you could play God forever?"

There was silence. Haruno smirked and sneered at them. His cold eyes turned to Itachi, calm on the outside, but a raging fire on the inside.

"Don't you stare at me like that Guardian-san! Soon, she'll be burning in Hell with me."

Itachi looked at the guard.

"Take him away, we're done here."

Haruno resisted and began to try to break free.

"She's going to burn! There's nothing you can do but watch her burn."

Itachi helped Sakura up and Sakura looked hard at Haruno.

"You are not God."

The ravings stopped and it was like Sakura had slapped him as they dragged him away. Itachi held out his hand and Sakura took it.

"Please tell me why again you wanted to do this?"

Sakura smiled sadly at her.

"I needed to close this chapter in my story so I could open up a new one."

Itachi wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not going to let this story end here."

"You're awful clingy lately."

"It's to be expected."

"Here is the best place though."

Itachi chuckled before putting her at arm's length.

"Let's go then, and we can do more at home."

Sakura blushed hard.

* * *

Several days passed after that. Sakura's and Itachi's life had come to a peaceful calm. Although her health was still questionable, Sakura was moving at a good pace. The cancer was still progressing, but it had slowed tremendously, and everyone knew it was due to the fact that Sakura had the will to live again. Itachi knew that it was no cure, but it gave them time to at least try and find one. Due to the fact that the cancer had slowed, Sakura was still allowed to attend school. So a common routine had emerged between the both of them, and Itachi never left Sakura alone. When she was at school, Itachi would work, but he made sure to come get her after school, and stay with her until the next morning. His new schedule was strange for a surgeon, but many of the staff got used to it, because no one knew how much time she had left.

It was now fall, and Sakura was working late in the student council room since Itachi was still stuck in surgery. She didn't mind since Tsuki and Sasuke were practicing late too. Those two still showed up at the house every afternoon to see her. Tsuki was still inseparable from Sakura, not that she minded in the least. That girl was still Sakura's most precious friend, even when she annoyed her to no end. Hearing her phone beep, she checked the text. Itachi was coming to get her. So she began to lock up, when she came face to face with Itachi. He had been fooling her lately with where he was. It was all because Itachi was just afraid of her having an attack.

"You need to stop doing that."

"I can't help it."

Itachi held open her winter coat. Sakura frowned. He had noticed that she was taking the temperature change well. She had hoped that he wouldn't have noticed, because it only tended to increase his worry. The bags under his eyes confirmed that, and the fact that it looked like he had run to meet her.

"You don't always need to be in a panic. I haven't had an attack in quite some time."

"They usually do that though. It's waiting for me to let down my guard."

Sakura scoffed.

"Whatever."

"Ah, that reminds me though."

"What is it?"

Once Itachi made sure everything was buttoned, he stuck out his hand for her to take. Sakura wrapped her chilled hand in his. Itachi frowned, and she knew it was due to the lack of warmth in her hand. He tucked both of their hands into his jacket pocket, making Sakura giggle. They began to walk towards the car. Sasuke and Tsuki came into view.

"You were saying?"

"Oh that! I'll just let the idiotic couple tell you that one."

Sakura laughed as they reached the couple. They were obviously happy about something and Sakura realized they been like that all day. This was suspicious. Itachi smirked seeing them sweat as Sakura stared them down. Then they began to chuckle nervously, causing Itachi to shake his head. Obviously, they still haven't learned how to deal with Sakura properly.

"Sakura, stop making them feel nervous."

"They shouldn't feel nervous unless they're keeping something from me."

They watched with amusement as Tsuki and Sasuke began to sweat even more.

"We were going to tell you, honestly Sakura."

"We just kind of wanted to keep it between us for a little bit, except Okaa-san found out when it happened, and..."

They watched both Tsuki's and Sasuke's blood drains. Sakura could only imagine where this was going. She loves Mikoto dearly, but when it comes to something she loves... Mikoto had a bad habit of going overboard.

"What happened?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow when she only received two blushing faces. She turned to Itachi for an answer, but he had turned around, desperately holding in his laughter.

"Okaa-san found out that we go engaged."

Sakura stared at them and the blushing couple sweated some more. They didn't know how the news was going to affect her. In part because, they worried Sakura would kill Sasuke. Sighing, she tugged Itachi away and towards the car.

"I imagine that Mi-Mama has scheduled a party."

"Yes. It's tonight."

"What?"

Sakura whirled around and grabbed Sasuke by the throat. The couple panicked as Itachi continued to fight the laughter.

"I can deal with you marrying Tsuki, since part of this is thanks to me."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"However, how dare you not tell me about this party until last minute. What the hell am I supposed to wear?"

Sakura began to choke the younger Uchiha, as the older one wrapped his arms around her.

"Calm down. I already picked up a dress for you."

Sakura immediately let go and turned to Itachi.

"How do you know it's going to fit? You don't know my measurements."

Itachi laid his forehead against hers.

"That's where you're wrong."

Sakura slowly turned red, and Itachi just smiled at her. The other coupled blushes a deep red as well. Both of them thought the same thing. They had a long way before they caught up to these two.

* * *

"Hentai"

Itachi chuckled as he closed the cuffs on this sleeve ends. He had just now handed Sakura the bag with everything in it. Her comment was most likely thrown for the underwear and bra he bought to match. Looking to the side, Itachi just couldn't contain himself. Also, he couldn't argue with her. Lately, he had several thoughts of them doing things they shouldn't be, and when he saw the undergarments... The evil, lustful part one that arguments.

Sakura walked out fully dressed, and her hair was done as well. Itachi stopped getting ready to look at her. His jaw dropped. Black truly was his favorite color on her. It instantly brought out her eyes and hair. She was beautiful as it was, but dressed up... No man could ever resist her. Thinking, he wondered if he should have made her so sexy looking. The twitch in his eyebrow told Sakura exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm not changing. This was already too much to put on."

Itachi looked at her skeptically.

"What?"

"It's a one piece dress Sakura."

"I mean the whole thing Itachi!"

Itachi straightened his shirt as he walked over to her. Of course, he towered over her, but he liked seeing her looking up to him. It was an overpowering thing. Her hair was framed up with a few wisps framing her face. She didn't wear any make-up mainly because he didn't believe in it and she didn't need it. Her black dress was thinly strapped, but curved down. He liked seeing her bust. Sakura pinched him for staring too long there. A sash tied around her waste as the bottom half frilled out.

"You sure do like these things."

"They compliment your legs."

Hooking his fingers in the middle of the top of her dress, he pulled Sakura towards him. She blushed seeing him looking inside of her dress. Sakura slapped his face and pulled away.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I was just seeing if you were wearing them."

Sakura turned around to leave when she felt her skirt being lifted up.

"Itachi!"

* * *

Mikoto stared at her red cheeked son with a fuming girl on his arm. Itachi had welts on both of his cheeks. Sakura was digging her nails into his arm. Sasuke and Tsuki both sweat dropped seeing them as they came to the door to greet them.

"What happened to Itachi?"

They all witnessed Sakura digging her nails in deeper. Itachi nervously chuckled.

"Don't mind me Sasu-chan."

"Don't call me that!"

Sasuke took Sakura's coat as Itachi took his own off. Both coats were handed to the servant at the door as Tsuki tucked her arm around Sakura's and led her into the ballroom. Everyone followed slowly behind. Itachi kept an eye on Sakura. Mikoto just tucked her arm through his and giggled as she guided him to his father. Fugaku and his wife shared a knowing smile. His mother patted his arm.

"Ita-kun, she'll be fine you know."

"I know..."

"Then take your eyes off of her already."

"Okay."

Fugaku and Mikoto laughed, because even though he said he would, his eyes were still locked onto her. Seeing a man walk up to Tsuki and Sakura, Itachi instantly left their side to retrieve his girlfriend. Sasuke wasn't far behind. The obnoxious man leaned in closer towards Sakura. Tsuki instinctively pulled Sakura back away from him.

"Can I help you with something?"

The man turned to the smiling Itachi. Sakura knew it was his business smile. His hand was curled into a fist, and she knew that he wanted to punch this guy.

"I was just trying to get this lovely young girl to accompany me for the rest of the night."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that this one is already taken."

"Ah is that so."

Sakura went to Itachi's side, seeing him put his hand out for her to come to him.

"Well, I'm sure this other girl would love to accompany me."

That's when it happened, Sasuke hit the guy square in the face. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing to look. Itachi smirked as Sakura and Tsuki just stared at the bleeding guy on the floor. Crouching down, Tsuki addressed the man.

"You know, if you're going to come to a party, you should at least know the patrons of the party."

The guy looked up at the menacing Sasuke and quickly ran off. Tsuki stood with Sasuke's help, then pinched his cheeks.

"Ow! What?"

"Your hand is bleeding."

"Oh."

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to see Tsuki's parents. She bowed politely, before she was engulfed in their hugs. One thing that these two were good at was hugs. Itachi soon grew impatient and grabbed Sakura away. Everyone sweat dropped, as Itachi straightened Sakura's clothes out. The poor girl could only chuckle at his childish behavior. Sasuke put out his hand and Tsuki took it. They walked up on the small stage together as Sasuke was handed a microphone.

"So, we have an announcement for everyone. This lovely girl Tanaka Tsuki has promised to marry me, Uchiha Sasuke. I hope everyone can give us their warm blessings."

There was a lot of applause and Sakura realized there were a lot of people from Tsuki's side at the party as well. This many people were disturbing for Sakura so she took Itachi's arm and left out the back door. Itachi took off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders as they took around the lit garden. Once they reached the bench by the fountain they sat. It was no mystery to him why they were outside. Sakura's hatred for crowded places still deeply embedded inside of her. The sound of footsteps caught their attention. Their friends came over to where they were. Tsuki knew where Sakura was disappearing to as soon as she saw her leaving the ballroom. Everyone brought out food and drinks to share. Sasuke took off his own jacket and draped it over Sakura as well. Naruto had brought the two a blanket. Hinata gave the two glasses.

"Let's raise our glasses to the Teme's engagement!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Knock it off you two!"

Neji's eyebrow was twitching. Everyone else was giggling at their never-ending behavior. Naruto looked puzzled about something though.

"There is one thing I don't get though."

"What's that?"

"Teme, how long have you two been dating? I mean, none of us knew."

Sakura choked on her drink. Itachi was puzzled but quickly patted her back. Tsuki and Sasuke quickly tried to change the topic.

"Wait..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"How long?"

Sasuke blushed.

"Since Paris..."

"Huh?"

Everyone looked at the two wide-eyed. Sakura was about to sneak away when all eyes turned to her. She instinctively hid behind her boyfriend, who now knew what was going on. Obviously, she was the mastermind for keeping it under wraps.

"So Sakura-chan, just why weren't we allowed to know?"

Sakura peeked from around Itachi and addressed Naruto.

"Don't be mad, Naruto-kun. You know they're both extremely shy. All I did was giving them the necessary places and opportunities, so that this relationship could blossom before anyone found out."

All eyes then turned to the engaged couple.

"You two suck..."

"Can it dobe."

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and playful banter between the boys.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up a little earlier to prepare breakfast for Itachi. As soon as he heard her moving about, he slid out of bed to get ready for the day. Halfway through though, something began to trouble Sakura. Her breathing became tighter, and her hands began to shake. Gripping her chest in pain, she dropped the plates she was holding. Hearing the sound of dishes breaking, Itachi quickly got out of the shower and raced to the kitchen. Sakura by now was on the floor having a seizure. Quickly grabbing the phone, Itachi called for an ambulance. He waited for them to get there before he got dressed. Then he rode with them to the hospital. Everything was going so wrong.

By mid-morning, Itachi was in his office going over the new films. He didn't like what he saw. The cancer had begun to progress quickly again. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Itachi cursed the fact that this wasn't working their way again. Life just had a funny way of keeping them down in the gutter. Staring up at the ceiling, Itachi felt anger towards God. Why wasn't He helping her when she believed in him? Didn't He say that he would heal those who asked of it? Itachi knew he wasn't being fair since Sakura and himself had already had that conversation, but right now, rational just didn't fit with boyfriend mode.

Moving to the window, Itachi looked out at the moving and ever-changing world. How much longer did she have? Just when was God planning to take Sakura away from his life? Placing his forehead on the glass, Itachi felt his chest tightening. It was about time that he accepted it. He had been putting it off for awhile now. The main reason was, he just couldn't accept it at all. Not only as a driven doctor, who didn't believe he couldn't figure out some type of solution, but also as a loving boyfriend, who had lost Sakura one too many times. Now, was the time to accept it.

"Sakura is going to die."

A knock came to the door, disrupting his thoughts. He bid whoever in and his father came in with his mother. She immediately went to his computer and brought up a video conference link on the big screen across the office. Another older man came into view and he looked like another doctor. Itachi gave them his full attention.

"This is doctor Frank Peters at the Mayo clinic in the United States. Frank just happens to be an old friend of ours."

Frank nodded to them.

"I assume you're Uchiha Itachi?"

Itachi instantly heard the British accent. He knew who this guy was after that. Currently, Peters was leading the way in cancer research. Just recently, he had discovered a wonder drug that was actually working. However, for Sakura, it would be too late, so Itachi didn't bring it up as an option to Sakura. It would have only been false hope for her. The drug was for early stages, something that could have completely cured her back when she was younger without all the pain she went through.

"What can I do for you Doctor Peters?"

"Ah, it's not what you can do for me, sir. It's what I can do for you."

He nodded to Mikoto and she brought up the newest and still experimental treatment onto the screen. Itachi saw the results of the cases that it had been tested on and successful for. However, he also saw the cases that hadn't been promising. The machinery in his brain began to crank away at all the possibilities.

"Maybe this will ease some of your pain, hopefully."

* * *

Sakura looked at the files uncertain. She didn't like what the treatment was calling for or the pain that she would be under for awhile. Looking up at Itachi, she wanted an answer, but his facial expression told her it was up to her. Her look of uncertainty made his heart lurch. He knew very well that she didn't want to do this, and he knew why. It was the pain. The last time that she had gone through it all, Sakura had asked to die. Remembering it, broke his heart. With all the pain, Sakura just couldn't take it all, but Itachi had helped her through it.

"We'll get through this."

Itachi patted her head and Sakura just nodded her head.

"Is it okay to tell you that I'm scared?"

Itachi took her into his arms.

"I would be worried if you weren't a little."

* * *

After about a week of the new treatments, Sakura was just physically weak and emotionally tired. Her mood swings were aggressive, but Itachi didn't think that they wouldn't be. He was fully prepared for them. Sasuke and company came by often to keep her morale up, but Sakura just sometimes didn't seem to respond to any of them. Sakura's hair was slowly beginning to fall out, and Itachi knew that it was normal since the treatment was so aggressive. If he could help it, he wouldn't have her going through this.

Closing her eyes from the sunshine, Sakura slowly and painfully pressed down on the nurse's call button. Within seconds, a nurse came into Sakura's room. Seeing Sakura turned away from the sunlight, she knew that she had been called in to close the curtains. Quickly doing so, she gave Sakura a smile as she left. Sighing, Sakura went back to sleep.

"Sakura!"

Opening her eyes, Sakura sat up in a chair. Confused, she looked down to see she had been leaning on a rather cluttered desk.

"Sakura?"

Getting up from the desk, Sakura moved outside the door to where the voice was calling her. She knew the house was the one she currently lived in, but why or how she got here, she wasn't sure of. Moving towards the back door, she opened it to the backyard. A young boy with black hair and green eyes ran right into her legs and held onto her. Puzzled, she touched the boy's head and then looked up to see Itachi across the yard smirking. His hair had grown out and was tied back.

"What?"

"Okaa-san, are you still sleepy from working?"

"Huh?"

"Shin-kun, come here and let your mother readjust a bit."

The boy who was called Shin, let go of his supposed mother and ran to Itachi.

"Otou-san! Can we go out to eat?"

Itachi laughed.

"I'll discuss it with your Okaa-san and then let you know."

Itachi picked up the giggling boy and walked over to the still stunned Sakura.

"Itachi, where am I?"

Itachi looked at her weird.

"At home?"

"Whose the boy?"

"Our son, Shinrin. Are you feeling okay?"

"Our son?"

Sakura blushes a deep red and her son laughed.

"Otou-san, maybe Okaa-san should have slept longer."

Itachi chuckled.

"Maybe. Should we tuck her back in?"

"Hai!"

Putting down their son, Itachi took one hand and Shinrin took the other. They led Sakura back into the house and tucked her into the bed.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

Shinrin snuggled into the bed next to Sakura.

"Am I dead?"

Itachi burst out laughing.

"If you're dead, then so am I."

"That doesn't explain anything."

Itachi smiled down at her and patted her head.

"Go to sleep Sakura. We'll talk more about it when you wake back up."

"Okay..."

* * *

Sakura instantly shot awake. Her heart was thumping a mile a minute, and she took in the hospital surroundings. It had all been a dream. She had dreamed of a life with Itachi and with their son. An aching grew in her chest for she saw a life that she would never be able to have. The dream had been crude and awful, because it was a happiness that she had always wanted. Now it was out of her reach. There was no way that she was going to survive this. Tears rolled down her cheeks and a sob choked her throat. Raising her hands slowly, she covered her tired eyes.

"It's all really too cruel."

* * *

Itachi sighed as he walked towards her hospital room. He knew the reason Sakura had accepted the treatment, even though she clearly didn't want to do it. It had been his own selfishness. Sakura had never been very good at telling him no to anything. However, he knew that Sakura was physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually tired. Still she was fighting for him and him alone. Maybe if she would fight for herself, she might still be able to go... No, it was his selfishness again. Thinking about it lately, he decided that if Sakura wanted to end this, he wouldn't argue with her. Last time, he had fought her on the issue and one, but Sakura had gone through many years of pain after that. Watching her had nearly killed him, and it led to this new decision. Even if she wanted this to stop, he wouldn't stop her this time. There was just no way he could. Entering her room, he panicked.

"Where is she?"

The nurses looked up from their desk.

"Where is Sakura?"

"She should be in bed."

"There's no one there."

Itachi immediately reached over the top and pushed down the panic button on the phone. It would page everyone to let them know a patient was missing.

"Let me know if anyone finds her."

Itachi burst through the exit doors and ran to the elevator. Where could she have gone? Grumbling about all the places she could go, Itachi mentally hit himself. Was this the result of him pushing her towards the treatment? Could this be the punishment that God think he needed for his stupidity? Once the doors opened, Itachi ran outside the hospital. Running to the side of the hospital, Itachi ran to the church standing beside the building. It would be his first stop. Pushing open the doors, and panting hard, Itachi saw her kneeling and praying. Relief washed over him. Moving slowly and quietly, he moved to the pew that she was kneeling at. There was no way he was going to move her from this place, knowing full well what it must have taken her to get here without anyone's help.

"Itachi?"

Itachi kneeled beside her and kissed her cheek before placing his hand on her head.

"What is it?"

"Do you think God is really listening?"

"Yes. I do think that He is listening."

"I'm scared."

"Didn't you tell me that when we're scared we should lay our worries before Him and let Him handle them?"

Sakura looked up and she smiled at him. It was the first one in awhile.

"Yeah, I did tell you that. Is okay though, if you gave me a hug?"

Itachi's heart broke as he picked her up and tucked her safely in his arms. Looking up at the large cross, Itachi looked towards God.

'Lord God, hear my prayer for I am a sinner.'


	12. We've Reached The End

Naruto does not belong to me, only original characters. Thanks to my wonderful beta fallenleaves142 for correcting this chapter. They did an excellent job. Please visit my website: www. freewebs .com / animemangafanatic (take out the spaces). Also, after this chapter, which is the last, I will be leaving on my hiatus. See you later guys! Merry Christmas!

* * *

Life had continued on since that night in the church. Sakura was not getting better. Her diagnosis showed that she would be dead by Christmas. Itachi felt the shortage of time together more than anyone. However, the others were doing their very best to keep up Sakura's spirits. Sasuke and Tsuki were distracting her with talks about their upcoming wedding. Fugaku and Mikoto talked about trips they could all do. Shisui told her embarrassing stories about Itachi, and each one received harsh blows to his head. The best times for her were those quiet moments that only Itachi and her shared, which is what they were sharing right now. All the sudden, Sakura threw her book against the wall, and then she turned into Itachi and rested. He didn't need to ask what the matter was. Since the start of the new treatment, her eyes had begun to weaken. When they would begin to fail, Sakura's temper would flare, which is why she threw the book. 

"I hate this. Maybe we should stop and just let me do this at home."

Itachi looked down at her.

"Will you be more comfortable at home?"

Sakura looked around at the hospital room. Everyone had done their very best to make it like home as much as possible.

"I will be, but it wouldn't be a very good idea."

This was also very true. If Sakura would be moved to her home, there would be no one there when Itachi wasn't home. Speaking about going home...

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't gone home much."

"I only go for clothes or I just have okaa-san to bring them. It's just that I don't like being away from you too much."

Despite her foul mood, Sakura broke into a grin and giggled. Closing his book, Itachi placed it on the desk beside the bed before taking her more into his arms. Silence filled the room and they just held onto each other. Sakura listened to his strong heartbeat and faintly wondered if hers sounded like his, so strong and steady. That and if it would really stop beating on its destined day.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

Sakura slowly pushed away from him and Itachi became worried. Sitting up straight, she looked down at him. Itachi began to sit up, and then he was pulled into Sakura's chest. He faintly blushed as his girlfriend held him firm against her breasts. The little pervert in his mind was telling him that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hey."

"What?"

He mentally hit himself. Honestly, he wished that his voice didn't just stutter and waver. She probably knew what he was currently thinking.

"Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"My heartbeat."

Itachi blinked in surprise. It was then that he realized that he did indeed hear her heartbeat. He smiled.

"Yeah, I hear it. It's a good sound."

Sakura laid back with Itachi still on her chest.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

"Aw!"

Sakura cradled his head in her arms.

"Couldn't you just stay like this a little longer?"

Itachi chuckled as he wrapped her in his arms again.

"This is nice."

Itachi couldn't agree more. Hearing her steady heartbeat, the fatigue faded and Itachi instantly slept.

* * *

For some reason, he was running quite rapidly. Trees that he was passing had begun to blur with how fast he was going. A village came into view and for some reason Itachi knew its name, Konoha. Somehow, he also knew that Sakura was there and that's why he was going. He knew for some reason that Sakura needed him. However, Itachi thought this was all wrong. After all, the last memory he had of Sakura was them in the hospital room. So how did they get here? 

All the sudden, Itachi passed a puddle and he quickly saw his reflection. Since he had a photographic he remembered his image even if it was for only a second. What he saw shocked him greatly. His hair was long again and tied back. He also wore a strange headband with a crossed out leaf on the front. The choice for attire was also quite strange, a black cloak with read clouds on it. However, the thing that surprised him the most was the thing under the straw hat, red eyes. If he remembered correctly, his father had called them sharingan. Exactly, what did it all mean?

Suddenly, some men came into view, and they instantly went down. He knew that he had done it. Jumping the large wall, which he thought was impossible, as he came down, his hands did something and he disappeared in smoke. When the smoke cleared, he was face to face with Sakura. She seemed happier somehow, but her eyes showed great worry. Her attire was a lot different too, but so was his. Before he knew it, Itachi was kissing her. His hands began to roam under her shirt. He was horrified by his actions. Sakura was sick and shouldn't be touched like this.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

Itachi pulled back. Sakura used her hands to frame his face.

"You look tired."

"Hn."

All the sudden, he received a hard punch in the side. Itachi felt more humor than agitation, that and it hurt.

"Sakura..."

"What?"

She was agitated and he was smirking. Itachi felt himself push her harshly against the wall. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. He was soon laying kisses down on her neck.

"Itachi, what would you say to a baby?"

He instantly stopped and looked at her.

"Baby?"

"Yes, baby."

"...Whose?"

"Ours."

"Yours and mine?"

Sakura became agitated.

"Of course. Would you like me to have it with another guy?"

His grip on her tightened and he felt his anger rise. Sakura rolled her eyes at his possessiveness.

"Men..."

His eyes narrowed.

"Have there been more suitors?"

Sakura again, rolled her eyes.

"Itachi you know very well I'm not going to answer that."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm just a couple weeks ago."

Itachi sank down on the edge of her bed.

"So it happened the last time I was here."

"Pretty much."

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Itachi put out his hand and Sakura put it in his. He pulled her to him. Placing his hand on her back, Itachi placed his head against her belly.

"Are you sure about this?"

Sakura's expression turned into a frown.

"Do you not want this?"

Itachi sighed.

"I wouldn't be the best father, Sakura."

Sakura cradled his face again and made him face her.

"You'll be a fine father."

He sighed.

"You can't stay here."

"I know."

Itachi looked directly at her and didn't waver.

"I need to handle some things before we leave."

Sakura's expression became so calm and peaceful. He knew he had caused her many nights of restless sleep. It gave him some peace to lighten her worry. Although he would never admit it, Itachi did not like causing her worry. Their relationship was stressful and hard on her, this did not escape him. However, there was something that he was keeping from her. Itachi's doubt was great. After all, Itachi did not want to raise the child wrong nor did he want to leave Sakura alone with a child. Currently, he was torn, but there was no way he was going to cause her more stress. Funny thing was, she could sense even his deeper emotions because she cradled him in her arms.

"You'll be fine... We'll be fine..."

All the sudden, there was a sharp knock to the door.

"Haruno-san, ANBU have spotted Uchiha Itachi in the area. By order of the Hokage, open this door so we know he's not there."

"Itachi, go!"

"But..."

"Go!"

Itachi felt himself torn.

"Go! Now!"

With that he disappeared just as the door was kicked open, and Sakura turned to deal with the ordeal.

"Itachi!"

He shot awake and looked up at the worried expression of his girlfriend. Looking around, he saw the familiar hospital room. Was it just a dream that he saw or was it more?

"I kept calling your name, but you refused to wake. You're wearing yourself out. Please go home to rest properly."

Itachi could see the worry in her eyes. It was so familiar to the one in his dream. His hand brushed her cheek.

"I don't sleep well without you. Previous years are proof enough of that."

Itachi sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Plus, I was just too drawn in to my dream. It was quite strange."

"What was it about?"

"Us, in a different life."

* * *

It was now the middle of December, and everyone was becoming apprehensive about the coming Christmas. Even though Sakura told them they were all being stupid and that she was going to beat it yet again, but they could sense even she was still a little scared. Itachi knew her spirit was in for the fight, but her body may not hold out with her anymore. Like this morning, Sakura, Tsuki, and Mikoto were going over wedding plans. Sasuke was off to the side looking like he wanted to bang his head against something. The image amused Itachi greatly. He was in there as her doctor at the moment and not her boyfriend. 

"So what do you think of this center piece?"

"It's pink Tsuki."

"Yes and its cute Sakura."

"I think the male would rather cut their throats than sit at the table with 'pink' center pieces, especially the ones you're marrying into."

Tsuki rolled her eyes and Mikoto couldn't help but agree. Currently, both of her sons were sharing a disgusted look. It was a good thing Fugaku wasn't there. Uchiha men did not do pink.

"Fine. Then what do you two think about this one?"

Mikoto and Sakura looked at a picture of crazy daisies in the ugliest rose they've ever seen. Sakura looked hard at Tsuki.

"Do you want your parents to kill you?"

Tsuki scoffed.

"Sakura, not everyone can have as pretty vase as yours."

All eyes turned to the vase that Itachi had given to her years ago. When she was taken, Itachi had put it away somewhere safe so it wasn't broken. After all, he had it designed for Sakura. It still looked brand new. Currently, the vase held red and white roses, compliments of Itachi. If they had come from another man, they would be dead along with the giver. Shisui had learned that lesson the hard way a long time ago, that and he now hated chocolate. Remembering that made Itachi smirk with satisfaction as he writes in her chart. Sakura just rolled her eyes at knowing perfectly well what he was thinking.

"Tsuki, when do you two plan to get married?"

Sasuke blushed as did Tsuki.

"Spring..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at them.

"Why aren't you more enthusiastic about your wedding?"

"Because..."

Everyone was eerily quiet.

"Oh for the love of..."

Sakura threw catalogues at Sasuke, and pinched Mikoto's and Tsuki's cheeks. Itachi had successfully and smoothly dodged the intended catalogue to his head.

"Did you always say you wanted a spring wedding?"

"Yeah..."

"Then be more enthusiastic dummy."

"But I want you to be there!"

"That's your problem?"

"Where's the crime in that?"

"Because it's a stupid reason!"

"And why's that?"

"Because you're my best friend and I want you there!"

The Uchiha family wisely chose not to interfere in this best friends quarrel.

"Who the hell said I wouldn't?"

"The doctors did!"

"When? When did they say that?"

"When they said you wouldn't even live to see Christmas!"

The room became quiet.

"Idiot..."

"I am not!"

"Tsuki, have you ever known from me to break a promise to you?"

Tsuki didn't even have to think about it.

"No."

"Didn't I promise to be your maid of honor?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you think that I'm going to start breaking promises to you now?"

Tsuki's eyes widened in shock. Her spirit was so high. They softened back as she smiled.

"Yeah... You're right."

It wasn't until later when everyone had left that the excitement of their argument finally took its toll. Itachi found her coughing up blood, while repeatedly pressing down on her nurse's button. As he quickly went to her aid, Itachi scolded the just then walking in nurse. She later got a worse reprimand. Sakura, after being taken care of, had to have a transfusion. He never told anyone about the attack.

* * *

Christmas was two days away when Itachi and Sakura had the most life changing talk of their lives, what he would do after she died. Sakura was now too weak to move, let alone sit up. All her hair had fallen out, and her body had become so frail. She truly was breakable. However, Itachi tried his best to distract her with talk about their own wedding. They wanted to be married with the cherry blossoms. Both of them knew that the talk was more to distract him than her. She was fine with her death, he wasn't. 

"So even though there will be alcohol, I don't think you should drink any of it."

"Itachi..."

"Do you have any friends from Paris you would like to invite?"

"Itachi..."

"If not that's fine. I think a small wedding is best for us."

"Itachi."

Itachi looked up at her. Her clear, green eyes showed worry for him.

"Stop dear."

"Sakura."

Itachi gently took her hand.

"We can't give up."

"Itachi, no matter what we do, our time has come to its end. We need to stop avoiding that fact and face it. There are going to be plans that will be left unfinished."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"Itachi, stop putting your faith in man and put it in God. Pray that my soul will continue to live and be fine."

"I don't want to let go!"

"Then don't."

"What?"

Sakura softly smiled.

"Don't let go. Continue to think of me, love me, and hold on to me each day that passes. Days will pass, as will years. The pain will lessen, maybe not vanish, but at least lessen, dull. Then when you're ready, love again. As you love again, don't let go. It's fine to let go of me physically because a body is just a perishable tool. Just don't let go of the memory of the soul, because it will live forever in us. Itachi, you have a large heart to hold me as much as you do, and find someone new."

"I don't want to."

A rare tear rolled down his cheek as Sakura continued to smile at him.

"I know."

Sakura turned to the ceiling.

"Lord, almighty God, take care of Itachi. May your love protect him where I cannot be and when I will not be able to anymore. Give him love after my passing."

Sakura turned back to him. Her own tears now rolling down her face.

"He deserves it. Amen."

Itachi gripped onto her hand and bowed his head as a sob threatened to come out.

"Amen."

* * *

"So this is where you were." 

Itachi turned around in the pew to see Shisui coming down the aisle. As his best friend sat next to him, Itachi focused back on the large cross with Jesus' statue. It was now Christmas Eve.

"I'm surprised you're not with Sakura-chan."

"She's sleeping right now. I came to have a talk with God."

"I see..."

"Are you a Christian, Shisui?"

Shisui was surprised. Itachi had never been interested in any religion. So to hear a question like that from him was surprising. It must have come from influence from Sakura.

"Actually, yeah. I converted a few years ago in Paris. My girlfriend introduced me to God."

"Is Sakura really okay in His hands? Can I really trust Him with her life?"

Shisui looked at him seriously.

"Itachi, you won't find anyone better than Him. Only through Him can Sakura-chan's soul be truly saved."

Itachi closed his eyes.

"I'm so tired."

"Then rest for a little while. Place your burdens onto Him. He had broad shoulders to hold them for us anyways."

Itachi began to drift to sleep, but sent up one prayer before he did.

"Lord, I'm going to trust you. Please take my burdens and my sins. Forgive me. Save the only person that had made me love this much. Give me more time with the one who had led me to you. Spare the life of your child Lord. Do this for me please..."

* * *

"Itachi-kun..." 

The voice was so familiar to him.

"Itachi-kun, it's time to wake up."

It sounded like someone he had loved so dearly.

"Come on now. This is no time to be lazy. Up with you already, up I say."

Itachi's eyes slowly began to open.

"Grandfather?"

"Well it's about time lazy boy."

Itachi's eyes focused on his grandfather the way he used to be before his death. His grandfather had always looked healthy, but he had a bad heart. Uchiha Soichiro had died at the age of 65, due to a heart attack. Soichiro wore the brown suit he liked so much and the matching hate.

"Grandfather, why are you here?"

Soichiro chuckled.

"I'm here to explain some things to you. You're here to listen."

"Why?"

"I'm just the messenger that He sent."

"He?"

Soichiro smiled.

"Time to go through the door Itachi-kun."

"What door Grandfather?"

"That one."

Itachi turned around to the thing he was pointing at. A door was now behind him. It hadn't been there earlier, or had it been?

"Was that always there?"

"Time to go Itachi-kun."

Soichiro walked over, turned the knob and walked through. Itachi slowly, but faithfully followed. As soon as he walked through, it instantly became dark. The sound of pouring rain was strong. His grandfather stood beside him.

"Where are we?"

"In one of your previous lives, or to be more exact, your very first one."

Itachi turned to him in shock. He nodded towards something, and Itachi's eyes followed it. There he saw himself, the self he had been dreaming of, crouching over a body as he slipped a ring off the ring finger.

"What's going on?"

"You just lost your wife. Sakura-chan was your wife in your first life. She had just given birth, but you were too late. Your child was already dead when you got there."

As his former self disappeared, Itachi turned to his grandfather.

"What kind of game is being played here? I won't be fooled."

"Fooled? No. You know very well that this is all truth Itachi-kun. After all, you feel it. Your body may be new, but the soul isn't. I'm sure it remembers quite well."

All the sudden, Itachi reappeared, carrying a bloody bundle. It was placed under the cloak with Sakura.

"Why are we here?"

"To see how you died."

Itachi then saw Sasuke. A much angrier and pained Sasuke. Before he knew it, a katana pierced his chest by Sasuke's hand. He grabbed his chest in pain.

"Ah!"

"Like I said, a soul remembers."

With a snap of Soichiro's fingers, they were back in the never-ending white area.

"Grandfather, I still don't understand. Are you showing me this because Sakura and I are doomed to that fate again?"

"Actually Itachi-kun, you and Sakura-chan have suffered that fate hundreds of times. God reincarnated your souls every 100 years."

"Why?"

"Sakura-chan was always a faithful follower in every life. You too, eventually came to Him in every life thanks to Sakura-chan. However, thanks to man's hand, you two always suffered the same fate. God wanted you two to finally have one happy ending, but God does not control man. Man has continuously separated you both. It was His sincere wish that you two would eventually find happiness in someone else. That was never the case though. No matter the circumstances, you two still found one another. Your love is truly rare."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"We've reached the end Itachi-kun."

"What?"

"I'm just the messenger."

Then he fell. As Itachi fell, he remembered each previous life. Each time, Sakura had died before him. There were so many ways she died. It broke his heart. Finally, their current lives played before him. When it ended, Itachi had stopped falling. Itachi noticed that each life, they were the exact same rings that Itachi had taken off of Sakura's finger in their first life. Even now, he knew where those pair of wedding bands were... in his room... A man and a body stood before him and they both helped him up. They began to walk towards the only light.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled.

"I am me. I am you. I am everyone."

Itachi felt a warm overwhelming love envelope him. It brought tears to his eyes. The boy squeezed his hand.

"See you later!"

They walked into the light.

"Itachi?"

Itachi opened his eyes to a concerned Shisui.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

The bells rang midnight. Itachi bolted up and ran.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my one Christmas wish!"

"What?"

"Merry Christmas Shisui!"

Before he could do anything, Itachi had raced off.

"Yeah... Merry Christmas..."

Shisui turned to the statue of Jesus and smirked.

"You planned something big, didn't you? You're such a romantic."

Itachi took the stairs by two because the elevator was too slow. He raced down the hall and into Sakura's room. Her vitals were low and her heartbeat seemed to be dropping. Kneeling by her bed, Itachi took her hand in his and prayed as Sakura's heartbeat status flat-lined.

* * *

"Sakura, I told you not to sleep here." 

Sakura opened her eyes and pushed away from the desk. It had been two years now since that day. She had miraculously survived that Christmas day, and the cancer had mysteriously disappeared. Since then, Sakura had showed no signs of sickness. Itachi was pleased. After all, she was healthy now.

"I couldn't help it. Finally, I finished the manuscript."

"Ah."

Itachi kissed her. Then, he kissed her ring finger, where she now wore her engagement ring and wedding band. He wore the matching one.

"Even if you are healthy, I want my wife to take better care of herself."

A lot had happened in the last two years. Sasuke and Tsuki had gotten married. Naruto and Hinata were now engaged. He was nearly killed by Neji and Hinata's father. Neji and Tenten eloped. Who knew that those two couldn't handle a ceremony. Shikamaru, now engaged to Ino, was regretting it. Poor guy just wanted to sleep. As promised, Sasuke now was attending college with the sole purpose of graduating and taking over the family business. Shisui married his longtime girlfriend. They had twin girls recently. She had nearly broken his hand in the delivery room. Fugaku and Mikoto were still enjoying their semi-retirement. It wouldn't' become full until Sasuke took over. Itachi and Sakura got married the following spring. Now they were expecting their child any day now. When asked what they were having,, they both replied the same thing despite the fact they hadn't been told, a boy.

"So it's done huh?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go to bed."

Itachi lifted his pregnant wife and carried her to bed. Sakura's newest book laid on the desk. She had become an author, while managing her mother's company from home with Itachi's help. Her books however, took her main focus and were popular. The newest one was close to her heart though. It is titled, "The Struggling Weasel, The Dying Cherry Blossom, and One Christmas Wish". With a dedication page saying, "to my beloved family and God, who brought my husband and I together over one hundred times."


End file.
